


Reflections From The Past To The Future

by Alira (Zerolite)



Series: Reflections, songs, skies, and echos [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Postgame rewrite, Slow Burn, only a bit though, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolite/pseuds/Alira
Summary: Alira and Hop are being called back to the Slumbering Weald by some strange pulling in their souls, and with how natural and familiar it feels for them to wield the sword and shield that summoned Zacian and Zamazenta to their aid, they set out with just themselves, their camping equipment and teams to follow the pulling in their souls, going deep, very deep into the woods. Where long-forgotten memories of humans and pokemon alike sleep, where old grudges are restlessly slumbering, and secrets won't stay hidden for very long...Where the fate of the two heroes of legends remained hidden for centuries until now, and no one knew what they went through.
Relationships: Hop & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Hop/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Reflections, songs, skies, and echos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Calling

Alira began walking into the Slumbering Weald with little hesitation, mind elsewhere, as she let her feet take her where whatever was pulling was her deeper into the weald. She couldn’t stop thinking about Zacian and Zamazenta, or the rusted sword in her grip that was too familiar in her hands.  
  
It felt like she was being called to somewhere in these woods, and she had to heed the call. The champion didn’t have much to do anyway, after beating Leon, then taming Eternatus in the vast fields outside her home town as she didn’t dare risk taking it out of its ball in town as it was _massive_ , she didn’t have much to do nowadays other than taking care of her pokemon, avoiding her so-called manager and reporters, or messing around with Hop, or…  
  
Her gaze drifted down as she brought her hand up, peering at the rusted sword she held so confidently in her grip. Its familiarity almost hurt as she didn’t know why it felt so _right_ that she was holding it, but she never saw it before that day when she had to retrieve it with the shield from these very woods with Hop to summon Zacian or Zamazenta to help fight Chairman Rose and Eternatus.  
  
She had spent god knows how long studying it, and trying to figure out why it felt like it belonged with her, with little results.  
  
But now, she woke up with something calling her back to the weald, where this all truly started after she got her starter Nova, and she answered the call once the sun had descended beyond the horizon and the moon rose and took its place.  
  
Most wild pokemon didn’t bother her, the sheer presences they felt from the pokeballs in her bag was enough to keep them at bay, and the fact Nova’s ball was clipped onto the strap of her bag for easy reach made the few who were going to bother her think twice, and if not, Nova made sure they got the hint.  
  
Her feet took her down the familiar path with ease, knowing what turns to take and what fork in the paths to walk, and soon she was back at the shrine, and…  
  
“Hop?” she spoke, voice calling out softly in the nighttime air and Hop jumped and spun around out of surprise, having been standing in front of the shrine.  
  
“Huh?! Alira!?” he yelped, eyes wide as the girl walked up to him. “What’re you doing here in the woods?”  
  
“Well, I felt like something was calling me here honestly.” She fiddled with her bangs, noting she was due for a trim either by a hairstylist or herself(She had a Wooloo so she had the sheers in her bag she used to trim him when his fur was getting so long it was hurting him) before folding her hands together in front of her.  
  
“Something was calling you here?” He tilted his head before looking away. “That’s, mate that’s pretty uncanny.”  
  
Now it was her turn to tilt her head as he continued. “I felt like something was calling me here too.” He paused. “I’ve been thinking, you know… About those visions we had, and maybe the reason Zacian and Zamazenta chose this place to sleep. No one comes here; the fog is so dense you’d only know the way by memory like you and me, so it must be so quiet all the time.” “He looked back at her. “Do you think the two heroes of old picked this place for them, knowing they would be left alone until we came along?”  
  
Alira furrowed her brows, slightly confused as she tilted her head at her best friend. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Alira, whenever I hold this,” He pulled the rusted shield from his bag with care, and without hesitation slipped it on his arm, his expression furrowing and the look in his eyes showed he didn’t mean to do that. “I just do that, I don’t mean to but it feels, right, like it _belongs_ with me. You got that with that sword don’t you.” He eyed the rusted sword in her hand and she looked down at it, it wasn’t a question, because he knew her well enough to know the answer.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” She raised it up to the light, peering at it. “It’s so strange.”  
  
“Do you think, we could be descended from the heroes from the legends?” He raised his arm with the shield up to the light as well. His words made her gaze snap to him with shock as he met her eyes.  
  
“Well… I doubt Zacian and Zamazenta would come to the aid of just anyone.” She spoke hesitantly. “And those visions we’ve had, and..” Her mind instantly flashed back to the fight with Oleana, where something really strange happened.  
  
_Alira was giving an order to Widgyt, blood rushing in her ears and heart racing as this battle was not a normal one. No, Oleana had a look in her eyes that set the young trainer on edge. “Widgyt, use nuzzle and paralyze that Millotic! Then use wild charge!”_  
  
_The Boltund’s tail wagged as she heard her trainer’s command and rushed to do so, while Alira faintly heard Oleana give a order, one that made her gaze snap from the millotic to the trainer.  
  
“Milotic use surf but aim behind the boltund!”  
  
She, that crazy witch, she was having it target-  
  
“ALIRA!” Hop screamed as the surf sailed past Widgyt, heading right for the girl as she braced herself the best she could, she had never gotten hit with a pokemon move all her life but it seemed she soon would be finding out how bad it hurt.  
  
She closed her eyes and tensed, but the pain never came. Instead arms wrapped around her, seeming to shield her as her eyes snapped open.  
  
Hop was shielding her with his body, she could see his back and the strong smell of wooloo fur mixed with rain rang out to her senses but she ignored it, as her gaze was locked on the surf move. It was being held back by, some sort of shield between them and the move, blocking it from hitting them.  
  
Hop turned his head, confused as to why he wasn’t getting hit with the move and his jaw dropped, gobsmacked at the move being blocked by some weird transparent shield._  
  
_Thankfully, the move quickly dropped away as Widgyt hit her target with a resounding howl, first the nuzzle hit and then spinning on her paws to ram into the water type, electricity arching across her body as wild charge took affect and sent her opponent flying, the Miloitc shrieking as it fainted and the battle was over. With the threat gone the shield disappeared with a shimmer, leaving the two eighteen-year-olds dumbstruck and confused as to what just happened for a brief moment before remembering what they were here for and refocused._  
  
“When that, shield showed up as you shielded me.” She fiddled with the strap of her bag absently with one hand. “I don’t think it’s a mere coincidence that it showed up and you picked that shield when we came here for Zamazenta and Zacian’s aid, or I picked the sword.” Her brows furrowed at that, a reminiscing gleam reflecting in her eyes as she gazed at the sword.  
  
That got Hop’s attention. “What do you mean?” He asked as she held the sword higher, tilting it just so in a manner she seemed familiar with.  
  
“You don’t know one of the reasons me and mom moved here ten years ago, do you?” Her voice was soft as her gaze tilted down, drifting to meet his as her lips turned downward slightly.  
  
“No.” He shook his head, brows furrowing. “Whenever I asked, you started crying really bad, me and Wooloo had to calm you down so I eventually stopped asking.”  
  
“Well, one was as a result of my brother.” Now she had a frown on her face even as Hop gazed at her with surprise. “I know I’ve never mentioned him before, but for good reason, he’s in prison right now and it was thanks to me, and the weird see-through sword that I summoned to fend him off.” She breathed in deeply. “I shant speak of what he tried to do to me, I’ve put it out of my mind and would rather it banished from my memories, but I remember I managed to stun him with that weird sword and managed to run to the police station in town, got him arrested. Couple that with the other reasons I won’t get into and we really needed a change of scenery, so here we came and stayed.”  
  
“Alira…” He reached over with the hand that had the shield on his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She gave him a weak smile, it not quite reaching her eyes. “It’s fine, really, I’m over it.” She breathed deeply before shaking her head. “Regardless, I picked the sword and I don’t think it was happenstance.” Her expression then shifted to a shocked look as she recalled something. “Wait, I just recalled something.”  
  
“What?” He watched as she lowered the sword slightly, furrowing her brows.  
  
“I remember mom said one of her dads, her step-dad Buddy, she once said he tracked the bloodline of her family back centuries.” Her gaze was darting about, not in a nervous manner but one that showed her mind was running a thousand miles a minute. “Her mother, the witch burned all the documents after he died, but mom said he tracked it back to medieval times, that they had ties to as of yet unknown royal family from a unknown place, as Galar hadn’t been discovered then.” Her gaze snapped back to Hop’s. “You think that it’s possible or I’m just reaching?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know, but we never know honestly!” He grinned at her. “When it comes to stuff that happened THAT far back, it’s hard to be certain of much without any sort of, uh, family tree book to track it.”  
  
“Heh, true.” She smiled, genuinely now. “I wonder if the two heroes ruled in a castle in these woods.” She looked around. “I doubt they’d help Zacian and Zamazenta find a place to sleep for centuries without it being someplace nearby their castle.”  
  
“If that’s the case, it’s no wonder no one’s found the castle they ruled from, these woods are covered from top to bottom in fog, it covers the top of the trees and several miles above that even.” Hop looked around as well. “I had to do a report on it several years ago for school so I found that out.”  
  
“Oh gosh.” Alira’s eyebrows raised, almost hiding under her bangs. “Well that would explain why no one’s explored this place. Zamazenta and Zacian make sure of that.” She mused, thinking of the first time that they saw the two legendary pokemon over a year ago and how they seemed to make the fog thicker.  
  
“And why this place is the clearest area of the whole forest.” Hop let his hand fall from Alira’s shoulder, thinking for a moment. “Think it’s close by or something?”  
  
“...Strangely enough,” She began, lowering the sword to her side as her signature half smile appeared on her face. “I get the feeling it is at least somewhere in this forest. Don’t ask me how but I’m fairly certain it’s in these woods somewhere.”  
  
“Well, how about we try to find it?” Hop’s grin was infectious and he seemed to be getting excited. “I mean, this season for the Gym challenge is over right? You have some time before the next one so you don’t need to worry about challengers wanting to battle you.”  
  
“Yep, that I do, and I’ve no fondness for the reporters swarming me.” She grinned back as he put the shield away in his bag, putting the sword away in her own bag before adjusting the straps. A habit of being on the road for so long during the challenge left her with the little quirk of adjusting them, as well as always having her camping equipment in her bag. “Up for it? We don’t know how long it’ll take.”  
  
“You bet I am!” He all but jumped in the air as he responded. “This could be the adventure of a lifetime and finding this castle sounds exciting!”  
  
She giggled, and offered him her hand. “Let’s go then! No time like the present!”  
  
“Yeah!” Hop took her hand without hesitation and it wasn’t long before the two nineteen year olds bolted back the way they came before completely veering off the path they originated from and further into the forest, knowing they were headed in the right direction as the faint howls of Zamazenta and Zacian rang out in the quiet forest air.  
  
_And so off the two heroes of Galar went, looking for something long lost to history as their footsteps followed the path their souls lead them on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this so far! :) Might be posting the oneshot that was briefly mentioned(the visions Hop mentioned) later in a separate story, dunno yet! :3


	2. Glimpses and Reminisce

The fog was as thick as ever, making navigation difficult but that didn’t stop Alira or Hop. They kept going, minding their feet and yanking each other out of the way of any trees they almost walked into.  
  
Though as it was nighttime when they set out, it wasn’t long before they began to feel the adrenaline wearing off, so they searched for a clearing to rest in.  
  
Soon they found one large enough to accommodate both of their tents and began setting camp. Hop got his tent set up rather quickly, coming out of his tent to hear a “oh are you kidding me” from where Alira was to see while the entrance to her tent was already set up, the rest was sort of caved in on top of her if the lump of moving fabric was any sign.  
  
“You alright Alira?” He fought back chuckles as he walked over and knelt down, peering past the flaps with a hand to see her on her rear, holding up the wire mesh and fabric with an arm. He couldn’t help but quip. “Having fun in there mate?”  
  
“Not really no.” She remarked sarcastically with a chuckle, shaking her head. “I must look ridiculous.”  
  
“Here, let me help.” he crawled in alongside her, and quickly got the wire mesh and metal parts set up. Soon the tent was quickly set up and off of Alira’s head.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled as she sat up properly, no longer leaning back on her bag awkwardly now.  
  
“Not a problem mate.” he smiled back before crawling out of the tent, Alira soon following him and helping him set up the foldable tables next to each other and fire firepits, soon putting their pots over the currently unlit bundles of wood.  
  
“Okay, now to just..” Alira trailed off as she reached up and grabbed Nova’s pokeball, releasing Nova soon after and the fire type trilled in greeting to her trainer and waved at Hop when she saw him while he laid out a blanket to sit on.  
  
“Nove, you mind helping us with the fire?” Alira asked and Nova shook her head, the rabbit pokemon walking over and lightly tapping on the first firepit with a foot, a small fire lighting up within moments as Alira and Hop sat on the blanket.  
  
“Those little yellow dots of yellow fur on the bottom of her feet can actually fire, well, fire from them if she wants, I think that’s how she does her pryo soccer ball.” Alira explained to a starstruck Hop as Nova lit the other fire then went and sat near her trainer.  
  
“That’s so cool!” Hop gushed as he and his best friend released their pokemon from their balls so they could stretch their legs.  
  
“Just a little thing I noticed about her.” Alira smiled sheepishly, watching as her pokemon mingled with Hop’s without a second thought.  
  
“But you’ve always been good at noticing the little things like that,” He continued, noticing with amusement in the background that his Corviknight picked up Alira’s Alrcremie, Willowya, by the scruff of her neck and put her on the back of Dubwool. Presumably to keep her out of trouble or out from underfoot. “I don’t know how you do it.”  
  
“Neither do I to be perfectly honest?” Her half-smile pulled at her expression as her brow furrowed. “I just do it without thinking.” She reached up and scratched at her very short hair, soon continuing with. “You always know what do to calm down an upset pokemon, I never would’ve been able to calm Shiro so we could heal him if it weren’t for you.”  
  
“Heheh.” Hop scratched at his warming cheek with his index finger. “I just have a way with pokemon. I mean I got Dubwool as a wooloo when I was five because I managed to sneak out of the house and Leon later found me surrounded by a lot of cuddly wooloos, five year old me being on top of mine fast asleep. Leon caught wooloo for me after that.”  
  
“Awww.” She beamed at him, smiling fully now. “Imagining a itty bitty adorable Hop ontop of Wooloo-”  
  
“Alira-!” He choked out a flustered laugh as she kept going, turning his face redder by the second.  
  
“-Surrounded by hundreds of wooloos, it’s adorable~!” She giggled, grinning teasingly at him. “That is such an adorable image, thank you Hop.” She then got a little gleam in her eyes he recognized as playful as she then pointed at him. “You are too adorable sometimes Hops!”  
  
“And you are too humble sometimes Alli!” He pointed back at her, laughter bubbling in his chest as she gained a mock offended look, and before he knew it she lunged at him, smacking into him with a laugh as she tackle-hugged him in the chest.  
  
He laughed back and tightly held her close as she snuggled into his chest, both idly noting their pokemon’s chuckling in the background as he placed his chin on top of her head while she giggled.  
  
“...Gods, I missed this.” Alira softly mumbled once her and Hop’s laughter subsided, tightening her grip on him.  
  
“Missed what?” Hop shifted slightly, still holding her close.  
  
“Being able to act like this, and not mind what I say or do when out and about or worry about people swarming my camp.” She mumbled into his shirt, honesty ringing in her words.  
  
“Is being a champion that restrictive?” He wondered, Leon always seemed to act however he wished from what he saw, so he wondered if it was different for her.  
  
“Well, it is right now when everything about me is just, being broadcasted everywhere in Galar due to still recently becoming champion. Leon says it’ll lessen and I’ll get more freedom once it dies down, but...” She refused to look up at him, keeping her face buried in his chest. “It’s... _weird_ and uncomfortable. _I’m not..._ ” Her grip on him tightened.  
  
He brought a hand up and rested it on the back of her head, hearing a worried “Gal, gallade?” from across the camp before looking over and seeing her Gallade, Calethorne, looking over at them with concern. Hop waved a hand slightly, making the Blade pokemon narrow his eyes slightly before nodding.  
  
“It’s all the people bugging you, right?” Hop responded, carding his fingers through her hair as she nestled deeper against his chest.  
  
“ _Yes._ ” She responded, her hands digging into the back of his jacket. “I’m lucky Cale and Nova tend to fend off the reporters and anyone wanting to swarm me when I’m just trying to get something from a cafe. It’s _weird and strange I don’t get it_ and I don’t do well in crowds, I get overloaded there’s also so much _noise_ and my so-called manager-” She cut herself off with a huff. “He’s ticked I won’t let him have access to my Fletchtter and Pokegram and Monbook, he wants to take over posting things for me and-UGH.”  
  
She groaned. “It wouldn’t be me posting if he took over and that bugs me but _he doesn’t get it-_ ” The rate she was speaking increased until she was speaking rapid-fire, a trait Hop knew meant she had been worked up over this for a while.  
  
“Hey hey.” He spoke softly, halting her rapid speech and he made sure to gently pet her hair to help her untense. He knew her long enough to know how to calm her down when she got worked up, and knew why it bugged her. “I get that, you don’t need to explain it to me.”  
  
It worked, she relaxed and she sighed. “You’re the only one who does...”  
  
“Well, you’re my best friend, if I didn’t know you better than them or get you that’d be a shock.” He felt her smile against his shirt and grinned in response.  
  
“And you’re _my very best friend~_” She giggled warmly and he snuggled her closer, chuckling and enjoying the light squeak she let out. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being close to each other, until a light yawn escaped Alira.  
  
“We should probably make some dinner for everyone then head off for the night.” Hop noted and Alira nodded, untangling from each over and reaching over to their bags.  
  
Within ten minutes they both were at their respective pots, cooking curry for their teams, and in around ten more minutes they finished cooking and soon plated enough servings for their teams and themselves.  
  
After everyone ate and the trainers put their teams to bed, the two decided to do something they often did while growing up. They laid down on the blanket and stared up at the murky sky above, only faintly able to see the moon through the fog.  
  
“...Too bad the fog prevents us from being able to see the stars.” Alira mused idly, holding a hand up to the sky. “We’d probably be able to see more constellations out here than in town.”  
  
“Just because we can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” He smiled, holding a hand up to the sky as well. “Plus we’ve looked at the sky so much we can just imagine we’re seeing them.”  
  
“True!” She smiled, noticing then that the hand she was holding up, her left one, had the gym challenger glove she still never took off even after becoming champion, while Hop’s had no such glove.  
  
Before she could comment on it, Hop asked. “ Hey, out of curiosity, why is your glove on your league card on your right instead of your left if you always wear it on the left?”  
  
“Oh? Well. Bit of my manager being a prude.” She shrugged. “He threw a right fit when he found out I was left handed for some reason, I don’t know what mind you, and had me reshoot my card to have it on the right hand. It was irritating as my left ‘handy-ness’ is going to show up in battles anyway, but thankfully I got in contact with the card producers and the next run they’ll have the correct, if a little older, picture with it on my left hand.”  
  
“...That's weird.” Hop commented and Alira laughed. “Like, really weird.”  
  
“I know! I don't get my so-called manager at all.” She grinned light-heartedly. “He reminds me of a teacher my mom mentioned having when she was young, smacked her with a ruler if she wrote with her left hand. _Weeird_ people.”  
  
“With an apparent dislike for lefties.” Hop snorted, shaking his head. “I mean, you and your mum are from Sinnoh which is practically half the world away from ‘ere, but that’s just strange.”  
  
“Strange is as strange does.” She hummed back, eyes squinting up at the sky. “Hey, look!”  
  
“What the…?” The fog was parting just the slightest, allowing the night sky to peer through and letting the duo see the countless stars scattered across the endless midnight blue sky.  
  
“Wow…” Alira breathed out. “There’s so many…”  
  
“Yeah…” He agreed, starstruck, no pun intended, as he whispered. “You think it was the wind moving the fog or…?”  
  
“...Dunno, I’m not gonna look a gift ponyta in the mouth.” She smiled and put a hand under her head, pointing with the other hand. “Look, there's rapiddastarios!”  
  
“There's zappio!” He pointed as well to another constellation in the sky. “And Lucarius!”  
  
They spent a fair amount of time picking out and finding constellations they both knew or didn’t, though that leads to the two forgetting to join their pokemon in their tents and eventually falling asleep right there on the blanket.  
  
Their respective partner pokemon came out their tents after some time, wondering where their trainers were and came face to face with the sight of their trainers fast asleep on the blanket.  
  
Nova facepawed while Rillaboom merely shook his head in amusement, the two humans had even curled up next to each other in slumber. Alira had curled up against Hop’s side, her ear resting on the side of his jacket while her arm was thrown over him, and Hop loosely had his arms around her shoulders. The boy was laying slightly above her on the blanket so their height difference wasn’t notable, otherwise the pokemon were sure their positions would be swapped.  
  
 _The adorable cuddling was probably out of need for warmth,_ Nova reasoned in her head, though she did shoot her trainer a deadpan look as another thought crossed her mind. _If not, are you really that dense even to yourself my friend?_  
  
With that, Nova stepped up, bent over and wrapped her arms around her trainer’s waist before she began to carefully pull the girl away. What the fire type did not expect was for Alira to groan minutely in sleep and tighten her grip on Hop.  
  
Nova shot Rillaboom a “freaking HELP ME PLEASE” look and the grass type restrained chuckling at the rabbit’s expense before moving close and grabbing his trainer. With that they began to try to pull their trainers apart, which was made difficult when _Hop_ tightened his grip on Alira and dug his hands into her jacket.  
  
Nova huffed, narrowing her eyes at the offending hands and removed one paw from Alira’s waist and tried to pry one of his hands off her jacket.  
  
The rabbit and gorilla pokemon froze as the two humans shifted, still thankfully asleep but they shifted closer to each other. The pokemon shared a deadpan look and silently sighed. This was going to take some doing.  
  
Almost twenty minutes later, after a lot of panicked freezings and panic induced heart pounding when the humans made noses or so much as twitched, they managed to _finally_ separate the two trainers. With a relieved breath, Nova picked up her trainer, Rillaboom doing the same with Hop, and the two returned to their respective tents.  
  
Nova set Alira on her sleeping bag before settling beside her trainer, sleep soon claiming the pokemon after the ordeal that was prying her trainer from Hop.

* * *

  
_Alira dreamed she was walking through the slumbering weald, fog nowhere in sight, revealing how magical it truly was with little colorful fairy lights flickering in and out of sight, but something was different about her._   
  
_Her hair was longer for one, reaching her waist, and at the ends curled into ringlets, and she wore a dress with long, large sleeves that covered her hands and arms with boots that reached her thighs.  
  
“I dare say Heather,” A familiar voice began to her left and she turned her head, meeting the golden amber gaze of Hop, but it was different with him too. His hair was so much longer at the base of his hairline, having a medium length ponytail while the rest of his hair was short, and he wore attire fitting of a noble.  
  
“I have NEVER seen so many nobles turn green than when you introduced yourself to the other lords and ladies and rulers of this land and continent.” ‘Hop’ continued, laughing freely while she felt a weak smile tug at her expression. “It was the most amusement I’ve had for ages!”  
  
“Well…” Her voice was whisper-like, so very quiet and soft. “When you’re the bastard daughter of king Ulric of Kanto, one who’s not known for letting any bastards live and is ruthless to his enemies, I surely garnered some fearful stares if my father couldn’t put a bastard like me out of living as it is.”  
  
“Now, none of that ‘bastard’ nonsense my dear Heather.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, still walking as she felt her shoulders stiffen, expecting pain but why- “You are a very lovely young lady, and a clever one too, for you figured out where to find that wizard so we could stop the darkness long before I did, and we found Zen and Zacia again in his care as well!”  
  
“Lord Acaeus-” She began, feeling red creeping up her neck at his praise as her shoulders relaxed.  
  
“Nope! Not lord, just Acaeus or Ace.” He smiled gently at her. “We are the saviors and king and queen of this land after our actions several moons ago my dear, formalities you can forget.”  
  
“...You are the strangest prince I’ve ever met, and I served quite a few lords as a maid before I found Zacia.” She shook her head, smiling softly. “Very well my friend. It shall take me a long while to get accustomed to these strange circumstances, but I shall do my best to forgo formalities with you, Lor-,erm...Ace.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” He beamed at her before grabbing her hand and bolting ahead, pulling her along as he continued. “Now let’s go get Zen and Zacia, I heard from queen Milisandia of Unova that some strange black and white dragons are causing her kingdom a mighty deal of havoc, and they aren’t alone either, they have human partners like Zen and Zacia with us!”  
  
“Oh my gods!” Heather gasped. “We need to go and help her so her newborn kingdom isn’t razed to the ground and the other kingdoms don’t catch wind of this then!”_   
  


* * *

  
Alira woke up to being cuddled into something fuzzy and furry, with a groan she pushed off who she soon found to be Nova, still ‘dead to the world’ as her mother would call it asleep. The fire type had clearly been cuddling her and Alira had to push and shift out of the cinderace’s hold to sit up.  
  
“Ugh…” She scratched at her hair, idly noting it was sticking up in places, the dream she had lingering in her mind, and she stretched, mumbling. “What on earth was that strange dream all about..?”  
  
She sighed, reaching over to her bag as she let her mind wander and think about the dream she had. She was a girl named Heather, and there was a guy who looked like Hop, but wasn’t him? And the pokemon they mentioned… Zen and Zacia? Were they talking about Zamazenta and Zacian?  
  
Ugh, her head twinged, she was not awake enough to properly figure the weird dream out, and then she noticed she had pulled the sword from her bag. She furrowed her brow, that had happened far too many times in the months since she got it for her to brush off.  
  
She could recall the feeling she got the first time she laid eyes on it, nerves having been set on fire due to the disaster at the league thanks to Chairman Rose and panic lit in her veins, something clicked in her soul and beckoned her to pick it up.  
  
When she picked it up and held it in her grip, a strange wave of calm ran over her and her nerves settled almost instantly. That feeling and calm persisted every time she held it, heck, she even held it shortly before her match with Leon several days later because she simply couldn’t calm down her nerves and needed to be able to think clearly.  
  
She wouldn’t say she was dependant on it per se, she didn’t constantly have it out in her grip before a battle, but she also didn’t ever leave home without it.  
  
She studied the runes on it’s blade, trying to figure out what they said once again, but considering it was missing around over half the sword’s original length according to people she talked to online regarding it(With a false identity, of course, she did not want to be swarmed with replies if it was found out who she was), that would be next to impossible.  
  
She ran her fingers along the guard, feeling the dirt and grime that built up over the centuries it surely sat in the ruined shrine, and absent-mindedly reached into her bag with her other hand and grabbed the cloth and special cleaner she had ordered a while ago.  
  
She dabbed the cloth with the cleaner and then carefully began to clean the one side of the broken blade first, she had taken great pains and efforts to get advice from actual blacksmiths and historians on how to restore or at least clean an ancient blade(and shield, as she knew Hop might want to clean his shield up) like this and got recommended this certain cleaner that wouldn’t damage it or Hop’s shield.  
  
Her movements stalled for a second, eyes narrowing at what she called that rusted shield Hop had. She just referred to it as _his_ in her head, not _the_ rusted shield or _Zamazenta’s_ shield, _**his**_ shield. She’d been doing that with the sword as well, more often than not she had to catch herself when thinking or talking about it from referring to it as _hers_.  
  
It was _Zacian’s_ , not hers, so what on earth was her problem?  
  
Lost in her thoughts as it were, she almost didn’t notice she had nearly completely cleaned this side of the blade and had instinctively moved on to cleaning up the guard, the cloth being quite dirty now from cleaning the blade up.  
  
She peered at the runes now, letting her hand continue to clean the guard while she tried to figure out what they said now that it was cleaned up. She had managed to get an answer at least regarding what language it was in when she posted it online, ancient royal Galarian, but due to it still being dirty she didn’t get a translation, though now she had cleaned it up she could make out what it said.  
  
Her mind ran through the alphabet she had looked up and memorized and after a moment, she squinted and mumbled. “...Of our legacy…?”  
  
Yeah, that’s what they said, something “ _of our legacy_ ”, what came before that she had no clue, she didn’t have the missing half of the blade.  
  
She softly groaned and finished cleaning the guard before putting it back in her bag. She had to get up and make breakfast for everyone and grabbed her bag before crawling out of her tent.

* * *

  
 _Hop dreamed he was training with the sword in some field, sword clashing and slashing at his opponent without much room for error as he stared a man with golden hair and green eyes down._  
  
 _“Roderick, don’t you think you’re being paranoid?!” He managed to shout over the clanging of swords, bringing his shield up to block a particularly strong attack from his retainer.  
  
“Not at all my prince! With the number of enemies we have, and the new land we are standing on, you need to defend yourself if you want to survive!” Roderick replied back, arming to knock Hop’s sword out of his hand as he struck his sword forward, but Hop rushed forward with a yell, shield tilted just so and he pushed up with a jolt, knocking the sword out of his retainer’s hand with the edge of his shield.  
  
“I.. already… know… how to defend myself!” He gasped for air as he put his sword at Roderick’s throat, gritting his teeth. “Need I prove my point more? I’m not helpless like my parents think I am.”  
  
“No, no need for that.” Roderick backed up and once it was clear the training fight was over, Hop dropped the sword as if it burned him and kicked it away.  
  
“You’re going to need to get over that if you’re going to be a proper prince Acaeus.” Roderick noted as the prince adjusted how his shield was on his arm.  
  
“What? My dislike for weapons I’ve seen used for murder?” Hop-Acaeus’ gaze and tone were flat and borderline venomous. “I don’t see the point of being a prince if one uses violence to get things done.”  
  
Roderick sighed and began to speak, but Hop-Acaeus ignored him and began walking off, shouting over his shoulder. “Don’t bother following me! I’m going for a walk and I desire to be alone with my thoughts!”  
  
He walked, regardless of what his retainer was shouting, and eventually, the shouts died down as he entered the forest.  
  
Fairy lights and lightning bugs lit the air of the woods as he walked, shifting his shield onto his back as he kept moving. Deeper and deeper into the woods, as he saw pokemon he had never seen before walking around. Some ran from him, but most saw he had no visible weapon and seemed just confused.  
  
Soon he came across a clearing with a pond, it was dazzling really, but his ears caught the sounds of whimpering and his gaze snapped around before finding what was the cause of the whimpering and rushing over.  
  
It was a dog pokemon, it’s fur was mainly red and blue with cream accents, but it was clearly very young, it looked to be mildly smaller than those yellow lightning dogs, the bolt hounds, running around elsewhere in this land. It’s red and yellow eyes were glazed over in pain, largely due to the wound it had in it’s side as it lay on the ground and kept it from moving.  
  
“You poor thing…!” He knelt down, the wound was serious and already a small pool of blood was on the ground, thankfully it seemed to be a mere flesh wound as no bones could be seen but it had to have hurt, it looked like a small dragon had taken a chunk out of this poor thing’s side.  
  
He couldn’t risk moving it, not with it in that condition, so he took a deep breath and prepared to attempt a healing spell he had one of the healers in the camp teach him. He put his hands over the wound and began to chant softly. “Spirits of life and gods of the world, heed my words and let me heal this poor creature, mend this wound!”  
  
A green glow came from his hands at his words, and soon the wound was healed like it was never there and it definitely took a weight off this poor pokemon as it looked at him blearily._  
  
 _“It’s alright my friend, you’re safe now.” He smiled at it, stroking it’s back fur gently and he swore he heard a “_ Thank you… _” in his head before the pokemon’s head dropped and it fell asleep._

* * *

Hop jolted awake, sitting up so fast he sent the weight on his chest flying with a startled “vee!” and he realized he sent his poor Eevee tumbling from his chest.  
  
“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Eve!” He reached over and picked up the silver eevee, petting her apologetically as she huffed and trilled as she settled against his chest, flicking his chin with a ear briefly.  
  
Now that he had calmed his racing heart and let his mind settle, he reflected on the very bizarre dream he had just woken up from.  
  
He was a prince in it? And he healed Zamazenta with magic? Well, there were fairy type pokemon so magic really wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, but that dream was strange. _Really_ strange.  
  
He scritched Eve behind the ear, surprisingly he hadn’t woken the rest of his pokemon, Sparky the boltund and Corviknight laying against Dubwool while Swanna laid close to Corviknight and Rillaboom.  
  
He sighed, letting Eve down and stretched out, eying the shield sticking out of his bag from the corner of his eye.  
  
That _strange shield_ , he had hardly been able to get it out of his head since he got it and it hardly ever left his bag, he was just drawn to it and he didn’t know why. He also had to fight the strange urges to always have it on his arm, cause frankly, the urge at times was downright nonsensical and out of left field. He noticed the weird writing on the back of it at some point to be in some weird runic language he knew from school to be ancient Galarian, but he didn’t know how to read it.  
  
It being so dirty and rusted also bugged the heck out of him, but he was scared of possibly breaking or ruining it if he used regular cleaners on it. Maybe he could ask Alira to help him find a cleaner that won’t damage it.  
  
He brought his hands to his hair, tugging on it a little roughly as he groaned quietly. All these questions with no answers bugged him, so he hoped that when they found the castle they’d get some answers.  
  
He then sharply noticed the smell of what seemed to be food cooking and carefully crawled out of his tent, Eve following him, and saw Alira was cooking at her firepit.  
  
She had her back to him, but her jacket was tied around her waist, revealing her black long sleeves were ripped on the top and tattered on the ends, and she was humming softly to herself.  
  
He stood and stretched up, making some noises that had her turning her head and her gaze locked onto him over her shoulder.  
  
“Morning ‘borning Hop!” She smiled at him, stirring what she was cooking once before setting the spoon against the edge and turning around to face him.  
  
“That’s a new one.” He chuckled as he approached her, not quite expecting but wasn’t startled when she sprung forward and hugged him, Hop laughing as he returned the gesture. “Good morning to you too Alli!”  
  
She giggled as she let go of him and stepped back, rocking on her heels briefly. “You sleep well?”  
  
“For the most part, sent poor Eve flying from my chest with how abruptly I woke up though.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Eve yipping from his heels with playful accusation in her voice.  
  
“Aww, poor little Evey~!” Alira chuckled, smiling. “Ah, but it’s good for her, keeps her on her toes~”  
  
The trainers laughed when Eve started yipping and hopping around their feet, pretty much sounding like she was going off on them and, as Alira would put it, ‘reading them the riot act’.  
  
The commotion from Eve woke the rest of the pokemon, and so their teams left their respective tents, yawning and grumbling while Alira went back to cooking and Hop went and sat at the table.  
  
“How did you sleep Alira?” Hop asked, watching as she got ready to start putting the curry onto plates.  
  
He noticed she hesitated for a second before answering. “Fine, I suppose…” She mumbled, tone a bit distant.  
  
He picked up on it immediately and asked. “Alli, did you have a nightmare?”  
  
“Wha- _No_.” She shook her head and got to plating the curry and rice. “Hang on, let me get this all plated so I don’t burn myself.”  
  
“Okay.” he let her get everyone their food as well as his and hers and waited for her to sit down before he asked again. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
“Not... quite.” She fidgeted with her hands, shuffling her rice around on her plate absently. “Had a really weird dream, like EXTREMELY weird.”  
  
“Go on.” He encouraged her to continue when she hesitated and after a moment she did.  
  
“I was a girl named Heather, I was walking with this guy who looked a lot like you..” Her expression scrunched slightly as she still moved her food around her plate and leaned her cheek on her other hand. “They were talking about things I didn’t really get honestly and it was weird to not… be myself.”  
  
“Sounds a bit like my dream Alli.” He responded, making her tilt her head at him questioningly as she finally began eating her food. “I had a dream that was weird as well, I was some prince guy named Acaecus and-”  
  
He jumped when she suddenly coughed, fighting to not choke on her food as he reached a hand over, worriedly asking as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Oh gosh Alira are you alright?!”  
  
“I’m fine _I’m fine-_ ” She coughed, smacking her hand onto the table and finally cleared her throat, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Acaeus was the guy Heather was walking with in my dream.”  
  
“ _What_?” Safe to say, Hop was gobsmacked and his jaw dropped.  
  
“Is this another weird case of us having visions of the same thing?” Her expression was wide and a mix of exasperation and worry.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Hop shook his head, pulling his hand back and pausing to eat before continuing. “There was no girl named Heather in my dream, I was just training with some guy, then I wandered into the woods and found what looked to be a very young and injured Zamazenta. Then it got weirder-I **_healed_** him with some sort of magic chant.”  
  
“What?” Now it was her turn to be surprised, eyebrows shooting up to almost hide behind her bangs.  
  
“Yeah, it was weird.” He finished his food after he finished talking and leaned his chin on his palm. “And the weirdest thing is, I can still recall it all _very vividly_ , it’s not like any other dream I had.”  
  
“Like a memory? That’s, that’s what it feels like right?” Alira stumbled over her words, stammering briefly, and she knit her fingers together over her half-finished plate with a sense of frustration at her stammer. “Same for me, it’s, it’s not like a dream, like a _memory_.”  
  
“Like a memory?” That... was accurate to how it felt actually. “That makes a load of sense actually.”  
  
She nodded, then looked over at their teams and hummed. “I should finish my food before Eve decides it’s her next target.”  
  
Hop turned his head and almost laughed when he saw the shiny eevee eying Alira’s unfinished plate like prey, petting the eevee as Alira began eating her food.  
  
“I still can’t believe you spent so long finding Eve.” Hop commented as he brought the eevee to his lap so he could make sure she didn’t jump across the table at his friend’s food.  
  
“Hm? I wanted to.” She mumbled, smiling a little bashfully and keeping her gaze on her plate. “You’ve been my friend since I was young, I wanted to be nice.”  
  
“You didn’t need to do that for me.” He reached across the table and put his hand on her free one.  
  
Automatically, she shifted her hand and laced her fingers with his, her gaze shifting up to meet his. “I wanted to.” She repeated, having difficulty with getting her words out like she sometimes did. “ _N...Needed to._ ” Her mouth shut with a click and her gaze drift down, she didn't always get like this but when she did, it was better to wait for a proper answer.  
  
“Just... don't go disappearing for a week without telling anyone again.” He still remembered _that_ terrifying week, after he got the fairy badge he made his way to Circhester and began trying to get the ice badge, it took him two days of attempts to realize that she hadn't shown up yet. He asked around the remaining challengers and turned out no one had seen her for at least two to three days, she had just vanished, sending him into a panic trying to find her, ending up roping Sonia and even Leon into helping him find his best friend.  
  
He ended up finding her with Leon when they were making their way back to Circhester and were in the cold part of route eight. They literally stumbled across her camp, having to duck a pryo ball Nova almost beaned the both of them with and finding out the raboot evolved, the rest of her team milling around the camp normally. Hop had rushed into her tent, finding her passed out with a dream ball clenched tightly in a hand.  
  
When she had woken up, she immediately hugged Hop when she saw him, about squeezing the daylights out of him before giving him the pokeball with a simple “For you!” Said pokeball had Eve in it and even now he didn't know why she went and got Eve for him.  
  
“To be fair, I didn't plan on being absent for so long, but I don't plan on doing that again.” She replied, finishing her food not long after and stretching her arms above her head. “We should pack up and get going when our food settles enough.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” He nodded, stretching as well and laughing when Eve took that opportunity to leap across the table to get at Alira’s plate. “H-Hey Eve!”  
  
“Go ahead, there’s not much left.” Alira laughed as well as the eevee started basically cleaning the plate. “ _Little starving marvin~_ You-”  
  
“- _You’d swear I never feed her~_ ” He quipped, watching as she about lost it laughing due to him finishing her sentence.  
  
He might not have admitted it the previous night, but he missed hanging out with her like this too.


	3. “Maybe this nudge will speed these young pups along…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally JUST realized I forgot to link to at least a picture of Alira so you know what she looks like XD Here's [ her regular trainer card](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614616220687400960/663615177333407744/EM7eRSdUEAEFUbb_-_Copy.png), she does have a rare and super rare one but I don't have the screenshot of the latter one yet!

Unsurprisingly, the woods were rather quiet as Hop and Alira walked for hours, there were the cries of pokemon in the distance but not much else.  
  
So, Alira started to hum, swinging her arms back and forth and swaying side to side while walking. She couldn’t stay still even while walking and Hop shared that sentiment.  
  
He himself played with a poketoy ball, tossing it around his hands, from hand to hand, up in the air, over the back of his hands, his hands were not still at all and he often hopped over any obstacle in the way, like an overturned log or knocked down tree if it was small enough. He had a lot of energy as it was so jumping around helped him get some of it out.  
  
This continued for a while, only Alira’s humming filling the silence and the occasional fumbling of Hop’s hands with his ball until there was a rumbling cry from Alira’s bag.  
  
She reached back and from the side pocket pulled out a scuffed friendball without breaking her stride and holding it in front of her with both hands, murmuring. “Hey hey, calm down. I can’t let you out right now, there’s not enough space and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
The ball shook in her hands and that cry rang out once more, though it didn’t seem as needy as before.  
  
“Who’s in that?” Hop tilted his head at the ball in her hand, swearing he saw the ball prior to this.  
  
“Eternatus.” She shrugged and pocketed the ball in her jacket, looking over and snickering at Hop’s expression. “ _What?_ ”  
  
“Wait, THAT’S the ball you caught him with?!” His eyes were as wide as saucers and eying the pocket the ball was in like it was going to burst any moment. “I thought you used a ultra ball or something!”  
  
“Nope.” She shook her head, smiling sheepishly as she scratched at her hair. “Remember how panicked _we both_ were? I could hardly think straight and _you_ had to help _me throw it_ once it went giant I was shaking so bad, I grabbed a ball at random and oops I grabbed a friendball. Didn’t plan on it but that’s what happened.”  
  
“Well, yeah now that you mention it.” He hmm’d, scratching at the back of his head. “Yeah, I remember that we weren’t exactly thinking straight, and you actually ended up fainting. Scared the crud out of me that’s for sure!”  
  
“I did _what_?” Her head snapped to the side to look at him, almost tripping over a log due to not looking.  
  
“Yeah, you fainted pretty good that day.” He tilted his head at her. “You don’t remember?”  
  
  
_Hop’s heart was racing painfully in his chest, staring up at the form of Eternamax Eternatus up high in the sky, murderous intent radiating from it as Zamazenta stood close to him growling back at it._  
  
_Dubwool stood nearby, staring up at the giant pokemon and it was only Widgyt’s wagging tail and just her fur in general brushing against his fur due to how close they stood to each other keeping the sheep pokemon from trembling. Widgyt was growling as well, but her ears were flat against her head and like it was with Dubwool, the pokemon next to her was the only thing keeping her from shaking.  
  
Zacian stood close to Alira to Hop’s immediate right, the dog legendary was growling up at Eternatus as well and one of those long strands of fur from it’s cheeks was loosely wrapped around Alira’s middle, probably due to how badly she was shaking. This battle had gone on for so long, Hop was surprised Leon hadn’t come to yet.  
  
Zamazenta then shifted, it’s shield sticking close to it as it let out a roar before bolting, jumping and ramming into Eternatus like it had done previously in the battle.  
  
Zamazenta upon landing then barked at Zacian who lifted it’s sword, light encasing it like before and after letting go of Alira, jumped at Eternatus and slashed it before landing on the ground.  
  
With that, both dog pokemon barked at the two humans as energy arched all over Eternatus and it groaned, clearly weakened enough to-  
  
“This is it Alli!” Hop turned to her as she looked at him, her eyes wide. “Try to catch Eternatus NOW!”  
  
“G-Got it!” She was shaking so much her bag practically fell off her back as she dug her hands through one of the pockets, trying to find a pokeball and eventually grabbed one.  
  
Her dynamax bracelet enlarged the ball like normal, but she almost fell over like it was too heavy in her hands and she cried out. “H-Hop help! I-I can’t-”  
  
“I gotcha Alli!” He ran over, skidding on his heels to stop on a dime, and grabbed one side of the ball, helping her lift it before he said. “On the count of three! One, two, _THREE-! _”  
  
At three, they threw it in unison at the Gigantic Pokémon, Alira then leaning partially on Hop as they watched the ball try to pull in the pokemon.  
  
They heard it roar and squirm for a moment, making the duo take a step forward in concern and fright, but they about gripped onto each other as they saw it’s form flicker with the red light signature of the pokeball working. Then it was suddenly pulled towards the pokeball, becoming so bright they had to cover their eyes until the ball shut with a loud clack and fell to the ground, shaking the ground as it landed.  
  
It shook once, twice, Alira separated from Hop to step towards it, shaking so much but muttering. “_Please please please please **stay in there…!** _” And Hop was desperately praying alongside her that it stayed-  
  
Thrice. Then, it flashed and shrunk back to normal size, a resounding click echoing through the air and Hop about fell over in relief as he cheered while Alira walked over, bending down on shaking legs to pick up the ball from the crater.  
  
She stood up long enough for Hop to see her pocket it, then she promptly tipped over and started to fall.  
  
“Alira!” He rushed to catch her, but surprisingly, Zacian rushed over and caught her on it’s back, form flashing as it returned to that powered down form it had with the rusted sword held in it’s mouth.  
  
The dog pokemon whined softly as it lowered itself to the ground, and Hop helped it rest her on the ground. She was out like a light, though after Zacian nosed her neck for a moment, the relieved huff it let out Hop assumed meant she was okay.  
  
Zacian laid the rusted sword next to her and nosed her hand briefly before backing up and Zamazenta came over, form flashing as well and it was suddenly holding the rusted shield in it’s mouth when it reverted to it’s powered down form.  
  
It carefully laid the shield by Hop and nosed his hand almost insistently, and he petted it gently. “Thank you for helping us.”  
  
It almost seemed to hum in response, giving him a strange but warm look as it gave his hand one last nuzzle before it joined Zacian._  
  
_The dog duo turned to two humans and howled briefly before jumping off and into the sky where they disappeared from sight._  
  
  
“Huh. No wonder my memories go blank right after I picked up the ball.” She crossed her arms, brow furrowing.  
  
“I had to explain what happened to the paramedics after, they were seriously concerned about you and Leon.” He then crossed his arms, giving her a look. “You didn’t tell me you nearly broke your ankle during the battle when one of Eternatus’ attacks knocked us back, the paramedics had to tell me that.”  
  
“I... honestly didn’t notice?” That half-smile pulled at her face again. “With what was going on I hardly noticed much if anything not related to Eternatus.”  
  
“Well, I really get that, but other than that you need to be more careful of that.” He frowned. “You’ve always not noticed if you’re hurt, even when we were younger, I don’t want you to get hurt seriously and not notice until it’s too late.”  
  
“I promise.” She held up her left pinky finger to him and he didn’t hesitate to link his own right pinky with hers as she smiled.  
  
“Good!” He grinned, even while noticing the deformation of the tip of her pinky, the very tip being very small and slightly tight feeling with a faint tiny scar visible on both sides. “You mind telling me what’s up with your pinky now? I never thought to ask before so I’m a bit curious.”  
  
“Well, it’s probably what gives me that not noticing if I get hurt.” She giggled a tad nervously, shifting around to Hop’s other side so she could still link her finger with his. “But ah, mishap with a car door. It was a old van with a sliding back door, I was… Five? I’m pretty sure.” She bit her lip. “I don’t remember everything and practically none of the pain mind you, but I was pulling myself into the car with my left hand gripping the divide between the passenger door and the back door, then suddenly my brother slammed the back door on my hand.”  
  
“The more I hear about this mysterious brother of yours, the more I despise him.” He scowled, shifting to hold her hand tightly in his own.  
  
“If you dislike my brother, just wait till somehow my father comes up in a topic.” She offhandedly remarked and shrugged absently. “Anyhow. Tip of my pinky nearly got cut completely off, mom said my nail was only on by a sliver of skin, parents got me to the hospital soon after, I just remember putting my hand in a bowl of ice, being in a car, the next thing I know I’m in a hospital room.”  
  
She then snorted in amusement. “Now, I hardly remember much after that, side from telling my dad to turn off the light so I could sleep and the nurse kept turning it back on, but _apparently_ , I threw one _hell_ of a fit when they were trying to get an x-ray of my pinky. Like, I was apparently thrashing around and I knocked three guys trying to hold me down into the wall, knocked two into a surgical table, AND-” she broke off into a fit of giggles. “I ripped a hole in my dad’s tie with my teeth before they managed to sedate me.”  
  
“Gosh, you were one crazy child, and you were only FIVE?” Hop’s eyes were wide with astonishment and amusement.  
  
“Yep, five and I was one feral little girl when in pain.” She laughed. “I had to have a cast on my finger for a good while, a month or more at most I think? Left my pinky looking like this.” She held their joined hands up with her pinky sticking out.  
  
“I hope there’s no more gruesome stories like this in your past.” He gripped her hand a bit tighter and was never more glad she moved to Galar when she did. Sounded like her life in Sinnoh wasn’t a nice one.  
  
“Nope, 'side from getting really bad cuts on my right knee that left scars thanks to a bad and ratty desk, none I can remember.” She shrugged, then promptly yelped as she nearly tripped on something. “Aiee!”  
  
“Alli-!” He gripped her hand, dug his feet in, and pulled, keeping her from falling on her face. “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, sheesh, what the heck did I trip on?” She looked down once she got her balance back and about choked. “Holy heck!”  
  
Hop looked down and what seemed to be part of a pillar, a stone one, was embedded in the ground. Following it to the right with his eyes, he saw the rest of it standing crookedly, vines crawling up it at odd angles and moss on it in patchy places. There was another pillar not far from that one in the same state of disrepair.  
  
“Woah.” he breathed out, walking over with her to one of the standing pillars and inspecting it. “It looks almost identical to the arch in the shrine, just minus the arch part.”  
  
“...Look, there’s, uh, walking stones!” Alira pointed to the ground and sure enough, an array of stones were set in the ground, like a path that lead further onward into the mist.  
  
“Where does it lead?” Hop wondered before beginning to tug Alira along with him as they followed the path, soon coming to a surprisingly crystal clear area of the forest.  
  
It was a small clearing that looked to have been a meeting spot in centuries long past, there was a fountain in the middle of the clearing with a statue of Zacian and Zamazenta sitting side by side, heads bowed as if in prayer, in the middle of the fountain itself, with stone benches and tables scattered around the clearing. Some tables and benches were cracked or broken, but the fountain, it was strangely _pristine_ , there were vines creeping up the edges but otherwise, it looked untouched by time or nature.  
  
“Hm… This should be a good place to take a break.” Alira mused, slipping her bag off her shoulders and letting go of Hop’s hand to place her bag on an unbroken table before approaching the fountain. Peering over, she was shocked to see the water in it was crystal clear.  
  
“Hey Hop!” She called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the water. “This is super freaky, the water in the fountain isn’t- _ACK!_ ”  
  
She suddenly felt something large ram into her back and sent her toppling into the water face first. The water was incredibly shallow so she was able to shove herself up on her arms, coughing and rubbing at her eyes to get the water out of them.  
  
“Alira!” Hop rushed over as he saw her suddenly jolt forward and fall into the water headfirst, thankfully as he reached the edge and leaned forward he saw she was fine, if rather soaked and rubbing water out of her eyes. “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, did you see what hit me?” She shifted into a sitting position so she could rub at her eyes with both hands.  
  
“Nothing hit you, you just jolted and fell in.” He shook his head, then noticing how clear the water was. “Holy heck the water’s crystal clear!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I was-” She was able to open her eyes and gasped, gaze behind and above Hop. “Oh gods!”  
  
“What?” He looked around, but didn’t see anything.  
  
“The fog, it’s _gone_ , I can’t see any of it at the edges of the clearing.” Her eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
Hop furrowed his brows and looked around once more, but the fog was still there. “No it isn’t.”  
  
“I’m telling you it’s-gah!” Alira tried to get up, but her foot slipped on some moss under the water and she fell back into the water with a splash that hit Hop’s upper torso and face, making him recoil with a sputter.  
  
“Aaaah I’m so so sorry Hop! I didn’t mean to do that!” Alira panicked, afraid she might have upset him and already frazzled from the sudden trip into the water.  
  
“It’s fine Alli! It’s just some water, no skin off my back.” He rubbed his eyes with his hands and then the sleeve of his jacket, blinking his eyes open and then he reached over. “Here, grab on so you don’t slip again.”  
  
She frowned but nodded, reaching and grabbing his hand. He helped her out of the water fountain and turned around to grab her bag so she could get changed due to being completely soaked, only to jump back and nearly end up taking a trip into the fountain himself. “The heck?!”  
  
The fog was gone now, he could not see a single bit of fog anywhere now and he knew fog couldn’t clear up so quickly, not that fast.  
  
“Aha, so it’s _not_ just me seeing things!” If she wasn’t sopping wet she probably would have jumped in the air, but was more occupied peeling her soaking wet jacket off and thanking the fact she still wore her black shirt today.  
  
“How the heck is this possible?” Hop shook his head, squinting as he looked around before sighing. “This mystery will need to wait for a moment, want me to set up my tent so you can get changed?” He shifted his backpack off his back as he looked over his shoulder at his best friend wringing out her jacket.  
  
“Please, I have a few extra changes of clothes in my bag and I’d... rather not change behind a tree.” She flushed red as an embarrassed smile pulled at her expression and her brow furrowed, gaze looking anywhere but at Hop.  
  
“Alright, one moment Alli!” He nodded before quickly getting his tent out, setting it up in enough time for Alira to rummage through her bag and find her changes of clothes, briefly pausing on what she wanted to change into before deciding and setting the clothes and shoes aside in a folded pile.  
  
She draped her jacket on a mostly unbroken bench to dry right before Hop came out of his tent, giving her a thumbs-up as he stood which she nodded at before ducking into the tent quickly with her clothes in hand.  
  
While Hop waited for her to finish getting changed, he went over to the fountain, peering suspiciously at the water before using a spare water bottle he had to fill it with the water. He may not know exactly if the water was the cause of them suddenly not seeing the fog, but he could get it checked out by a professor once they got back after they found the castle of the two heroes.  
  
He shivered as a cold wind brushed by him, tightening the cap on the bottle before looking around warily, on the lookout for anything he couldn’t see before a hand on the ball with Dubwool in it. He didn’t see anything, so he sighed and let go of the pokeball in time for him to hear Alira leave the tent.  
  
“All changed now Alli?” He looked over his shoulder, only to quickly spin around as he saw what she was wearing.  
  
She was using a small towel she had to dry her hair with one hand as she stood, her other hand carrying her wet clothes, but the fact she was wearing a long-sleeved, white pleated _dress_ with a belt around the middle and wearing black cropped leggings under it was a _major_ switch from what she normally wore. She swapped her trainers for brown loafers with short socks as well.  
  
“Yeah, all done and out of my wet clothes.” She placed her soaked clothes on the table her bag was on, looking over at Hop and tilting her head. “What’s with the look?”  
  
“Well, you don’t _usually_ wear dresses mate.” he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to word this. “Guess I’m not used to it is all.”  
  
“You’re not the only one.” She gave a small shrug before beginning to arrange her wet clothes on various parts of the table or nearby benches to dry in the sun. “I don’t normally wear them cause I’m not normally comfortable wearing them in public, you know.” She shrugged again. “I don’t mind if it’s just around people I know and trust though, like you.”  
  
“I…” He found himself at a mild loss as to what to reply to that with as he watched her move around and place her wet clothing in sunny spots to dry.  
  
It wasn’t like she _hadn’t said_ something like that before, **hardly** , as she often trusted him with more than she trusted her mother and said so on more than one occasion, but he explicitly remembered when she was fourteen saying something like “ _I’ll die before I wear anything with a skirt_ ” cause of rumors she had dealt with back in her hometown of sick people using mirrors to look under a girl’s skirt, leading to her paranoia regarding them.  
  
So her feeling comfortable enough to wear a _dress_ of all things around him surprised him. Though, she was wearing thick black leggings so that probably aided her in feeling comfortable to wear that dress. _Still though..._  
  
“Thank you.” He finally found himself saying as she fluffed out her black shirt, her face scrunching at the resulting water flicking off it as she set it on a table broken in half as he gave her a warm smile. It honestly touched him deeply.  
  
“Not a problem Hops.” She turned and smiled at him. “How ‘bout we make camp? It’s almost lunch and we were walking for gosh knows how long and it’ll give my clothes a chance to dry.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan!” He grinned, getting to setting up his firepit as she did the same, not setting her tent up as they weren’t going to stay there for the night.  
  
Once Alira’s firepit and their pots were set up, they let their pokemon out of their balls and went about making lunch, leaving their pokemon to explore the clearing.  
  
Eve shook her fur once she was out of her ball, the silverite eevee looking around curiously at her surroundings before spotting the fountain. She bounded over to it, hopping up on the edge of it to peer in and letting out an excited “Vee!” when she saw it had water in it.  
  
She wasted no time in jumping in with a large splash, said splash being _large_ enough to hit one too-close-to-the-fountain Nova square on the back as she was kicking her pyro ball around out of habit. The fire type rabbit squawked and kicked the ball out of pure reflex, grazing Lily and _actually_ hitting Rillaboom square on the back.  
  
The roserade and gorilla pokemon shouted out of shock as they jumped, attracting the attention of their trainers, Alira only able to utter out a “ _Uh oh._ ” as Rillaboom sent one of his drumsticks flying, hitting _Shiro_ square on the forehead. That made the water type sputter and the inteleon’s rapid battering it away from his face sent it _flying_ once more.  
  
It smacked Sparky square on the head, leaving the male boltund blinking in _complete confusion_ as the previous four pokemon began shouting at each other. Lily at Nova with a sharp tone in her voice while Nova sounded indignant and defensive, and Shiro the same with Rillaboom.  
  
Calethorne and Widgyt quickly rushed over and placed themselves between the shouting pokemon, Cale pushing Nova and Shiro back and Widgyt doing her best to keep the much larger than her Rillaboom back while Lily was easier to keep back due to being around Widgyt’s size.  
  
The six pokemon were all shouting(or barking in Widgyt’s case) and at that point, the two trainers snapped out of their stupor, and Hop rushed forward while Alira scanned the ground for something before bending down and picking it up, mind racing. _I really hope I remember this correctly!_  
  
“Hey, stop fighting!” Hop shouted, and it did seem like a full-on fight was about to break out despite his shouting and Cale and Widgyt’s efforts-  
  
Then some sort of gentle, flute-like _whistling song_ rang out, and everyone froze, the pokemon’s gazes snapping to look behind Hop.  
  
Hop turned his head, seeing Alira had her eyes closed, but with two fingers she had a leaf pressed against her lips and seemed to be... _whistling_ into it or _somehow playing_ it.  
  
All the pokemon seemed to calm down as she continued to play and Widgyt closed her eyes, swaying with the song whilst seemingly smiling as Eve popped out of the fountain, yipping apologetically and seeming to explain her own part in the mishap.  
  
Nova patted her head and as the pokemon began to converse calmly and seeming to explain what happened to each other, Hop walked back to Alira as she stopped playing that leaf. Her eyes opened and even she seemed surprised by how calm everyone was now.  
  
“Holy heck that _actually_ worked...” She whispered, eyes wide as she lowered the leaf from her mouth.  
  
“What was that?” Hop asked, eyes wide as well as she shook her head to clear it.  
  
“O-Oración.” she said, folding her hands over her heart, a warm, nostalgic light glimmering in her eyes. “One of the few happy things I keep from my time in Sinnoh. This girl I was friends with, her grandmother taught me and her how to play the leaf whistle, which can be done just using any old leaf, as well as how to play Oración." She paused, trying to think. "It's...Her grandmother said,”  
  
She closed her eyes and said softly. “ _Oración can soothe even the fiercest rage in a pokemon and bring peace to those troubled._ ” Her eyes opened and she smiled as she lowered her hands to her sides. “I’m honestly surprised I even _remembered_ it, let alone how to play it enough that it’d work, it’s been nearly a decade since I played it or played the leaf whistle at all. Had waay too much running around this noggin of mine in the meantime since then.” She rapped her knuckles against her head for emphasis.  
  
“Well, I’m really glad you remembered it, I mean it stopped them from fighting!” He grinned and reached forward, grasping her hands in his own. “Plus it was really, _really_ pretty to listen to, I’ve never heard anything like it before!”  
  
“A-Aah, um!” Alira stammered, turning red before smiling bashfully. “Thank you, that’s really good to hear.” She cleared her throat. “Now, we _should_ get back to cooking before the food burns.”  
  
“Oh crap!” Hop bolted away from Alira to rush over to his pot, making Alira giggle as she returned to her own whilst ignoring how warm her ears were. She shifted when a brief cold breeze blew by her, making her glance around with narrow eyes before returning to tending her pot. _That’s strange, it’s almost summer and yet there are cold breezes like that… Hm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used if you don't know it is this [one(Can you tell what my favorite/childhood pokemon movie was? XD)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg4BAoEgZpE), and I just want to say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the ending parts with the leaf whistle! Also, fun fact about her outfit with the dress, that one is actually from her super rare league card I made after reaching Circhester in my Sword file! And nope, I don't know what's going on with the chapter title!


	4. Synchronicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a weird chapter, I've been having mental issues lately and I struggled a lot with this chapter, it just refused to cooperate so it might be rather clunky in places, but I tried and I hope you can enjoy it regardless? Posting this now cause I might need to take a day or two break from writing so I can regain some energy cuz I'm low on it as I've been writing nonstop and I don't want to lose my drive for this story.

Once lunch was made and served to everyone(Hop sneaking in the fountain water into both pots just in case so their pokemon could see through the fog) and waiting a few minutes to let their food settle, they returned their pokemon to their balls before packing up their stuff.  
  
Alira cringed as she noticed that while her clothes were almost completely dry, her jacket was still mildly damp before sighing and tying the arms around both of her bag’s straps, making sure it was secure and resting on the outside of the bag then slipping the bag on her back.  
  
After nodding at each other, they began walking once more, off in the direction they seemed to be pulled in. With the obstacle of the fog now gone, they made more progress than during the previous hours as they walked, even when night fell though they did stop at one point to get their flashlights out and so Alira could change out of her dress after mentioning she didn’t want to rip the skirt if she stumbled into a thornbush.  
  
With the fog gone, they were now able to see all the pokemon living in the forest, and there were a lot. A lot, to the point they were very surprised they weren’t tripping over them before when the fog was still a problem.  
  
Lycanrocs, midday forms, midnight forms and dusk forms alike, ran through the bushes in small packs, Dedenne scampered from tree branch to tree branch, eevees ducked from one bush to another- just pokemon of _all kinds_ seemed to live in these woods, undisturbed by humans.  
  
And so, for the next several days, they walked and traveled through the woods, stopping to take breaks and make camp for the nights of course. They covered a lot of ground that way and seemed to be getting closer to wherever they were headed.  
  
But the closer they were getting to that destination, the more strange dreams they were having at an alarming frequency.  
  
  


* * *

  
_Hop was Acaeus once more, and it seemed some time had passed since the events of the last dream, as there was a small castle in the process of being built near the camp Acaeus was staying in. Not that he was in the camp for long. Ducking out of his tent at the crack of dawn before anyone awoke, he grabbed his shield and ran into the woods, laughter barely hidden as he ran to the clearing from before and looked around excitedly for a certain pokemon._  
  
_“C’mon Zen! Don’t be playing sneaky assassin again!” He called out before a large weight tackled him to the ground from the side, male laughter ringing through his head as he felt a big nose nudging his chin.  
  
“_And I thought I told you my name was Zamazenta! _” The dog pokemon laughed as Acaeus pushed his head away with a hand, though he couldn’t do much for him practically sitting on his chest.  
  
“Ah, Zen’s more regal, and I can’t pronounce your full name correctly.” Acaeus chuckled, finally shoving him off his chest so he could sit up and pat the pokemon on the head. “How you been my good friend? After last week when you took me on a tour of your absolutely stunning forest, I’ve been up to my eyes in ‘royal documents’ this, ‘sword training’ that, the ‘deal with the lunatic local’ problem and it’s driven me absolutely bonkers that my retainer wouldn’t let his gaze off me so I couldn’t visit you until now.”  
  
“_I’ve been well! Helped my sister and her friend with a problem and have been protecting the pokemon of this forest from any threats for the most part! _” Zamazenta puffed out his chest proudly for a few moments before proceeding to flop onto Acaeus’ lap. “_ I have missed you my friend, though, it’s almost always business with my sister lately and I don’t often have the chance to talk with any pokemon of the forest. And I think her friend is a touch afraid of me. _” He huffed an audibly amused puff of air through his nose and Acaeus decided to rub his ears.  
  
“Ah, I wonder why. You’re not that imposing unlike what you’ve described of your sister.” He hummed, ignoring the mock offended look Zamazenta shot him.  
  
“_I am offended my good sir! _” The pokemon squawked before breaking off into laughter. “_ Well, I’m not as it’s true, and she’s got a glare that can cut through ice and is the more...offensive out of us. _”  
  
“She sounds like someone my retainer might like.” Acaeus put a hand to his chin in thought. “Out of curiosity, when I can meet her?”  
  
“_Zacian is actually going to be coming by with her friend, she wants to meet you and make sure you’re trustworthy. _” Zamazenta hummed, pushing his head against the human’s fingers even more. “_ Ah right there! There’s an itch that’s been there since yesterday I haven’t been able to get. _”  
  
“Wait excuse me?” His eyes went wide even as he continued to scritch behind Zamazenta’s ear. “When?”  
  
“_Well, as soon as she’s able! _” As soon as the pokemon finished speaking, the bushes rustled on the other side of the clearing. “_ Oh, there she is! _”_  
  
_From the bushes out stepped a deep blue and pink dog pokemon like Zamazenta, only instead of having a ponytail it had braids on the side of its head, and right behind it was a girl, in peasant clothing, with the most striking blue eyes that locked onto his immediately, features framed by long brown hair._  
  


* * *

_Alira dreamed she was Heather once more but she was being chased._  
  
_Heather hid behind a large tree, skirt folded it in front of her with a hand so it didn’t billow out from the sides of the tree, other hand resting on her chest as she tried to keep her gasping for air quiet.  
  
Holy hell those drunk tavern idiots don’t know when to quit, she could hear their shouting from here and far from the last time she cursed her mother for starting up a traveling tavern business that took them to this uncharted land.  
  
She hated working as a barmaid and dealing with twitwits making grabs for her rear or chest, and when the three currently chasing her didn’t know to back the hell off so she decked them with her tray she was carrying and proceeded to book it into the very much unknown woods.  
  
She tilted her head to better listen and when she was certain they were far enough away, she booked it even further into the woods, she didn’t mind if she had to sleep out among the wild creatures and pokemon for the night, it was a far better choice than the one awaiting her at home where she knew her mother would scold her for her reaction and deny her dinner.  
  
Maybe it’d be better to live out here, it might actually treat her more kindly than her mother ever did-  
  
With a yelp, she tripped over a tree root and fell right on her front. Her head hit something, another root and her vision spun. She could hardly discern up from down and sound was distorted and muffled, she heard something but she couldn’t tell what.  
  
Her hearing cleared up enough for her to hear what sounded like a dog barking and growling, the drunk idiots shouting in what seemed to be fear, footsteps running away, then nothing._  
  
_She shifted onto her back, propping herself on her arms to find a blue and pink dog, with piercing yellow eyes, staring right as her._  
  
  


* * *

  
One night, they made camp in the ruins of a VERY old cottage, and both their dreams made them wake up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat and wondering just what was going on the morning after.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Hop was Acaeus again, but...Something very wrong was happening._  
  
_Acaeus was running, the skies were dark and he could hear people in his camp screaming but he paid it no mind, far more concerned with the pokemon that were absolutely giant running amok through the encampment.  
  
He didn’t even have his armor on like he usually did, he just had his regular clothes on and he only had his shield.  
  
He reached the edge of the camp and continued to bolt, having to dive forward in a roll when he dodged a bolt of red lightning but was quickly back on his feet, darting into the forest without a second thought.  
  
“Zen! Zen!” He shouted, calling for Zamazenta as he knew that if anyone knew what was going on it was him or Zacian.  
  
He reached the clearing in record time, only to see the only person there was Heather and she spun to meet him, eyes wide.  
  
“Acaeus! I can’t find Zacian and Zamazenta is nowhere to be seen!” She ran over to him, nearly bowling him over but managed to stop before she did, her voice sounded very rough like she had been talking at a far higher volume than normal. “I don’t know where either of the two are!”  
  
Acaecus felt his heart drop in his chest as he looked down at the former tavern maid._  
  
_If Zacian and Zamazenta couldn’t be found,_ what happened to them?  
  


* * *

Hop jolted awake, gasping for air and clenching the part of his shirt over his heart in his hand. His heart was hammering in his chest and he realized he was shaking, he felt like he himself lived what he just dreamed and that was _terrifying_. Even more so as he recognized the darkened skies of the darkest day, the chaotic sounds mimicking the ones heard his own version of from the streets below as _he and Alira raced to stop Eternatus-_  
  
He couldn’t stay in his tent, _he felt like he was suffocating_ , so he got out of his sleeping bag before quickly leaving his tent. He made his way to Alira’s tent, peering past the flaps to seeing she was awake surprisingly.  
  
She was sitting up, resting her head sideways on her knees which she had hugged to her chest and was spaced out until she spotted Hop. She raised her head, tilting her head slightly in confusion and seemed to be silently asking what was wrong.  
  
He opened his mouth before shutting it with a shake of his head, his eyebrows raising when she raised a hand in his direction before motioning him to join her as she straightened out her legs.  
  
He hesitated only briefly before crawling in, ending up beside her where she immediately pulled him into a hug, one he readily reciprocated. Hiding his face in her shoulder as she held him tightly, leaning her head against his, he didn’t want to leave her embrace. He felt safe and didn't want to have that dream again.  
  
The two eventually fell asleep, curling up together on her sleeping bag and sleeping peacefully now.

* * *

  
_Alira dreamed she was Heather again, and she was riding a Rapidash._  
  
_She guided her Rapidash to go to a hill she could see not far away, no saddle or anything as she had her arms wrapped around the horn pokemon’s neck, it’s cyan and pale purple mane and tail flowing out from behind it as it galloped across the landscape.  
  
She crested the hill and with a gentle tug on it’s mane, it slowed to a stop and she looked back, giggling when she saw Acaeus catching up on his own Rapidash.  
  
“Catching up slow poke?” She called out to the young man and he laughed in return as he soon joined her on the hill.  
  
“Well, you’re one to talk, miss Rapidash-whisperer!” He shot back, chuckling as his Rapidash stopped beside her own. “You act as if you’ve lived here all your life.”  
  
“I haven’t lived here more than a scant few months. You still haven’t told me where you’re from.” She rolled her eyes, ignoring how her throat hurt at how she was making it louder than she normally talked.  
  
“Ah, it’s not important, I came here on a boat.” He shrugged, flicking his purple ponytail back over his shoulder.  
  
She gave him a flat stare which he chuckled at, shaking her head. “You are strange my good sir.”  
  
“No more than you, my dear.” He grinned. “I mean, we’re both friends with Zen and Zacia after all, strange is normal when dealing with talking pokemon.”  
  
“Ha! You’ve a fair point Acaeus.” She giggled, resting a hand on the hilt of the very pretty sword he had given her. “I must thank you again for giving me this after I mentioned not having anything to defend myself with, I don’t know where you got it.”  
  
“Ah, you needn’t thank me, I had it sitting around and I certainly wouldn’t have made use of it.” He shrugged, holding his shield aloft. “I much prefer my shield to a sword.”  
  
“And I the sword to the shield.” She unsheathed the sword and held it to the skies as well.  
  
They then heard a weird booming sound from above and the skies flashed red briefly as they looked up, their Rapidashs murmuring warily.  
  
Thousands of tiny red glowing jewels were seemingly falling from the heavens, scattering from the larger red stone that sailed over the duo and landed in the field beyond the hill they were on.  
  
“Falling stars!” Heather gasped, eyes wide in wonder as she witnessed this absolute spectacle. “So many stars are falling after that large one!”  
  
“Let’s get closer! No one’s ever seen a star up close after all!” Acaeus beamed before making his Rapidash bolt towards the smoking crater._  
  
_“Acaeus!” Heather called after him, spurring her pokemon to follow him when he showed no signs of stopping or turning back. Though she had to admit, she was kind of excited to see a star up close._  
  


* * *

Alira snapped awake, taking in a deep breath and fighting not to cry out, g _ods her back was soaked_ , that dream _wasn’t even that intense_ but-  
  
**Hell** , who was she kidding, that big star that fell from the sky in it was a dead ringer for what remained of that black egg Eternatus came from over a year ago in the power plant and the mere _idea of needing to go through what happened that day again terrified the **living daylights** out of her._  
  
She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, she certainly wouldn’t be falling back asleep anytime soon. And she didn’t, until Hop came to her tent, clearly having woken from his own dream and she didn’t hesitate to let him come in.  
  
He probably didn’t realize it, but she could feel how drenched the back of his shirt was and how he was shaking so badly, making her hold him tightly and securely so he knew he was safe, that whatever happened in his dream couldn’t get him here whilst his own arms around her calmed her down.  
  
That was the way things always were for them really, knowing or doing what the other needed even if it couldn't be put to words. They just knew what each other needed at any given point, even before the other was aware of it or either of them realized it, while growing up together. How and why they simply were like this, they didn't know, it didn't need an explanation. It was simply always Alira and Hop who understood each other on that level and that was just fine.  
  
...The dreams weren’t the end of the weird happenings though. One night, something woke Hop up and he felt like he had to leave his tent to get some air.  
  
When he did though, he was startled to find Alira, still asleep clearly by her closed eyes, standing in the moonlight, head tilted to the skies.  
  
“Alira!?” Hop yelped but she didn’t seem to hear him, and as he got closer he heard her whisper something softly.  
  
“ _Egoum adventus amacus…_ ” With that, Hop had to rush forward as she collapsed and he barely caught her before she made contact with the ground.  
  
“Nghh…” Her eyes blinked open tiredly and she nearly jumped when she saw Hop hovering above her. “Hop…? What’re you doing in my tent?”  
  
“We’re not in your tent.” He frowned worriedly. “We’re outside, you were just standing there and said something weird, egoum adventus something then you just collapsed just now.”  
  
Her brow furrowed and she sat up, looking disturbed but not saying a word, seeming to think.  
  
And thinking she indeed was, remembering to be more specific what happened in the battle town once only five days before this trek into the slumbering weald started.  
  
  
_She had reached the top of the Poke Ball tier and was battling Leon, she had a froslass she named Seraphina out against his last pokemon, that inteleon he had since his last champion battle with her and she hadn’t failed to fondly comment on remembering that pokemon which made Leon grin._  
  
_The inteleon was looking pretty weak, so Alira saw a chance to end the battle, her free hand on the hilt of the rusted sword in her bag keeping her calm, but… she was also feeling very weird at this point.  
  
“Okay Sera, use _-glacius ventio- _!” Her voice choked and a stinging sharp pain shot through her head, words alien even to her being used in place of what she was trying to say, Icy Wind.  
  
But somehow, Seraphina understood her anyway and used the move in question, knocking the inteleon out and winning the battle as she put a hand to her head, the pain lingering and getting worse.  
  
She heard Leon saying something, but she couldn’t understand the words and the next thing she knew, she heard clattering and the sound of metal hitting the floor. She dully realized she fell to her knees, propping herself on the hand that had the sword in her grip as her vision swam.  
  
She was quick to shove the sword away, sending it skitting across the smooth floor as she gripped at her head, she felt weird and strange and not like herself-  
  
For a few moments, even as the sound of footsteps rushing towards her rang out, she briefly couldn’t recall who she was. No name or identity registered for the scariest few moments of her life and she finally registered she was shaking.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder firmly, making her flinch and her head snapped up to meet Leon-_wait who was that face resembles someone else from long ago _-’s concerned gaze.  
  
He was saying something, a name, a name, Al-Ali-  
  
“_ **Alira!** _” The world and her sense of self suddenly snapped into focus, making her sway and he quickly steaded her by placing his other hand on her other shoulder. “Easy there Alli. Take a deep breath.”  
  
She felt like she was going to pass out, but she breathed in and let it out shakily, hands coming up to grip onto his arms for support. It was okay it was okay she was Alira ~~no not knowing who she was no nono-~~  
  
In goes another breath, and while the headache was lessening, tears sprung to her eyes unbidden and she felt a sob building in her throat for no reason. Leon’s eyes widened and before she knew it, she was pulled into a secure hug that made her feel safe, she didn’t hesitate in hugging him back, hiding her face in his jacket as her shoulders hitched with silent sobs.  
  
“I’m sorry I don’t-I don’t know why I’m-” She tried to get out between sobs, but Leon hushed her, running a hand down her back soothingly.  
  
“It’s alright Alira, just get it out.” He shushed her, eying the sword she had all but kicked away, noticing the glow it had for a few more moments before it faded.  
  
It took her a few minutes, but she eventually calmed down and realized how utterly bizarre her sudden fit was.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She apologizes but Leon shakes his head.  
  
“Don’t be, I’m not too sure if it was your fault to begin with,” He began, eying the sword once more. “How long have you had that sword?”  
  
“About… over a year? Since the Eternatus deal.” She shrugged. “I got it during the darkest day to try to help with what was going on and it did.”  
  
“Has that ever happened before?” He was thankful she hadn’t lifted her head from his chest or she would have seen his shocked expression at how long she had it.  
  
She shook her head, then paused. “Well, no, but I haven’t held it as long as I did today. It…” She struggled with words for a moment. “I don’t know how but it helps calm me so I’m not shaking in my boots from nerves when I hold it even briefly, like there’s some weird connection between me and it cause Hop’s held it but he felt nothing. It’s why I was so calm-looking during the beginning of our match in the league ages ago, not going to lie I was really nervous to where I held it briefly before the match because I couldn’t calm down.”  
  
Her hands gripped the back of his shirt. “I’ve never had a hand on it as long as I did today though, that was… strange. I hope that wasn’t considered cheating.”  
  
“No, I don’t think so if it helped you think clearly.” He tightened his grip around her carefully but comfortingly, aware that she had some issues with physical contact and only Hop ever seemed to know what to do and what not to do. “I don’t know what this weird connection you and it have entails or what might be linking you to it, but be careful okay? You spoke some sort of weird language and were extremely upset just now, I don’t want you to get hurt because of it.”  
  
She nodded with an affirmative hum, she certainly planned on that, that was for sure._  
  
  
“Alira?” Hop’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she breathed in, trying to keep her shaking as minimal as possible.  
  
“That’s... strange.” She managed, frowning deeply. “Let’s… track this if it happens again.”  
  
“Alira?” Hop picked up on the strange tone in her voice right away, even more so when she pulled her knees to her chest. “Alira, did this happen before?”  
  
“...Yeah, brushed it off before.” Her voice was so soft, whisper-like. “I didn’t think it’d happen again.” Her nails dug into her pant legs and Hop instinctively reached over and grabbed her hands. Her gaze flickered to look at him from the corner of her eye at this. “It’s connected to the rusted sword. I… I _really_ hope that this and the weird feelings I’ve had with it can have some answers if we find the castle.”  
  
He caught the fearful lit in her voice, even as soft as it was, and was quick to pull her into a tight hug which she sunk into without a second thought. For a moment, she thought she felt his heart beating in sync with her own.  
  
Only five days later, they reached a break in the treeline and stepping out from under the shade of the trees and fauna, they were met with a shocking sight.  
  
An absolutely large lake lay before them, massive in size, but on the other side of the lake from where they were standing, a cliff rose above the water in the distance, with a large, old castle resting atop it, an abandoned-looking settlement seeming to lay on the land off to the right side of the lake in between the cliff and them.  
  
Alira let out a disbelieving laugh before absolutely shrieking with delight, jumping in the air as Hop cheered right alongside her. The two even turning to each other and grasping each other by the arms before jumping at the same time, grinning at each other before looking back to the castle they knew the pull in their beings was taking them.  
  
_Finally_ , their destination was within their sights at last.


	5. Though we go by different names…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the most draining and fun chapter to work on, gods this was a rollercoster to write ngl. I'm not going to say much other than the next two chapters will be focused solely on the present after the absolute ton of flashbacks in this one. Oh, and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Tags have been edited accordingly to accommodate some things in this chapter.
> 
> Also, for the courtesy of my readers, I am going to say this chapter has a trigger I'll put here.
> 
> TW: Death in a flashback

It would probably take at least five more days to get around the lake to castle, but they were in no hurry now that they had it in their sights.  
  
Alira lead the way to the abandoned settlement, the duo reached the outskirts of it by the time the sun was low on the horizon. The forgotten town was in surprisingly good condition, it was still run down and parts of the buildings in places had collapsed but it wasn’t just skeleton ruins much to Alira’s shock.  
  
The town itself was huge, looking like it was once the center of some sort of hub with how old shopping stalls were set up around the road leading into the town to the center. It would likely take at least a day or two to make it through if they did stop to explore.  
  
The center of the town had a large well in the middle of the plaza, it was in disrepair and had moss on it as well as missing a few stones, and if it was back when this town was surely bustling the two were sure it would look stunning if the all but gone fading paint on it’s stones were anything to say.  
  
Pokemon of various kinds skittered to and fro through the settlement, eyes wide with curiosity at the new visitors to their home, but surprisingly were not hostile in the slightest, a kirlia even waving back when Hop smiled and waved at it as it stood in the doorway of one of the small buildings.  
  
The two stopped by the well to rest their legs after running to the town in a rush of excitement, leaning back against it. Alira let out a giddy giggle, absolutely beaming as she ran her hands through her slightly overgrown hair.  
  
“Now that we have the castle in sight, how about we explore this town a little bit?” Hop suggested and Alira all but jumped to agree.  
  
“Yeah! I mean, this place is in really good condition so I’m super curious how it’s like this.” She grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement and unbridled curiosity.  
  
After mutually agreeing to stay within each other’s sight or hearing range, the duo headed down a street and began to look around, peering into buildings and such.  
  
Alira walked towards an old bakery looking building, peering in and seeing it was what indeed seemed to be a bakery set up, she could even see the ancient oven over the large stone counter, as well as the Dedenne and Pachirisu who were peeking out of the oven. Clearly that was their nest it seemed.  
  
The two pokemon waved and gave a small bow, making her furrow her brows before waving back hesitantly. The Dedenne scampered out of the oven, hopping onto the counter as it’s partner sighed before going back further in and curling into a ball to sleep.  
  
“Neh neh deneh!” The pokemon chirped at her before running along the counter before pausing and looking back at her expectantly.  
  
“You want me to follow you?” Alira furrowed her brows as the pokemon nodded. She then followed the pokemon as it lead her through the building into what she assumed were the living quarters of the bakery. It wasn’t much, through the doorway at the back of the kitchen was a medium-sized room with an old desk and chair opposite a bed resting below a small window.  
  
The small pokemon hopped onto the chair then the desk, running over to a wooden panel in the top of the desk and pawing at it insistently as it rattled beneath the Dedenne’s paws.  
  
“Hey hey, let me get that.” she nudged the pokemon aside and rapped on the panel with a knuckle, then jostling it as best she could. It could definitely slide to the side, but it seemed jammed.  
  
Sighing in frustration, she brought her elbow up before slamming it down on the panel, the old wood giving way under her arm. Brushing the splinters off her jacket sleeve, she moved the remains of the panel, surprised to find a perfectly preserved old leather bound book.  
  
She picked it up, brushing the old book off with her sleeve as she saw a pattern burned into the front of it. A shield with a sword in front of it pointing up, mystical patterns surrounding it’s edges.  
  
She squinted at it, the image being strikingly familiar and then realizing with a gasp it was what the rusted sword and shield made that day when they floated out of her and Hop’s hands, before smacking together to make that image of a shield behind an up turned sword.  
  
Carefully now, she undid the tie of leather binding it shut, carefully opening it to see what looked to be the beginning of a diary judging on how the writing was formatted, but it was in ancient galarian and what’s worse was it wasn’t the one she memorized to read what the inscription on her sword meant, so the words on the page were nothing but nonsensical scribblings she couldn’t read.  
  
Plus she was getting a weird headache just _looking_ at the book for some reason, she shook her head, pocketing the small book and reaching into her bag, pulling out five oran berries and offering them to the Dedenne. “As thank you for helping me find this.” She smiled as the pokemon perked up, eyes wide and sparkly.  
  
The pokemon chirped and squeaked in appreciation, taking the berries from her hand, stuffing one into its mouth before scampering off as fast as it could without dropping the berries. Alira giggled, a hand over her mouth over how absolutely adorable that little one was.  
  
She shook her head, still smiling as she began to leave the bakery, hearing the Dedenne chattering to the Pachirisu who was responding with equal amount of energy now.  
  
Meanwhile, with Hop, he wandered into what seemed to be an old blacksmithy. He noted that there were still swords and shields and weapons of all kinds up on display racks, like whoever lived here and sold these weapons just up and left without taking anything. Weird.  
  
He walked into the forge, there was an iron anvil in the middle of the room and other things a blacksmith would use and need, though the anvil wasn’t seeming to be used for the proper use now.  
  
Hop fought back an adoring “aw” when he saw a little riolu practicing it’s attacks, punches and kicks on the side of the anvil, letting out little battle cries with each attack, kick and punch. It was so adorable if he was honest.  
  
After a moment, it stopped to put its paws on its knees, gasping for breath as it shifted, eventually tilting its head just enough to spot Hop out of the corner of its eye, making it jump and spin to face him.  
  
“Ahh, it’s alright!” Hop held up his hands placatingly. “Not gonna hurt you or anything. I will say though, from what I just saw, you’d definitely be able to take on anyone who decided to pick a fight with you, that’s for sure!”  
  
The Riolu blinked before seeming to blush, putting its paws together in front of it and shift shyly with a quiet murmur of. “Ri, riolu…” It then gave him a little bow which he returned with a smile.  
  
He backed up and left the smithy then, walking out to see Alira leaving the bakery across the way.  
  
“Found something!” She called out once she saw him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the diary she found. “I can’t read it though.”  
  
“I’m guessing what’s written is in ancient writing?” Hop tilted his head at her, eying the book curiously.  
  
“Yep. Galarian I’d assume.” She nodded, then yawning slightly. “We should set camp in the town center, then resume exploring in the morning.”  
  
He nodded and they made their way back to camp, finishing setting camp and making dinner by the time the moon was half way up in the skies.  
  
After eating, Alira sat down and pulled out the rusted sword from her bag almost unconsciously, bringing the rag and cleaner she had as well. She began working on the other side she hadn’t gotten to yet, Hop watching her curiously as her movements seemed practiced, deliberate in a manner that was strange.  
  
Then as she was cleaning it, eyes glazed over in thought, he noticed the subtle, slight glow of not only the sword, but her hands and eyes as well. As her hand with the rag on the blade wiped down, the rust simply vanished in a twinkle of sparkles and left the blade looking as pristine as the day it was forged.  
  
“Holy cow!” Hop’s voice snapped Alira out of whatever trance she was in, glow beginning to vanish from her eyes and hands, as well as the sword. “Alira how did you do that?”  
  
“What?” She looked over, confused.  
  
“Your hands and eyes are glowing, as well as the sword and you just magically removed all that rust and grime!” He pointed to the sword and her gaze dipped down to look at it, eyes wide as she caught the last traces of the glow on her hands and the sword before it vanished.  
  
“Well will you look at that… I knew it wasn’t just this cleaner stuff.” She gasped out. “How though? I’m not-” She broke off into a light laugh, thinking aloud. “I’m not a mage or something, though I believe in magic, sure mom was in a weird cult who used magic when she was younger but left LONG before I was born, so what the hell.”  
  
“Think it’s cause of how close we are to the castle?” He pointed a thumb in the direction of the castle outlined by the moonlight.  
  
“Nope, I did the other side of it weeks ago when we first started trying to find it.” Her mouth pursed and she narrowed her eyes at the sword. “I swear the longer I have this the more weird things I do.”  
  
“At least you don’t need to spend a lot of money getting it restored.” He grinned and she snorted.  
  
“God, you’re right. Not to mention I know whoever restored it would’ve flipped cause half of the blade is missing.” She shook her head, laughing. “My poor wallet and ears.” She yawned once more. “God I need to stop doing that.”  
  
“We should probably get to bed so we can have a early start tomorrow.” Hop stretched, hearing some of his bones crack from being in the same position for too long.  
  
Alira nodded as she yawned again, the two getting up before retiring to their sleeping bags, praying they’d get a dreamless night sleep.  
  
But… Their dreams were far from dreamless.  
  
In fact, they were plenty, long and far from what the two were used to at this point.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Hop’s dreams were strange and jumped around, but he had a general sense of what order they took._  
_  
First was a scene laced with panic. Acaeus pulled Heather along as they made a break for shelter in a tower from the giant pokemon roaming and causing destruction in the wild fields beyond.  
  
Acaeus all but broke down the door, dragging the smaller girl in before slamming it shut, dully realizing that he’d had pulled them into that tower Heather noted had the aura of a magic-user living here not long before they were being chased by a giant Ralts.  
  
His gaze drifted around, spotting jars of herbs and spices and various things up on shelves around the room, a pot was in the middle of the room and the scent of the room was exotic if not downright _weird _.  
  
A older-looking espeon trilled as it came out of a basket across the room, trotting up to them and sniffing at the two curiously for a moment before chirping and running up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
Acaeus looked as Heather with his eyes and silently gulped, praying that if the pokemon was indeed getting its human owner, they wouldn’t kick them out back to deal with what was going on out there.  
  
Footsteps then resounded, slow but steady and a gypsy-looking man walked down the steps, gold hazel eyes finding the two intruders immediately. His skin was dark as if he had traveled for months on end in the hotter months, dark hair long enough to look tousled and a thick bang hung down past his nose framing his mature features. His outfit was what Acaeus would describe as a traveling merchant’s attire, but the staff he held in a hand that hummed to Acaeus’s senses with magic told a different occupation.  
  
“Hello.” he greeted them as he reached the last step, his staff clacking softly as it hit the carpet below his feet. “May I have your names young ones?”  
  
“Errm,” Acaeus fumbled, really, he thought the man would ask what they were doing in his tower first. “I’m Acaeus Seiros.”  
  
“H-Heather Reus Eisner.” Heather stammered, barely audible as her middle name surprised him and stuck out to Acaeus, wait, **Reus**? Isn’t that-  
  
“Pleasure to meet you two.” The man smiled pleasantly at the two as his espeon and a strangely purple and blue sylveon circled his feet. “You may call me Markus.” He shifted his grip on his staff, leaning it against his other hand. “I presume you sought shelter in here from the giant pokemon running around?”  
  
The two hesitantly nodded and the man took a chance to peer at Heather, eyes scrutinizing her face carefully as if noticing something.  
  
“Huh. You’ve got old looking binding marks my dear.” He suddenly remarked out of the blue, making Heather pale quite a bit and Acaeus to swivel his head to look at her. “Whoever did those made sure to hide them with a spell, I wouldn’t have been able to see them if I wasn’t well versed in their use.”  
_  
Binding marks _, the highest form of punishment to anyone with magical talent in Acaeus’s (or **any** ) kingdom could get, it restricted the magic they could use at best or made them completely unable to use magic at all, which considering it was like a second heart for any magic-user was like carving their heart out with a rusty blade. And from the few times he was forced to witness the ritual, it hurt like it too. The ritual always left a series of tattoos on the person’s body, a sign and a warning to all other magic users to not step out of line or that would happen to them.  
  
If Heather had them... but no, he was always informed on anyone going to undergo that punishment at his father’s request after Acaeus found out he had the potential to use magic and he certainly never heard of a Heather REUS being-  
  
“Fortunately, it seems they were made by a complete and utter _**novice** _, it would take little to undo them though you would still have the markings.” Markus finished his sentence and crossed his arms, staff in the crook of a elbow. “Though you two look remarkably like two friends of some charges I’ve been tending to after they were injured by that black bone dragon creature, they’ve been rather worried about their human friends, describing them to me in case I see them, and it’s been a fight to keep them in bed resting.”  
  
Friends? “You mean Zen and Zacia?” Acaeus put the matter of the apparent binding marks on a mental shelf to inquire about to Heather later and focused on the fact that this man may have Zacian and Zamazenta in his care.  
  
He raised an amused eyebrow. “Oh, they didn’t mention that their friends gave them _nicknames _.” He chuckled, seemingly very amused. “But assuming you are indeed referring to who I have in my care, yes. After that black dragon creature hatched from the fallen star, they attempted to fight it after it began causing chaos, however, as they are not as strong as their parent they barely escaped with their lives. Foolish pups. I found them not long after and took them in, they’ve been recovering since then.”  
  
“Can we see them?” Heather’s voice quivered slightly, hands gripping at her skirt to clearly prevent them from trembling. “Please?”  
  
“Follow me then.” He motioned them to follow him as he went back up the stairs, the two young adults hesitantly following him as his sylveon and espeon trailed close behind them.  
  
He lead them to step off the stairs onto the second floor landing, the smell of herbs here was strongly like the one that Acaeus was familiar with in the healer’s tent, and on two beds further into the room-  
  
“Zacia!” Heather ran forward to the bed the aforementioned pokemon was on, the poor thing had several bandages all over her body and was out cold. “Gods you’re in rough shape.”  
  
“Zen!” Acaeus ran over to the other bed to Zamazenta, sharply noticing the bandages around the poor pokemon’s neck and torso. He hardly stirred as Acaeus placed a hand on him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.  
  
Markus watched them carefully before sighing. “Well, it seems you two are their friends, I can both feel your magic signatures on them and theirs on you. And as such, I should tell you they are not in good shape. I’ve got them stable for the moment but…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what that creature did to them, but their magical energy is being drained, probably due to what’s going on outside. They might die if this keeps up.”  
  
“Is there anything we can do?” Heather immediately asked, looking to the mage with determination in her gaze.  
  
“There is one way, but…” He put his hand to his chin in thought. “It’d bind them to your souls in ways only you two and them could possibly know, and to add to this, I’d be required to remove both the illusion spell cast on you, dear Heather, to hide your binding marks, then promptly undo said marks so your mana pool which is certainly very deep now due to disuse is no longer bound. I doubt _any _of this will be pleasant, especially undoing what’s already been done to you I suspect will be very painful.”  
  
“I don’t care. If it means saving Zacia I’d do anything, she already saved me once, it’s time I returned the favor.” Heather’s voice was firm.  
  
“I concur, I would do anything to help Zen and I’m not about to stand idly by while he’s dying in front of me.” Acaeus nodded, thinking back to when he first helped Zen and how if given a second chance would always pick saving him, even after enduring the wrath of his retainer after he returned after he ran off into the woods.  
  
“Very well.” He shifted, staff now being held in a hand firmly as he placed one end on the floor. “Firstly, Heather, the spell and binding marks will be dealt with. I cannot say exactly how much pain it will cause, as those marks look to be from when you were merely a child, but I shall endeavor to make sure it’s as painless as possible.”  
  
She nodded and stepped forward, only the slightest quiver of her hands showing she was frightened as the mage raised his staff and began to chant, a glowing sigil appearing below her feet and previously unseen markings on her face flaring with light. Her voice hissed in pain, but she remained standing even as she shook and tears slipped down her face.  
  
Then the dream shifted, and it was much farther into the future of Acaeus and Heather, during what seemed to be a royal ball.  
  
Acaeus felt something twinging in his head as he dealt with another aristocrat, he had long sent Heather to hide near the back of the ballroom as while he hated dealing with these people and their political power plays, he at least knew how to handle them. She was raised as a commoner and while that made her a good person, it left her worryingly naive of how courts worked and how easily she could be taken advantage of if anyone knew.  
  
Acaeus nearly sighed in relief as he finally sent that nosy aristocrat away, only to tense as he noticed a certain person approaching him.  
  
“Ah, good day my fellow king.” Claude Von Riegan, king of the neighboring Kalos kingdom, greeted him warmly and surprisingly kindly. “You look like you’re having fun with all the nobles.”  
  
“Ha, you have _no _idea.”_ Crap _, Heather’s sarcasm rubbed off on him as Acaeus’s voice practically dripped with irritated sarcasm and he felt his forehead twitch. Didn’t help Claude’s aquamarine/green eyes sparked with mischief and amusement at the very clearly irritated and drained fledgling king’s tone of voice.  
  
“Well, you needn’t worry about me bothering you for long. I just had a question.” The mixed race king smiled innocently, the smile coming easily to the slightly older young man as he blew the stray lock of hair in front of his face away. “Would you kindly let me give your queen a dance on this fine eve? She looks like she could use some levity and frankly a break from the nobility swarming in this rather stuffy ballroom.”  
  
Wait _what _-Acaeus swiveled his head to look for Heather to see her practically dying as several nobles, mainly the queens of the other kingdoms, pestered her and she really didn’t know how to react. They were probably quizzing her on her binding marks which were definitely visible and god he needed to get over there but he had to stay here-  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind, she’s… She wasn’t raised as a princess so she doesn’t...” The latter part was barely audible, but Claude seemed to hear him just fine.  
  
“I totally get that your highness, she and I are alike in that respect at least.” He winked, a hand briefly coming up to scratch the stubble lining his jaw before he made his way over, shoving and gliding through the crowd with practiced ease.  
  
“Hey hey, give the new queen a break, you may as well be suffocating her.” Claude smoothly slides between the queens bothering the girl and stood in front of her, his voice being loud enough for Acaeus to hear him from where he stood not far away. Claude then turned to Heather and smiled gently. “Hey, your king gave me permission so may I kindly have this dance?”  
  
She blinked before nodding shyly and he reached over, carefully and gently grabbing her hand before pulling her through the crowd and onto the ballroom floor.  
  
Acaeus watched as Claude spoke very softly to her, clearly telling her where to put her other hand as he shifted his grip on her hand and placed his other hand on her waist while she put her other hand on her shoulder. Then the two started dancing slowly with the music, Heather slowly easing into it under Claude’s patient guidance and hands (Acaeus was lucky he was taught to have a poker face when around nobles, cause he was certain he’d have winced_ numerous times _when she stepped on Claude’s feet and the man seemed to not notice). Eventually, she got the hang of it and even rested her head on Claude’s chest, completely at ease now as she even had her eyes closed.  
  
Acaeus felt something akin to jealousy make his skin crawl uncomfortably at that, seeing Heather dancing with Claude and being so close to him, it made him uncomfortable in a manner he wasn’t sure how to put to words.  
  
“You alright there? You’ve been staring for quite some time.” Acaeus jumped at the sudden soft and mature female voice and turned to see who he recognized as Byleth Riegan, Claude’s wife and queen of many years now, standing at his side with a soft smile.  
  
“Yeah, just, not used to this.” He managed to get out and she raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
“Come, walk with me, talk with me away from prying ears. Claude will safeguard your queen until we return.” She motioned him to follow her as she began to walk away towards the entrance to a hallway. For a moment he hesitated, remembering all the nobility training his parents had hammered into his head to never ever follow if it wasn’t with someone he personally knew as they could be luring him to his demise-  
  
But he was also _highly aware _of the reputation Claude and Byleth had as rulers of Kalos and while Claude was sometimes described as a schemer, he had shown no hostility towards Acaeus and even helped Heather out for seemingly no reason, and Byleth was always described as direct and blunt if she considered someone a threat no matter what was going on or where she was. If she wanted to hurt him or saw him as a threat, she would have_ already _shown so.  
  
He followed Byleth, thankfully the route she took him through the crowd ensured they slipped out without anyone noticing. The hall they entered was empty and dark with only the moonlight from the windows illuminating the hall, but Byleth walked as if it were no issue and Acaeus followed.  
  
“You and Heather certainly aren’t the most conventional king and queen I’ve seen.” Byleth remarked softly as they walked. “Heather was raised as a commoner wasn’t she?”  
  
“Yeah. It that easy to tell?” Acaeus felt his neck grow hot, he had done his best to teach her what he knew of nobles and how to act like one, but if Byleth noticed…  
  
“No, but the fact that Claude was able to easily help her did hint at it, he had to do that many times with me.” She picked at the sleeve of her dress with mild annoyance at how tight the fabric was and tilted her head back, giggling mildly at his expression. “What? Is it that surprising that I was once a commoner?”  
  
“A little, but it explains how you and Claude rule so well.” Acaeus scratched the back of his head. “You know how the everyday people feel as you didn’t grow up in the lap of luxury, giving you a perspective nobles often lack.”  
  
“Yeah. Though I would recommend addressing your own feelings for Heather before something happens.” She then stopped and turned on her heel, piercing blue eyes framed by dark blue hair freezing Acaeus in place midstep, the question of what she meant by his feelings for Heather dying in his throat as she spoke. “However, I did not drag you away from the ball and Heather to idly talk though. I’m here to warn you.”  
  
“Of what?” He felt the back of his neck prickle with cold chills.  
  
“Of the group known as the Eternal Ones.” Somehow that name sent a chill down his back. “I’m not going to lie to you, prior to Eternatus’ hatching, I sent several of my spies and operatives to scout this land, see if it was worth opposing your home kingdom’s claim to it. What they found was disturbing.”  
  
She crossed her arms and for a few moments, her eyes appeared to have dragon slits for pupils in the moonlight. “The locals from before any of us known kingdoms set foot here were worshiping some strange being they prophesied arriving in an egg from the skies and then they would aid it in hatching. My spies joined the group to watch them and the group are the ones who were helped Eternatus hatch, they-”  
  
She swallowed, hands clenching into fists as raw fury flickered in her eyes. “They did **blood magic** , sacrificing at least three people, to speed up that foul creature’s hatching and would’ve gladly watched it destroy this land and the entire world.” She inhaled and let it out slowly, hands relaxing. “Fortunately, you and Heather seemed to make some manner of pact with Zamazenta and Zacian that gave you four the power to seal it away.”  
  
Acaeus briefly was amused even she didn’t seem to know what happened that granted him and Heather as well as Zamazenta and Zacian the power to defeat Eternatus, but remained silent as Byleth continued.  
  
“However, just because it was sealed away, does not mean that group went away.” Her hands dropped to her sides and picked at her skirt’s embroidery, she couldn’t seem to sit still. “They’ve integrated into your kingdom and from what I’ve been hearing, they are plotting something to get back at you and Heather. My operatives have been doing their best to feed me information, but it’s hard when we’ve had to keep this hidden from you and Heather.”  
  
“What are you getting at?” Acaeus was very unsure of where she was going with this, though he had a suspicion.  
  
“You and Heather, you are the strangest king and queen to ever rule, all the kingdoms are aware of it and many of them don’t like that you and your friend aren’t husband and wife. They say it’s blasphemous and shouldn’t exist.” Her voice, while matter of fact and honest, had a very distinct ring of sympathy. “Many have plots to dismantle your kingdom while it’s still young and then take and divide the land amongst themselves and the Eternal Ones will take full advantage of that if it happened. Me and Claude, as well as the rulers of Sinnoh and queen Milisandia of Unova oppose this greatly as you both have done nothing to earn the other kingdoms’ ire and we want to make sure they don’t succeed.”  
  
She straightened her back and held her hands together in front of her waist. “What I propose is this; You two and your kingdom enter the Leicester Alliance my husband Claude is the leader of, Milisandia of Unova and the rulers of Sinnoh are apart of this and have been for a long while, and we will protect you from both this group and the other kingdoms as best we can and provide you our resources if you need it. All we ask in return is you come help us if any of us need it, we won’t restrict you from aiding any kingdom outside of the alliance if they come to you for aid so don’t worry about that, and if needed we ask you let our people shelter here if something like a war happens and we need to get the common folk not involved in it to safety.”  
  
“It sounds like we would get more out of this than you.” Acaeus didn’t bother hiding his shock, gaping at her.  
  
“You’re a fledgling kingdom, we don’t want to uproot a possible rose bush or apple tree before it has the chance to grow. Every kingdom deserves a chance.” She smiled gently at him. “And honestly, from what I’ve seen I don’t want it to be torn apart by the other kingdoms.” She then leaned over and lightly tapped him on the nose. “Plus you and Heather remind me of my students from long ago, and I’ll protect you like I did them.”  
  
“You were a teacher before becoming queen?” He was confused and her chuckle did nothing to clear anything up.  
  
“Merc, then teacher, **then** queen.” She giggled at his confusion before quick-stepping around him. “Come. Let us return to the ball, I don’t doubt Claude’s dancing skills but we best make haste before our absence is noticed. You can let me and Claude know if you accept after talking it over with Heather.”  
  
Acaeus rushed to follow her as they returned to the ballroom, thinking over her words and offer.  
  
The dream shifted yet again, to something that felt much more chaotic and after he had accepted her offer.  
  
Acaeus was on a rapidash with Heather holding onto him from behind and he was following a few other people also on rapidashes, they were leading him and Heather through deserted streets.  
  
They evacuated the town’s people from this district and were on their way to deal with the two dragons causing the destruction. Acaeus and Heather didn’t know too much about the dragons other than one was white, the other black and Milisandia said that apparently, one belonged to her husband and the other to his brother, though neither were the partners of the dragons now.  
  
Zacian and Zamazenta were with them of course, but they were invisible and following the group quietly, as neither wanted to deal with anyone trying to pet them that wasn’t Acaeus or Heather.  
  
“Hey, King Acaeus.” The prince-turned-king almost jumped in his saddle and turned to the knight at his side, spotting the girl knight, Ingrid, one of the knights the rulers of Sinnoh had assigned to him as a retainer. Her long blond hair was currently in a low and very thick braid, bangs cropped above her pale green eyes which were alight with curiosity.  
  
“Yes?” he tilted his head at her inquisitively.  
  
“I’ve been rather curious for a while now, why is it you only carry a shield and no sword?” He supposed this was a long time coming, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been given looks for his choice of the shield over the sword and absolute refusal to use one, and as his new retainer after Roderick he guessed she had a right to ask. Not like they could make this trek through the very large city any shorter so he had the time to tell it.  
  
“Well… As a prince I’ve dealt with attempts on my life,. Nothing new, as that’s to be expected with my status.” He began, feeling Heather shift slightly to better hear him, _he hadn’t yet told her this either, had he? _“But… One day, I was playing with my older sister, Ailrane, we weren’t more than children, she was set to be crowned princess as she was old enough to take on the title while I was old enough to begin training to take on the title of prince.”  
  
Damnit, he felt his throat clogging but he pressed on. “Well, some assassins snuck past our retainers and they didn’t notice until they were on us. I was lucky in that Ailrane knew how to defend herself and had a dagger with her at all times being thirteen and the eldest of my parents’ children, I… was not so fortunate. I had just turned eight and later that day was set to start learning how to defend myself, so at most I was able to duck and dodge out of the way of the sword being swung at me. But I messed up, I tripped.”  
  
He took a moment to steady his breathing after it got a little too quick for his liking and he felt Heather’s grip on him tighten. “I was certain my life was going to end, and it would have, if Ailrane hadn’t… She ran over, completely ignoring the assassin she was dealing with and jumped him, stabbing him in the back over and over. He was dead by the time she stood up, but. She, the other assassin, he-_gods- _”  
  
He let go of the reigns with a hand to put a shaking hand on his face as the far too vivid memories flooded his mind, he fought through it to continue while he felt a comforting pulse of comfort come from Zamazenta. “He, the coward stabbed her through the back, his sword’s end was sticking out of her chest as he lifted her off the ground with her still alive for even the briefest of moments, the last thing I heard her say was ‘I love you Acaeus’ before the light faded from her eyes and the bastard just, swung his sword to the side and flung her off it as if she were nothing more than a useless pillow he just skewered.”  
  
He shook his head, making sure he got the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes discreetly with his hand before he lowered his hand as Heather squeezed his middle comfortingly. “Our retainers had reached us by then and Ailrane’s made short work of the vile man, but that event has stuck with me for my entire life. If I had already been learning how to use a sword, perhaps I would’ve thrown myself into it even more, perhaps becoming very skilled with the sword even, but after that I… I couldn’t even look at a sword without thinking of what happened to my sister and wanting to be sick, let alone pick one up to train. I had to at one point as my previous retainer was such a goddamn arse, but I always felt sick even if I hid it well.”  
  
“O-Oh. I didn’t know that’s why you refused you wield a sword.” Ingrid looked shocked and her eyes were wide. “You have my condolences.”  
  
He waved a hand, but said nothing. He really couldn’t, not only did he need to pack the pain from the memories he relived back into the box they came from, but he also had to focus as he could see they were getting closer to the battle zone. Shouting from two males and roars from the two pokemon he learned their names were Reshiram and Zekrom, echoing throughout the empty streets.  
  
He couldn’t afford to be crying over something that happened fifteen years ago, he already got enough grief not being able to move on growing up so he had to _shut his trap _, or else what kind of king would he be then?  
  
The group dismounted their rapidashes before continuing on foot, Zamazenta and Zacian sticking close to their respective partners as the small group crept carefully down the street.  
  
Acaeus pulled his shield from his back, fingers tracing the words that had been inscribed on it what seemed like ages ago for good luck before he slipped it on, noting that Heather had a light grip on her sword’s hilt. Ready to draw it at a moment’s notice he knew.  
  
They reached the literal end of the street, as the buildings around it had been completely leveled to the ground and were nothing more than rubble now.  
  
And there, in the middle of the clearing amidst rubble and upturned street stone and dirt, were the two dragon pokemon in question, partners at their side shouting commands.  
  
He heard the distinct sound of Heather unsheathing her sword and noticed the words on the blade catching the light of the sun out of the corner of his eye, but instead focused on the two very much larger dragon pokemon who were charging up attacks once more. Before Acaeus could do much other than partially open his mouth to ask Ingrid and the other knight with them (Sylvain was it?) what the plan was, Heather acted.  
  
“That’s ENOUGH!” Heather disappeared in a literal flash of light and reappeared right in between the pokemon in a flash of magic.  
  
“HEATHER!” Acaeus ran forward, a hand drawing back before he threw it forward, a see-through shield appearing and flying from his hand. She slashed through the fire attack that was flung at Zekrom while the shield reached her back in time to block the lightning from said pokemon.  
_  
_Acaeus raced to join her, but something made the dream jolt and th_ e sounds of something loud ripped through the air, _HOP WAKE UP SHE NEEDS YOU_ Hop’s eyes snapping open as he awoke with a start.  
  
After a moment, he realized it was a _scream._  
  
  


* * *

_  
  
The visions Alira saw were nothing if not abrupt and strange and jumped around so much she’d get a headache if she were awake._  
_  
First she was in so much pain, something unnatural was being ripped off her soul and while it was freeing so much of her very being that was locked away and denied from her, the pain she was in made her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, sobbing with tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she covered them with her hands.  
  
She felt Markus’s magic recede as he finished the spell, and then heard footsteps rushing to her before she was picked up so very gently. She dully noticed it was Acaeus holding her so carefully and petting her hair gently as he let her sob into his chest.  
  
It took her a little bit to calm herself down, and after she did she noticed the slight feeling of cool energy running through her, just beneath her skin, _magic _. Her magic she hadn’t been able to feel since leaving Kanto when she was only five-  
  
What few sobs now escaped her were not of pain, but relief and raw joy, she finally felt like herself and not half wrong. Not missing half of her very being.  
  
Eventually her emotions settled completely, though it took more than a few assurances that she was okay now to get Acaeus to let her go so she could stand up.  
  
Acaeus kept a hand on her arm, notably, she saw his hand was on the slightest bit of a binding mark trailing from under her sleeve- **wait** , her eyes sharply noticed the mystic markings trailing down both her arms and onto her hands. Binding marks always were on the parts of one’s self where your magic was strongest, so where else did she-  
  
No, there was no time to wonder about where else the cursed and foul markings where on her body, Zacian and Zamazenta needed their help.  
  
“Now what?” She turned to the mage, seeing him leaning on his staff slightly as if winded before he stood up straight when she looked over.  
  
“Ahem!” He cleared his throat, rubbing at his neck as he cracked it seemingly out of habit. “Now to explain how you two can help them.”  
  
He shifted his grip on his staff. “Now, their mana pools are being drained at a steady rate, likely due to whatever energy that creature had used in it’s attacks, it’s like a sickness of magic or soul from my observations for them, however, I can bind and link your souls to theirs, effectively canceling that out as humans are not majorly affected by this energy.” His grip tightened slightly. “It makes us magic inclined folk uncomfortable or in some cases causes active binding marks to burn slightly as it’s like a different form of mana and our own mana doesn’t know how to react, but we aren’t affected like our dear Pokemon companions. They either are forced into those giant forms or, like with your friends, drained of their magical energy.”  
  
The two turned to look at each other, flabbergasted but it made sense with how uneasy they both were whenever they were in the areas where those giant pokemon were running around and Heather’s aching all over her body when directly next to said giant pokemon.  
  
“Now, I don’t know exactly how deeply this connection I’m going to be making will run, I’ve been practicing magic all my life but even I am not fully aware of the risks and consequences of what I’m about to do to save them.” Markus began, but Heather held up a hand.  
  
“Frankly speaking sir, spare us the warnings. We want to save our friends, and I think I speak for both of us in saying we would do anything to help them.” Heather immediately wanted to take back her words, forced habit making her panic that she spoke out of turn but squashed that urge, meeting the mage’s gaze evenly.  
  
“She speaks the truth, if it means saving our friends, no cost is too great.” Acaeus agreed firmly, grasping Heather’s hand with one of his own.  
  
Markus stared at them for a time, trying to detect any lie in their words clearly before he nodded. “If that is what you two wish, I will, however, tell you that if either if you die before Zacian and Zamazenta’s mana pools recover and maybe even after, it will either leave them severely weakened to where they much sleep for a long while or kill them outright. With that in mind, give me your sword and shield, then hold out your hands.”  
  
Though confused, they gave him their sword and shield then held out their hands. Markus held the sword and shield in his hands, staff shifted into an elbow as he murmured words softly as the sword and shield glowed.  
  
“This may sting a bit, just fair warning.” He warned them before speaking a single word. “Kiru.”  
  
The duo hissed in unison as a small cut was opened up on both of their hands, the smallest drops of blood floating from their palms before he murmured something else, the wound closing not long after. The blood drops floated over to their owner’s respective item and hovered over them.  
  
“Apologies, this is merely a precaution and a sort of buffer between your mana pools, I’d rather not use this vile magic if I could.” He softly said, forehead scrunching as he closed his eyes. “Arceus, please aid me with this…” he then began to speak a mixture of what he was speaking before and what seemed to be the language of pokemon.  
  
The sword and shield glowed brilliantly and the drops of blood fell onto them, the glow brightening for a few more moments and when the glow died down, they looked the slightest bit different. Runes ran down the length of Heather’s sword now and when Acaeus was handed his shield back, there were runes carved into the back of his shield near the grips.  
  
“With Arceus’s help, thank god, I was able to empower your weapons and link your magic to them, which will also aid in what I’m going to do next.” He spoke softly, breath the slightest bit ragged but he didn’t give them time to comment. “I can’t daly and explain, so all I’ll say is brace yourselves.”  
  
The bottom of his staff hit the ground with a solid thud, and he began chanting, eyes flaring with light as a mystical sigil appeared below the two.  
  
They merely looked at each other and nodded, Acaeus slipping his shield on his arm and bearing it in front of him, whilst Heather held her sword pointing up before moving her arm to have it hover in front of the shield, forming the image of a sword in front of a shield.  
  
The sigil below them flashed, morphing into a symbol of their shield and sword in the same formation they were holding them. They then felt their very souls lurch and patterns flared to life with light across Acaeus’s skin while Heather’s binding marks flashed with light as well.  
  
Heather only had the time to realize that clearly binding marks weren’t solely created during the ritual but a butchering of already existing magic patterns and pathways on one’s body before the feeling of her soul lurching again sent the world spinning but she still remained standing.  
  
A glowing thread of light extended from their chests, similar threads of light coming from Zacian and Zamazenta. When Zacian’s and Heather’s connected and Zamazenta’s connected with Acaeus, their visions flooded with light as all their senses were filled to the frim with known and unknown scents, smells and sensations-  
  
It was too much, they passed out with the last thing they both saw was Zacian and Zamazenta opening their eyes.  
  
The dream jolted and shifted to several weeks past this event, after the bonding of their souls and where they confronted Eternatus.  
  
The two could see it, that bone dragon they now merely called Eternatus circling in the skies above it’s nest, where it’s egg landed months ago. The energy that was radiating off it would’ve sent both their pokemon partners and Heather to their knees weeks prior, but not now. It made their skin crawl sure, but not enough to immobilize them like Zacian and Zamazenta told them happened during their encounter with it.  
  
The two humans and pokemon approached as boldly as they dared, in truth they did not know how this battle would turn out, but armed with the assistance of their friends and magic, they had a better chance than anyone else. Hopefully.  
  
They stared up as they came to a halt before the nest, but it seemed the creature didn’t care to look down or guard it’s nest.  
  
Zacian’s concern but determination leaked through the mind link she now had with Heather, and likewise Heather’s fright but resolve to stop Eternatus was felt by the pokemon as they stared.  
  
“_Ready? _” Zacian asked and Heather laughed through the mind link, but shook her head.  
  
Verbally she replied with. “I could never be ready to fight such a creature, but today is better than none to try to stop this thing.”  
  
Acaeus and Zamazenta chuckled at that, the two dog pokemon brushing against their respective partner and once again the two humans had to steady their feet, as the pokemon’s new heights at nearly their shoulders was still something they weren’t used to yet.  
  
After nodding at each other, the two pokemon turned to the skies, inhaled before howling as loud as they could. The creature stilled in the air, slithering to look down at them as if curious and even tilted it’s head. Once it saw who was down there, the curious seeming aura it had vanished, replaced with hostile annoyance as if they were bugs it thought it killed but hadn’t and had come back to annoy it.  
  
Heather looked at Acaeus and at his nod, she brought her sword up and he bared his shield. She then clashed her sword against his shield, seeing the two objects start glowing, upon which they turned to their pokemon. While Zamazenta rested his head against Acaeus’s shield, Heather pointed the sword at Zacian, the weapon and shield glowing brilliantly and it wasn’t long before the two dog pokemon glowed brightly as well.  
  
The braids on Zacian shifted and twisted, unraveling within moments and growing longer as what seemed to be wings sprouted from her shoulders, also gaining a sort of helmet upon her head as well. The light flashed before disappearing, leaving Zacian in a new, more regal form with what seemed to be a royal crown-like helmet on her head, her braids now resembling more of long ribbons. She also had what seemed to be a larger version of Heather’s blade, holding it by the hilt in her mouth.  
  
Heather glanced over to Zamazenta, seeing he had changed as well, he now had a set of golden armor covering the front of his body like a shield and his ponytail had grown to cover his back. They also grew in size as well, well over two feet taller than their human companions now.  
  
Zamazenta roared up at Eternatus while Zacian did much the same, bearing her sword as well as she howled through her teeth at the dark dragon in the sky, the humans bearing their shield and sword at it.  
  
To their credit, the thing seemed to at least take them mildly seriously, as it shifted to fully face them. The glowing core they could see at the center of it’s ribcage glowed ever brighter and it opened its maw, energy building before shooting down at them.  
  
Zamazenta and Acaeus immediately took front point, Acaeus’s eyes glowing as his shield glowed red, and the side parts of the armor Zamazenta had slid forward to lock into a solidly shield formation, glowing red as well as a large see through shield appeared and blocked the beam firing down at them.  
  
While they waited for the beam to stop, Zacian wrapped one of her fur ribbons around Heather’s middle firmly, Zacian watching, waiting as Heather braced herself. As soon as the beam dropped, Zacian took off in a sprint, sword glowing and being encased with light that formed sharp blade edges before she jumped into the air, much higher than she normally could to where she was nose to nose with Enternatus in a matter of moments.  
  
The dark creature hardly had time to react as Zacian slashed at it, the light parts of the blade breaking off to slash at the creature of their own accord. As she did this, she threw Heather up and over Eternatus’s head.  
  
Heather tumbled down the massive creatures spine neck, but caught herself on one of the spikes running down its spine, hooking her arms on it to situate herself so she could sit up. The creature may be largely bones, but this thing was huge and the spine was big enough for at least five of her to lay side by side comfortably.  
  
She peered over the side and her heart lurched, it was a _LONG _way down. On the bright side, Zacian, Zamazenta and Acaeus were definitely keeping its attention, she saw that when Acaeus sent a bolt of lighting to its face and Zamazenta soon flatout bashed into its face with his shield.  
  
The brief amusement that flickered through her mind wasn’t noticed as she got to her feet, wobbling as the thing was still moving around and firing off attacks at her friends, before running and sliding down the spine to the ribcage.  
  
A bump nearly sent her flying but thankfully she caught herself with a hurried spell of “Skýt!”, a gust of wind soon supporting her back so she kept her balance and made her way to the ribcage, peering down as she gulped. The gap between each rip was absolutely huge, like a gorge back in her home kingdom, it would be so easy to fall in and she couldn’t tell if she’d fall into that red energy or if it was solid enough she’d bounce off and fall to her death.  
  
No, no time for that. She sat down, binding marks flaring with light as she began to chant the beginning of the sealing spell. “_Siel, sieg, freia, orphi, laina shalor~ _” The magic language felt strange on her tongue, primal and beyond ancient, but she was following what Markus taught her and they seemed to be working.  
  
As she prepared to lay her hand down and put down the first sigil on the spine of Eternatus, it seemed to finally take notice of her. It suddenly shook its body to the side, sending her toppling over the side with a scream.  
  
No she had to make sure it got on it! In an act of desperation, she twisted and stabbed her sword into the red energy between it’s ribs, her fall halting with a jolt as it roared in pain while her hand slammed onto the side of the rib to her right, left hand tightly holding the hilt of her sword.  
  
The sigil blazed to light on the black surface, and with that she kicked off the creature, screaming through the metal link. “_ZACIAN! _”  
  
Zacian lept up and caught her on her back, both fur ribbons wrapping securely around the human before light engulfed them both as their swords flashed and glowed with pure magic as their soul connection sung and pulsed-  
  
Heather, or was it _Zacian _? It didn’t matter_ **there was no time to think on what just happened,** she _landed on_ her _feet, tail brushing the ground, flicking a long half braided sidebang along with the long back hair of hers over her shoulder as she adjusted her grip on her sword, peering over at where Zamazenta was with Acaeus to meet_ his _yellow eyes with a wolfish grin pulling at_ his _features, framed by the gold and red helmet_ he _wore matching his armor, skin a blotchy mix of tan and beige.  
_  
He _nodded at her and the two beings looked up at Eternatus as it started to try to fly up into the air, it’s vile energy building in the clouds above. They knew it was going to use some huge attack which would likely decimate the surrounding area. They couldn’t let it get that attack off.  
_  
She _jumped up into the air, soon right beside it as magic coiled and snapped around her free hand. She hardly let it realize she was right beside it before she threw the rope of magic energy over its neck spine, it wrapped around it twice before the creature jerked, the end of the magic rope going lax and hanging wildly as she held onto her end of it like a life line.  
  
“That’s ENOUGH!” _He _shouted as he lept up, voice of two overlapping, grabbing the other end of the magic rope and adding his magic to it. With a nod at her, they both yanked the rope downward with all their strength.  
  
Eternatus was suddenly yanked and thrown down onto the ground so abruptly it only had time to let out a startled roar before it slammed into the ground with such force even the trees and cliffs nearby shook and the ground rumbled for miles.  
  
They landed on their feet near each other, and _she _raised her hand with her sword towards Eternatus as_ he _did the same with the hand that had the shield on his arm, beginning to chant in unison.  
  
“ **Kirera kagima saibastia~** ” A spell of sealing, seal it away back into that foul black egg it came from _**no more** would it trouble their land and its inhabitants _NO MORE-  
  
Magic ripped through the air and soared well into the air and dove deep underground, the very air humming with magic and the sword and shield glowed brilliantly and defiantly against Eternatus’s powers as it struggled against the bindings and rope but it couldn’t move. “ **Inaria miamenta~** ”  
  
Their eyes blazed with light of four souls and four sources of magic as tendrils of light of four mana pools swirled through the air around the giant creature to combine into a focal point above it. “ **Asor aita saibastia!** ”  
  
“ **Imilia iyasii iya!** ” With that, Eternatus was engulfed in magic light as it roared, magic spinning all around it and it’s nest.  
  
When the magic faded from sight, rope and all, all that remained in the middle of the nest was a large, black egg.  
  
They sighed in relief, looking at each other with relieved smiles before looking to the now clearing up sky. It was so beautiful to see the blue sky once more and the gentle breeze brushed against their cheeks, tousling their hair as they closed their eyes. The soul connection pulsed gently, lessing how close their souls were bound and with a flash two were now four once more-  
  
Zacian caught Heather on her back as Zamazenta did with Acaeus, no longer in those regal forms but back to normal. The two humans were absolutely exhausted, and the pokemon settled down on the ground, curled around the two humans.  
  
The last thing Heather recalled was wrapping her arms around Acaeus’s back and him holding her close before they fell asleep.  
  
The dream shifted one final time, and Heather was in some tent, leaning over a map with figurines scattered about on top of it.  
  
Claude and Byleth were going over a battle plan, one Heather focused on to the best of her abilities. She and Acaeus along with Claude and Byleth would lead the charge against the invading forces from Johto and Kanto, biding their time for Dimitri with his forces from Sinnoh and Seteth with his forces from both Unova and wherever else he could get them to arrive and turn the tide of battle.  
  
It wasn't a new plan by any means, Heather had heard a few like this in the, gods, _at least _fifteen years she knew Claude and her kingdom was in his alliance, but it was a simple one that worked.  
  
After ensuring everyone knew their role in the upcoming battle, they adjourned to prepare for the battle.  
  
Byleth followed Heather into her tent, fingers messing with her now slightly longer hair as she helped Heather into her armor. Claude’s little puppy bolt hound, a little yamper, followed the two into the tent and hopped onto Heather’s cot, the female pokemon letting her pet her.  
  
“And there we go.” Byleth muttered softly as she finished with the last buckle and stepped back to admire her handy work. “Huh. I'm amazed that I was able to get all the buckles correct.”  
  
“You've always worked best under pressure from what Claude’s told me and what I've seen.” Heather chuckled, turning to the older woman to see her smiling softly in return. “Claude’s a lucky man you know, he could have married anyone but he picked you.”  
  
“Good grief little one, you're making me blush.” Byleth giggled, covering a reddening cheek with a hand, Heather swore she heard some young girl's laughter softly in the background, but brushed it off.  
  
“I'm only five years your younger you know. Little one isn't an apt term.” Heather grinned, crossing her gauntletted arms as she looked at the taller woman.  
  
“Only from your point of view.” Byleth reached over and tapped her nose, making Heather recoil playfully with a snort. “I see you as a child of my own you should know.”  
  
Heather blushed bashfully and looked away, scratching at her cheek which she felt was warming.  
  
“Speaking of, I have an inquiry for you.” Byleth shifted, looking away as if nervous. “This is hypothetical mind you, but.” Her hands gripped together tightly in front of her middle, to the point her knuckles turned white as she looked at the younger woman before her. “If I were to say be with child, would you want to be the godmother?”  
  
“By-lie!” Heather’s nickname for the woman tumbled from her mouth with pleasant surprise. “Are you?”  
  
“Maybe, for a few weeks now I’ve been waking up sick and throwing up, I plan after this battle to have Marianne check me with her magic to be sure as you are well aware a bug like this has been running amok among the soldiers for a month now, making many of the female soldiers panic and Marianne need to deal with calming them down with her husband Sylvain’s help.” Byleth smiled, blue eyes sparkling. “I... do hope it’s not that though, me and Claude, we’ve always wanted children even regardless of our status. And we’ve been trying for a while, so I’m very hopeful.”  
  
“Well, if you are indeed with child, congratulations and I would be honored to be the godmother!” Heather sprung forward and hugged Byleth, the woman giggling as she hugged her back.  
  
“That’s wonderful to hear!” The woman all but picked Heather up as she spun her around once. “Claude’s going to be so excited if this turns out the way I hope it does.” She set Heather down and beamed at her. “Claude thinks of you and Acaeus as his closest friends I hope you know, he’ll be over the moon at this.”  
  
“Really? He thinks that highly of me and Acaeus?” Heather gaped at Byleth who grinned at her.  
  
“I never tell a lie.” She winked at Heather, her expression sincere. Heather stared at her in shock before lunging and hugging Byleth tightly, Byleth chuckling as she hugged her back.  
  
“_You’re happy about something~ _” Zacian spoke through their connection to Heather while Heather merely grinned and let her emotions leaked through the bond, making the pokemon laugh in delight. “_ That’s good! You deserve to be happy. _”  
  
Heather merely giggled softly, and then let go of Byleth, boldly declaring. “Well, if you plan on telling Claude that, I must share that I plan to tell Acaeus how I feel after this battle. I’ve thought long and hard, especially after _you **cornered** me _at the last ball-” Byleth giggled mischievously at that which Heather rolled her eyes before smiling softly. “and I’m certain that I have feelings for him.”  
  
“Good! I’ll help _you _corner_ him _then~” Byleth giggled, grinning as she took Heather’s hands in her own.  
  
Heather merely grinned in response before softly saying. “For once, I don’t fear the edge of dawn now. Even as the sun’s high in the sky now, I believe the future is looking bright for both our kingdoms.”  
  
The two girls talked for a while until they heard Claude calling for everyone to assemble and that the enemies were on the horizon, at that they rushed to join their respective partners.  
  
“Hey, what’s got you so happy?” Acaeus asked, grinning at the absolutely beaming Heather as she approached, borderline bounding up to him with Zacian at her side.  
  
“I’ll tell you after the battle.” She grinned at him, peering past him and Zamazenta to see Byleth almost tackle hug Claude who caught her with a laugh of “Hey my doe! You’re awfully affectionate today.”  
  
Byleth merely giggled and kissed his cheek before mounting her rapidash and he mounted his blue and gold flygon then taking to the skies while Heather and Acaeus used their sword and shield’s magic to let Zamazenta and Zacian assume their crowned forms.  
  
They looked to the horizon where the enemy army was cresting the hill, and Claude shouted from his mount. “Archers take aim and mages prepare!”  
  
Both the archers on the ground and in the air on various flying pokemon readied their bows, Claude included with his strange bow, Failnaught did he call it?  
  
“FIRE!” With that, an absolute rain of arrows was let loose and with spells cast on them to make sure they cleared the distance, they reached their targets. Many soldiers and pokemon fell, but the bulk of the army remained and didn’t move.  
  
“Hold…” He held up a hand, waiting, watching for them to make the next move. Mount pokemon shifted uneasily and soldiers shifted their grips on their weapons and shields, flying pokemon shifted as well as clouds covered the skies.  
  
Zacian shook out her fur, careful to not hit anyone with her sword while Zamazenta shifted his feet, readying himself. Heather drew her sword and readied it as Acaeus shifted how his shield was on his arm.  
  
“Steady…” Claude scanned the enemy lines, looking for their commanders and his mind already five steps ahead, planning. The air was tense, thick with apprehension as both armies waited for the other to act as rain began to fall.  
  
Byleth twitched her hand holding her strange sword, the blade glowing before easily coming apart and hung down like a whip, eyes cold and expression almost unfeeling now. Her nickname of the Ashen Demoness fit that face well.  
  
All of a sudden,a horn resounded from the opposing army, and with resounding shouts, they began their charge.  
  
“Mages and archers and all pokemon able! Take aim and fire!” Claude’s voice rang out over the sound of the rain and his forces did as he commanded. Arrows flew alongside fire balls, ice spikes, lightning bolts, shadow balls and many attacks from both mage and pokemon alike.  
  
They hit but the army did not slow or pause, continuing down towards the forces of Kalos and Galar, and with that it was all Claude needed.  
  
“Everyone attack!” He threw his hand forward and his flygone let out a roar as well, at that the army moved forward to meet their attackers.  
  
Acaeus and Heather ran beside each other with their partners flanking them, Acaeus only slightly lagging behind Heather but that was on purpose.  
  
Soon the armies were clashing and Heather’s sword met an axe, she pushed back against it with a shout, knocking the man back enough for Zacian to leap forward and slash at him, sending him flying and another soldier took his place.  
  
Heather slashed at him but he dodged and went to strike her, but Acaeus moved and blocked the sword with his shield. Heather took advantage of the momentary confusion caused by him doing that to rush forward and, magic coating her blade as her markings flashed, stabbed him through the chest.  
  
One after the other, the soldiers kept coming and they kept taking them down, if it wasn’t Acaeus shielding Heather or Zacian it was Zamazenta, who also never failed to use his behemoth bash to send handfuls of soldiers flying away as well.  
  
That was how they fought, she attacked and he shielded, yes by now Acaeus at least had a small dagger and shortsword attached to his belt but they liked fighting like this. They liked relying on each other and trusting each other to watch their back.  
  
This continued on for a while, time lost its meaning against the seemingly never-ending waves of soldiers and enemies, just keep your wits about you and don't let your guard down ran through her head like a mantra.  
  
Eventually, however, something changed. Went wrong so wrong _very wrong WHY-  
_  
Heather’s ears picked up the sound of a rapidash shrieking in pain and her head snapped around to see Byleth was surrounded by enemy soldiers, her sword in whip form was lashing around wildly at the enemies, trying to get some breathing room but the soldiers had already injured her mount, clearly trying to get it to topple over with her still on it.  
  
“BYLETH!” Heather shouted and darted towards her friend, Acaeus right behind her with a surprised shout of “H-ǟʟɨʀǟ!”  
  
Heather’s sword was a blur of gold and red as she cut down all the enemy soldiers standing between her and her friend, she didn’t even bother trying to possibly injure them to get them to retreat, she cut them down in her haste. She had to reach Byleth, she had to she wasn’t going to lose another friend to her father’s forces-!  
  
She reached the enemies surrounding her and started cutting them down without remorse, however she didn’t make it in time the bastard she just managed to cut down managed to stab his spear into the rapidash’s chest, making it rear back with a screech before it toppled over with Byleth shrieking. Heather tried to move quickly enough to just yank Byleth off the mount but she wasn’t quick enough Byleth ended up under the pokemon with a scream.  
  
The shriek of his wife caused Claude’s gaze to snap over to see Byleth’s lower half had been trapped under the horn pokemon’s body, he wasted no time in ordering several troops to cover him as he flew down to the trio as fast as his Flygone could go as well as calling for others to come aid him.  
  
Heather knelt by Byleth, gods her legs were probably useless now but by the goddess, she was somehow still alive even despite being crushed under the weight of the horn pokemon.  
  
Heather struggled to move the now very much dead rapidash off her friend so she could attempt what healing magic she knew to try to stablize her until healers got to them, but a sudden shout from Acaeus had her gaze snapping up to see him fending off several opportunistic soldiers only a few feet who were clearly trying to go after the two women while they were not watching their backs.  
  
Wait, one had a cloak on, the one t **he Eternal Ones always wore OH GOD-**  
  
Heather tried to screech out a warning, but as he was swiping away a sword with his own, the bastard wearing the cloak jumped him and stabbed him twice in the back with a dagger before retreating into the chaos around them, the other soldiers retreating as well as Zacian and Zamazenta ran over, Zacian snarling and growling viciously while Zamazenta whimpered in pain as he helped Acaeus to the ground.  
  
“ACAEUS!” Heather’s screech resounded throughout the battlefield, she could taste copper in the back of her throat she wasn’t supposed to be shouting like that she had to start speaking normally at a steady rate but she didn’t care as she raced over to her dear friend as soon as Claude landed and ran over to Byleth.  
  
She pulled him into her lap, looking down at him as he smiled up at her, she dully noticed that several of both her soldiers and Claude’s surrounded the four humans and two pokemon, protecting them clearly.  
  
“No one got you right Heth?” He spoke roughly and she shook her head.  
  
“No you idiot! How could anyone get me, when-When you do stupid things like this!?” She fought against the rising wave of dread and fear threatening to drown her and choked back a sob. Gods he looked so frail now what the hell did that bastard hit when he stabbed him- “Don’t-Please Ace please-” A sob escaped her as her words jumbled in her throat.  
  
“I’m trying not to.” He smiled, raising a shaking hand to cup her cheek. “If I had to go out though, I’m glad it’s making sure you’re safe.”  
  
“Don’t say things like that! You’ll, you’ll be fine!” Gods where were the healers?! He didn’t look like he had much time and- Heather’s ears twitched as she caught the sounds of Claude trying to not sob.  
  
“Byleth please don’t-You’ll be fine, we’ve taken some serious hits but we always get back up in the end-”  
  
“Heth, there’s something I need to tell you.” He coughed harshly, Heather’s attention snapping back to him and she placed a hand on his chest after ripping her glove off with her teeth, markings spiraling down her fingers and across her hand already glowing.  
  
“Shut up shut up, you’ll be fine we just, we just need to hold out till the medics arrive!” She insisted, using her knee to prop him up and to stanch the bleeding from the wounds on his back how the HELL did that stupid dagger go through his armor like it was nothing- Her healing magic was weak but by god she was trying she couldn’t lose him-!  
  
“Heather.” Her gaze snapped to his, her eyes quickly filling with tears as she placed her other hand on the one he had cupping her cheek.  
  
“_ **I can’t lose you Acaeus.** _” She whispered, tears falling down with no sign of stopping as more sobs built in her throat. “I can’t-not after what we’ve been through I can’t lose you!”  
  
“I know.” He cupped her other cheek with his other hand, pulling her head down so her forehead touched his. His amber gaze held so much warmth and, that was love- “I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner, there was never a good time, but I’m going to just say it now: I love you with my entire soul Heather, and I’m so glad I met you.” He smiled so brightly he closed his eyes and moved his hands to loosely wrap around her middle.  
  
“I love you too Acaeus, that’s why I can’t-” She sobbed now, dully noting there was a red flash of light from the direction of Claude and Byleth but didn’t look over. “Please don’t leave me! Please-!” Her voice cut off into sobs before she froze.  
  
She realized that his chest stopped rising and falling, and his arms fell limply from her when she moved to check his pulse, she didn’t feel anything.  
  
She didn’t register it for several moments as she looked up over to Claude and Byleth, finally noticing what was going on. Claude had a hand gripping at his chest as if in pain for a moment as Byleth offered him a loving smile, eyes briefly flashing with magic unknown, before she breathed her last breath and fell limp in her husbands arms.  
  
Claude froze much like Heather did, briefly calling her name and shaking her, then looking up at Heather with a blank stare before they both lifted their gazes to the skies.  
_  
_The sounds they made were neither human nor pokemon, but filled with raw anguish and absolute sorrow all the same-_  
  
Alira awoke with a blood-curdling scream.


	6. Check in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long with this chapter! I've been REALLY busy irl lately and have actually been writing down a strange series of dreams I've been having involving me and three of my best friends ending up in the world of a mobile game I've been playing as main characters. That's taken up most of my time cuz I've been writing down what's going on so I don't forget and I've been busy with a few games I bought recently on impulse ^^;;; I don't know if I'll make any of that a story, but I'll try to not to take so long with the next chapter I promise.

Sonia tapped her foot all but impatiently as she called Alira for the upteemth time, holding her rotom phone to her ear. It rang once before Alira’s voice rang out.  
 _  
“My apologies! I’m currently unavailable, this either means I’m somewhere deep in the wild areas, in a area without service or am otherwise unable to answer. Kindly leave a message after the beep! ….Uh, Hop,”_ Her voice seemed to call over her shoulder. _“How do I stop it recording the message?” “Just press zero Alli!”_ Hop’s voice responded and then the beep rang out.  
  
Sonia ended the call there, she already left three voice mails prior, no need to leave another.  
  
Where the hell was the new champion? It was utterly bizarre for her to disappear without a word, sure she did that one time but it was only a week and she hardly ever went off on her own for long periods of time, let alone for a whole _month_ like now.  
  
Hop had also vanished without a trace, leaving his brother in a state of worry over the two that every few hours she had to deal with when he literally came barging through the door and asking if she heard from him or Alira. Thank god she had an assistant helping her out now.  
  
Sonia rubbed her head, hearing the door to the lab open and she sighed, assuming it was Leon as she spoke. “Leon, I already told you I haven’t been able to contact-” She turned as she was speaking, gaze downward as she stuffed the phone in her pocket, her words stopping abruptly when she looked up and saw, despite the man’s tan complexion, he was not in fact Leon.  
  
“Oh sorry sir!” Sonia felt heat creeping up her ears at her mistake and the amused look in his green eyes wasn’t helping. “I thought you were someone else, my apologies.”  
  
“It’s alright milady, you seem stressed so the mix up is understandable.” He smiled pleasantly at her, the term milady blitzing her for a moment as he continued. “I hope you don’t mind my forwardness, but I was wondering if I could have a couple of your wishing stars? My best friend and I are looking to possibly take on the gym challenge if we can find sponsors and we’re planning on getting dyamax bands made.”  
  
“What about the ones Rose company makes?” Sonia furrowed her brows as he reached up with a gloved hand to tuck some of his loosely slicked back dark hair behind an ear.  
  
“Production and selling of those has been frozen since chairman Rose turned himself in.” He spoke frankly, fiddling with the edges of the sleeves of his cream poet blouse. “Everywhere me and my friend have gone have either refused to sell them or been out of stock and until he’s either formally put into prison via a trial or exonerated for his crimes, I think the shortage of mass-produced dyamax bands will persist.”  
  
Right, even now she still forgot she had the largest supply of wishing stars and mass production of the bands resuming was far off for a bit, okay then. “Alright, hang on.” She rubbed her head as she went behind her desk, opening the door behind it that led down to the basement and quickly went down.  
  
She nodded at her assistant organizing boxes and such at one end of the room before going over to a cabinet and pulling out two wishing stars, tucking them in a pocket as she returned to where the man was still standing patiently.  
  
“Here you go. I assume you’ll go to my grandmother to have these set in bands? I know she’s got a few empty ones.” Sonia watched after handing them to him as he tucked them in a pocket of his black pants.  
  
“Yep, then me and my friend are going to look for a sponsor.” He nodded before his gaze flicked to behind her. “Oh, you have a yamper?”  
  
Huh? Sonia turned to see Yamper at one of the bookcases, scratching furiously at a book on a lower shelf to try to get it out. “Oh-Yamper stop that!”  
  
She ran over as the man laughed, batting the pokemon away as he said. “I’ll take my leave now, mayhaps I’ll see you later miss Sonia.”  
  
“Yeah- _Yamper_!” The pokemon jumped up and headbutted the book it was trying to get down, knocking it to the floor as she heard the man leave.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” She scooped the pokemon up under her arm, tapping it on the nose as a way of scolding it. She then bent down to pick up the book which was knocked open and facing up, but froze as she saw a portrait of one of the well known kings of the old medieval kingdoms all the regions used to have on one of the pages.  
  
She put the pokemon down before rushing out of the laboratory to try to catch the man who just left, but she didn’t see him anywhere she looked.  
  
She furrowed her brows, that was weird, he couldn’t have disappeared that quickly. Regardless she shook her head and went back inside. Must be a descendant of the king’s bloodline or something, there was no way Claude Von Riegan, king of Kalos and Galar was still alive. It was impossible.  
  
Behind a tree a small distance away from the lab, the man sighed in relief as she went back inside, him muttering. “That was way too close. Thanks Flyby.” He turned and rubbed the head of the shiny flygon by his side. “Let’s go find Hilda and Shieon, surely Hilda’s done shopping at the clothes store by now, then we head for Hammerlocke and see if Flayn and Seteth are there.”  
  
The flygon trilled in agreement and he gently scratched at one of the well-healed scars on its head, which prompted the dragon type to lean into him with a gravelly purr which he laughed at.  
  


* * *

  
Leon wiped his brow as he left the battle tower for the day, it admittedly was a long day but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t fun to see so many trainers doing their best make their way up the ranks of the tower and even battle the ones that reached the top of their respective ranks.

However his worry over his brother and dare he say his little sister figure was always in the back of his mind, even while he was trying to focus on the battles, so he decided to call it an early day before he got sick with worry.

He called up a Corviknight to take him to Postwick, planning on talking to Sonia to see if she heard anything as soon as he got there, and as he was settling into his seat, his rotom phone buzzed with a ringtone he hadn’t heard in a few months and with a grin as he recognized the caller he was quick to answer it.

“Hey Yuna!” He called out, hearing the young woman giggle on the other end of the line.

“Hey Lee-le.” Yunala Cestina replied, sounding quite happy to hear his voice and he could imagine the pale brunette grinning. “It’s been a while hasn’t it? My apologies for not calling for a while, I was busy with things on my end with the showcase and haven’t had a ton of time.”

“It’s alright, I was actually watching the Kalos performer’s showcases when I could here and I definitely see you’ve been putting your all into being a performer! Congratulations on reaching master class!” He heard the pokemon performer let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Holy hel-You’ve been keeping up with that? God I-gaaaah!” She sounded like she was burying her face in a pillow and was definitely flustered. “Then you must’ve seen my falling flat on my face after tripping a month ago during my performance. Arceus smite me now!”

“I don’t think they showed that on tv, or if they did I missed that one.” He grinned as he heard her shriek into the pillow. “How have you been otherwise Yuna? It’s been ages since I heard from you or Celeste, and it’s not like you’ve got a pokegram or monbook like most performers and Celeste’s never on her monbook as is.“

“How I’ve been...?” Her voice trailed off and he could hear her sit up on what sounded like a bed. “Fine I suppose.” _She didn’t sound fine._

“You better not be pushing yourself beyond your limits!” He lightly but playfully scolded her, a serious tone clear despite the teasing way he spoke. “If I find out you’ve been pushing yourself and not giving yourself any breaks, you bet I’m taking a boat or corviknight to Kalos and making sure you take a break and relax!”

“You? Take a boat to Kalos without any mishaps?” She had a teasing tone now. “No offense but you’d probably get lost and end up in Hoenn or Kanto.”

“I’ll have you know, Yunala, that my sense of direction has improved since the last time we spoke in person!” He was very proud of the fact he could now go into the wild area and actually end up at Hammerlocke or Motostoke without much difficulty.

“I suppose you’ll just need to show me that when I come back to Galar then.” She seemed to smile at his stunned silence and giggled. “I’m planning on taking a break sometime soon and coming back to Galar for a hiatus from my performing, still settling on a date but it should be sometime soon. But really, I _am_ fine.” her voice strained at the end. “I’ll catch you up on everything that’s happened with me when I’m back in galar, okay? Just wait until then.”

“If you say so,” He noticed he was reaching postwick and cringed, he was going to need to get off the line but he didn’t really want to hang up cause he could clearly tell something was bothering her but she didn’t want to say, _there was never enough time to just talk with his old friends._ “I need to get off the line, but if anything is bothering you or if you just need to talk, _please_ call me. I’ve known you long enough to know despite your words you _aren’t_ fine and you can’t fool me, I don’t know what’s made you so hesitant to tell me what’s wrong, but no matter what it is, _I’m here for you_.” He may be dense at times and have his moments of idiocy, _but stupid when it concerned his four best friends he was not._

“...Thank you.” Her voice was strained even more and she sounded like she was going to cry, but she seemed to be holding herself together for his sake. “I’ll, I’ll do my best to tell you but, in person. I can’t- not like this. I’ll see you soon Lee-le.” She ended the call, and he frowned as he put his phone away, getting ready to leave the taxi seat.

Miles away in a Kalos hotel, Yuna covered her mouth after setting down her phone and let out a silent sob, the markings recently emblazed all over her body still stinging her to her very soul which felt like she was missing part of it even now. Her flygon nuzzled her shoulder and her dragonair pressed it’s head against her own in comfort.

_How was she supposed to explain any of **this** to Leon…_

* * *

  
Raihan booked it from his gym to the Hammerlocke airport, weaving around people in his haste as he ran. Okay, maybe he was a little too excited and probably should’ve taken a taxi to it, but he couldn’t help it.

The champion of Alola, the very first and undefeated one no less, was arriving in Galar today and he’d be absolutely lying if he said he wasn’t both wanting to meet her and challenge her to a battle. Plus there were rumors she was half pokemon and had a daughter apparently and, just a fair few rumors regarding her and her Greninja partner that while other regions would’ve scorned, those in Galar like Raihan were open-minded towards and had him eager to meet her.

He skid around a corner, dodging around a girl with long blond hair in a thick and low braid as well as a girl with pale blue hair up in a braided bun, shouting out a “Sorry!” when he heard one of them yelp in fright, but still didn’t stop running.

By the time he reached the airport, he was gasping for air and had to take a moment to catch his breath before he walked in. His eyes immediately began scanning the airport, trying to find the alolan woman. She would definitely stand out as she was really tall, though shorter than him, and-

_There she was!_ A young girl in one arm while her other hand dragged her luggage behind her and clearly just leaving luggage pick up was Megan Lucarina. She looked about the same as she did in the last match of the alola league that aired a couple of months ago, short reddish-brown hair in a slightly mess style, moderate blue eyes framed by thin-rimmed glasses. She wore a different outfit from the one dress she wore in the league. Blue halter top, denim jeans and grey boots, she had a belt around her waist with six pokeballs on it, two masterballs on a necklace around her neck and a breeder backpack completed her look.

“Hey there!” She about jumped at the sound of his voice and her head jolted around at his shout as he ran over. “Sorry about startling you Megan, just wanted to welcome you to Galar!”

“Ah, you’re, Raihan of the dragon gym right?” She tilted her head at him, eyes scanning his features before she smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, you already know my name it seems?”

“Just about everyone here does! Or, well, at least the gym leaders.” Raihan grinned at her, noticing her look of shock that appeared. “You’re like a legend at least when it comes to being unbeatable, is it true you’re half pokemon?”

“Well, not every day I get asked that without getting a grossed out look.” She laughed, grinning a tad. “See for yourself.” She brought a hand up and fiddled with her hair before flicking her head to the side. When she did, previously hidden aura sensors flopped out and rested atop her hair.

If Raihan’s eyes got any wider and amazed he’d probably have stars in them. “That’s so cool!” His rotom phone came out and started taking pictures almost on instinct, which made her giggle.

“Hi Rotom.” She smiled at the phone and waved. “I’ve probably got your cousin in my bag.” Of course, she was referring to her rotom dex, which flew out of the outer pocket of her bag with a buzz and she regarded with amusement. “Oh good grief, I even slightly mention you and you come out like I screeched your name.”

As the two Rotoms chirped and buzzed at each other, Raihan’s still taking pictures whenever it got a good angle, she returned her attention to Raihan. “I admit I’m a bit surprised you’re not looking at me with disgust. Are things different here regarding those such as myself? I’ve never been here so I don’t know.”

“Oh yeah, definitely different here!” He grinned at her again. “I don’t know about the other regions, but here hybrids and people attracted to pokemon aren’t treated any differently except in medical ways for hybrids.”

“That’s a welcome relief.” Her posture relaxed the slightest bit. “Then my daughter won’t need to wear a hoodie while we’re here then.”

Raihan shifted his gaze to the young girl she was holding with her arm, he couldn’t see anything that showed she was a hybrid, but she was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt, arms and hands behind her mother’s back, and long skirt that hid her feet and most of her head was hidden in Megan’s neck. “Is she..?”

“Eyup, technically more so on the pokemon side and a lot harder to hide than myself due to her father.” She then turned her gaze to the girl. “Hey, Diancye, sweetheart wake up, we’ve arrived in Galar.”

The girl shifted, grumbling slightly as she yawned and leaned back, rubbing at her eye with a hand as the meaning of Megan’s words showed. She didn’t have normal ears, she had what looked like yellow squares or triangles of sorts for ears sticking out of her brown and blue hair which looked very sleek, her hands were webbed with yellow membrane. If there were more physical signs of her being a hybrid they were likely covered up by her outfit.

“Mornin’..” Diancye as he heard her called yawned, blinking her eyes open to reveal they were a pinkish red, and her pupils were a light grey. She turned to where her mom was looking and squinted at Raihan. “Rai-rai…?” An innocent and excited smile grew as she repeated with more lucidity than before. “Rai-rai!”

Megan flushed in embarrassment as Raihan’s grin grew, _this kid was bloody adorable_ and his Rotom phone didn’t hesitate to take photos of the little girl after getting an embarrassed nod from her mother.

“She, she often watches tv when I’m cooking and she’s caught the Galar league a few times, her favorite matches are ones with you.” Megan sputtered, attempted to explain her child’s sudden glee as the girl suddenly squirmed out of her mother’s arms and landed in a crouched position that reminded him of Greninijas before she stood up straight and about bolted over to him.

“Rai-rai!” She jumped up and down, the absolute excitement on her face melting his heart as she squeaked in clear pokespeak. “Gren ninnin ni ninia!”

“She said, um, she’s excited to meet you?” It took a moment for her to translate her daughter’s words and Megan furrowed her brows. “That’s the general idea of her words, she doesn’t speak in clear sentences yet in pokespeak or English.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you too Diancye!” He beamed as he knelt down, putting his hand on her head and gently ruffling her hair as she giggled happily. “If it’s okay with your mom, I’ll give you two a tour of Hammerlocke if that’s alright?” He looked at Megan who gaped at him as he stood back up before shaking her head.

“That’s fine with me. I don’t know my way around so it’d be helpful, plus it’d make her day.” Megan nodded, giggling as Diancye jumped up and cheered joyfully before spinning and turning to Megan, tugging on her mom’s shirt. “Yes dear?”

“Mama!” She smiled up at her mom, a hand tugging on her pokeball belt. “Pi, pi-Piper please?”

“Okay, okay.” She laughed as she plucked a normal pokeball from her belt. “Just don’t pull her tail please. She’s not that old but she doesn’t like that.”

With that, she released the pokemon which was revealed to be a mature looking litten with a Dragonium Z in a bracelet on her tail and an everstone on the collar she wore. Diancye grinned before swiftly picking the cat pokemon up and cuddling her to her chest.

To Piper’s credit, the litten merely sighed before purring and nuzzling Diancye’s cheek, a sight that Raihan’s Rotom took pictures of before Raihan turned to Megan and grinned once more. “Follow me you three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be back to what's going on with Alira and Hop next chapter, we just needed to get an idea of what's currently going on with everyone else while they're in the old town!


	7. The memories of the land

It took Hop only seconds to realize who was screaming, voice pounding in his head to _GET UP_ and head stinging as a result, but as soon as he realized it was Alira, he bolted out of his sleeping bag as fast as he could. Scrambling out of his tent, he saw the normally dazed and lost in thought Willowya rush out of her trainer’s tent, purple eyes wide with fright and worry as the caramel swirl alcreamie spotted Hop and shrieked for him. “Allie alie cremie!” She shrilled out, hopping up and down as he rushed over.  
  
He rushed past Willowya and into the tent as he registered that Alira’s scream turned into sobbing. He saw Cale and Nova trying to, and very unsuccessfully, calm down their trainer who had her face buried in her hands as she sobbed.  
  
“Alira-hey Alira!” He grabbed her by the shoulders, calling out to her as she continued to sob, god she was shaking like a leaf and it looked like she had kicked her way out of her sleeping bag. _It was clear all the way across the tent._  
  
“ _Acaeus alsin felka!_ ” She wailed, the foreign but surprisingly now understandable words ringing out as Hop quickly pulled her close, letting her latch onto him and sob into his chest as he processed her words.  
  
That was the common variant of ancient galarian he learned in school, it had ties and similar phonics to kalos’s own ancient language for one reason or another so it was one of the required languages to learn.  
  
Granted while the language wasn’t largely being used anymore, replaced by everyday unova english in most places, still, **_galarian_** was hard to miss and clearly not what she had said many nights ago in her sleep. No… _That_ had to have been something in royal galarian that only nobles and royalty used and was still being studied to be put into the schooling system.  
  
But regardless he had a sobbing Alira on his hands and he wasn’t going to leave her like this.  
  
He held her tightly, an arm tight around her middle while his other hand ran through her slightly overgrown hair, petting and doing his best to help her regain her senses from, whatever she just saw.  
  
Hop felt the wheels in his brain start turning, translating what she about shrieked not long ago. _“Acaeus I failed you I’m so sorry”_ was clearly what she said, or at least was along those lines.  
  
...Hop felt a pit form in the bottom of his stomach, he had a sneaking suspicion of an idea what she may have seen, there was that statue in the motostoke inn and it wouldn’t make any sense for it to be there, _Acaeus and Heather were inseparable so it should’ve been twin statues,_ unless…  
  
Nope, he’s not going down that train of thought, if she did see... that... _he needs to help her._  
  
“ _Ace favin lunke…_ ” she had calmed down partially, she was still shaking but her sobs had disappeared and she wasn’t gripping his shirt as tightly. She was still speaking in galarian as well.  
  
“Hey, Alira it’s alright. You’re awake, your dream can’t hurt you.” He let his hand run down the back of her head and down her spine, her back was soaked and he could pointedly feel her currently loose binder through her shirt but ignored it as her head tilted up against his chest to look up at him.  
  
_Those blue eyes that stared up at him were a shade darker than they should be._  
  
“ _...Alira? Fefin, jovin Heather falca?_ ” Her brows furrowed, confusion and loss of self flickering in her eyes, and he felt a flash of fear, did the dream or memory she saw still have its grip on her even now? …She even asked if she was Heather he realized after he translated her words.  
  
“No, you’re Alira.” He stated firmly, tightening his grip on her as if to anchor her with him. “You’ve been experiencing the memories of the old hero Heather but you are **_you_** and _not_ her.”  
  
“...” She stared up at him for several long moments, before blinking and her eyes lightened. “..R-Right.”  
  
Hop could’ve collapsed out of relief at the single english word that left her as she finally seemed to shake the dream fully.  
  
“ _There you are._ ” He held her as tightly to himself as he dared, thankful she was back now. “I'll ask what you saw later, you okay now?”  
  
She frowned and hid her face against his chest, but nodded regardless. For a while the two remained like that, her pokemon anxiously flitting about around them before they too calmed down.  
  
“...Stay, please?” her words were so soft if it wasn’t dead quiet Hop would’ve missed them, but she distinctly sounded _vulnerable_. “I… I don’t want to be alone if I, I see something like that again…” _Don’t leave me again…_ Somehow, he had a feeling that she meant to say something along those lines.  
  
“Of course.” He held her almost impossibly close, resting his chin on her head. “ _I’m not going anywhere, I’m not going to leave you alone again._ ”  
  
He didn’t register how strange his words were, more focused on helping his friend get to sleep as he, with Calethorne’s help, moved Alira’s sleeping bag over before the humans settled on top of it, surprisingly falling asleep quickly.  
  
However, just because the humans didn’t notice, didn’t mean the pokemon didn’t.  
  
Nova felt her fur prickle strangely when her sharp ears caught what Hop said, the words making sense, except for the last part of again. She knew thanks to Widgyt that Alira and Hop were never far from each other growing up, and even during the gym challenge Hop was only a phone call away if Alira needed him, so for him to say he’ll never leave her _again…._  
  
Nova found herself leaving the tent, arms crossed as the half moon lit the old town before her, heart and mind greatly unsettled to where she knew she wasn’t falling asleep again for a while. She spotted Hop’s partners, Rillaboom and Dubwool, out of his tent looking over at her as she exited the tent. The rest of his team was out as well, presumably having followed him out of his tent when Alira woke up and started screaming.  
  
She saw the unspoken questions in their eyes, and felt her claws in her paws dig into her arms as her pale lavender eyes averted from them, _why did their stares bother her so much,_ before she turned and outright bolted off down a random street.  
  
She needed air to think properly and she knew Cale could answer their questions, she was far too perturbed and needed to clear her head.  
  
She didn’t know how long or deep into the old town she ran, feet pounding against old stone and dirt as she twisted and turned down paths, once lively and traversed by human and pokemon alike, now only traveled by pokemon like herself.  
  
She eventually literally skid to a stop on the stone street, leaning against a pillar with a paw as she caught her breath, mind still racing as her feet once were. _Why, why did what he say bother her so damn much? There was no reason for it to bother her like it did, he was just trying to assure her human partner after whatever she saw in her dreams, but he said again. He had no reason to say again, absolutely none._  
  
She felt her paw against the pillar clench into a furred fist, she hated this feeling churning in her chest. It was unpleasant and wrong and she hated it. Was she jealous of how easily Hop comforted her trainer? She never had a problem with him before, hell she liked the guy and how happy he made Alira, even with what he didn’t know about what she went through before moving to Galar he was extremely close to the human girl and Nova knew Alira needed him in her life. She had no problem with him and hell, he knew her trainer longer than she herself did.  
  
Confusion, was that what she was feeling? Or a mix of both? She knew she was unsettled by his words and the implication of them, but she already had the feeling there was more to the bond he and Alira had, she and Cale had talked about it when the humans were asleep about them possibly being reincarnations of the partners of Zacian and Zamazenta, with the spell she heard Heather had cast before her death in the old tales her father, the aged cinderace with dark brown eyes, told her growing up it was well within the realm of possibility. _But now that mere thought had her chest twist in pain-_  
  
Nova drew her paw back before punching the pillar as hard as she could, letting out a wordless, shrill and heartbreaking cry of, _gods knew what she was feeling_ , confusion and _some strange sort of pain that made her throat tight._  
  
She hardly registered the tears falling down her muzzle and onto the ground, or even how she was shaking.  
  
_Why did her emotions need to be so needlessly complex and weird-_  
  
Nova jumped when a hand, not human but pokemon in nature, rested on her shoulder, and her head snapped around. It was Shiro, the rather tall inteleon looked very concerned as his blue eyes scanned her features.  
  
She wanted to tell him to go away, he didn’t need to see her, _Alira’s first pokemon_ , like this, all confused and weird feeling. She wanted to shove him away, tell him to go back to camp and just continue to take her emotions out on the pillar with no one knowing, let herself cry on her own. God knows she was rash enough to do all that, hell the professor Leon got her from told him she rash to begin with and often acted without thinking. She was the strong one, she shouldn’t be brought to tears so easily and she shouldn’t let the other see her like this.  
  
She did none of those things however.  
  
Instead,she merely leaned forward, ears flopping back down against her skull, pinning back, and her forehead rested on his chest. She shut her eyes, now readily aware of both her tears and the fact she was moments away from breaking down into a sobbing fit like a little newborn sobble.  
  
“ ** _[I must look pathetic.]_** ” She croaked, trying to will herself to stop shaking or crying.  
  
Shiro’s thin arms carefully wrapped around her in the form of a comforting hug, a hand resting on her back and the other carefully resting on the back of her head. “ ** _[No, you don’t.]_** ” He responded simply. “ ** _[What’s wrong?]_** ”  
  
Nova shrugged. _She didn’t know, she didn’t know why she was so upset._  
  
He hummed, carefully petting her fur and ears and taking care to not pull her ears. “ ** _[I’m not sure if this is correct, but judging by what happened before you ran off… Are you afraid of losing Alira?]_** ”  
  
Nova opened her mouth to refute that, like hell she was afraid of losing Alira she promised _she’d never abandon any of her pokemon and she trusted her_ , but she couldn’t find her voice and her heart twisted painfully at his words. The more his words hung in the air, the more she felt her trembling worsen and throat tighten up. This was stupid of her she thought to herself, she was one of the champion’s pokemon, she shouldn’t be so easily pushed to tears.  
  
_But damn it, damn it all to hell,_ Nova finally, desperately even, returned the embrace and a sob made her shoulders hitch, only the first of many as she began to sob like her trainer had done not long ago.  
  
_She was, she was afraid of losing Alira, not to anything the human could do, but to something she couldn’t help. To her past life deciding to return, she almost lost herself to it clearly when she awoke from her dreams if it wasn’t for Hop and the idea of that happening again when he wasn’t around or it happening to him as well... It terrified Nova to her core._  
  
She wasn’t sure how long she and Shiro stood there, her crying her heart out into the water type’s chest, but after some time Rillaboom and Dubwool found them. They didn't say anything, but Rillaboom placed a gentle hand on her back while Dubwool brushed up against the side of her leg comfortingly.  
  
Eventually she did calm down, but leaned on Shiro as he and the other two began to walk back to the camp. However, as they walked, they suddenly heard singing, pokemon in origin clearly and not in english.  
  
The four looked around, trying to find the source and as Nova’s head turned, she spotted a figure of a pokemon sat on top of a house.  
  
“ _ **[In time's flow~ See the glow of flames ever burning bright~]**_ ” It was a female gardevoir, that much was clear, but, her coloring… Even with the moonlight it was strange. Her hair was green that much was the same, but her arms, skirt and legs were pitch black, and the fin like thing sticking out of her chest was a brilliant gold. Her eyes were a seemingly glowing green as well and she seemed… Rather young despite her evolution, voice light and young. “ ** _[On a swift river's drift~ Broken memories align in dreams~ Though you both slumber, in this new life, your once sleeping magic awakes~ Never fear, for what once was lost shall not overcome you in this life~]_** ”  
  
Dubwool stepped closer, trying to get a better look, but his hoof knocked into a stray rock and the sound rang out in the silent air. The gardevoir’s head snapped around, fixating on the group with startled eyes.  
  
“ _ **[Oh! My apologies, I thought no one else was around.]**_ ” She apologized, slipping off the roof and landing far too lightly with how far she dropped down from, seeming to float before hitting the ground. “ _ **[I’ve not seen any of you in town before, I suppose introductions are in order then. You may call me Flayn.]**_ ”  
  
Shiro looked at Nova, confused as not many wild pokemon they met had names most of the time, nicknames of their species names sure but not a completely different one. Also, her ‘accent’ was strange, which was weird.  
  
“ ** _[I’m Nova, he’s Shiro, and they’re Rillaboom and Dubwool.]_** ” Nova took charge of introductions and motioned to each pokemon in turn as the wild Pokémon walked closer.  
  
“ ** _[It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.]_** ” Flayn bowed deeply to them, smiling softly as she stood back up. “ _ **[I have not seen any of you around here before, are you travelers?]**_ ”  
  
“ _ **[Sort of.]**_ ” Rillaboom replied, scratching the back of his head as Shiro added. “ _ **[In a way we are I guess?]**_ ”  
  
Nova was still trying to place her ‘accent’, it was so bizarre sounding and made her words _trill_ strangely.  
  
“ _ **[That is something we share in common then.]**_ ” She clasped her hands together in front of her happily. “ _ **[I am a traveler as well, I travel with my father all over the world, though we’ve a particular fondness for the lands of Galar.]**_ ”  
  
“ ** _[That’s a bit of a surprise, with the harsh storms that only have brief gaps of calm surrounding Galar I’m surprised you two can even leave here or would want to return.]_** ” Nova spoke frankly and Flayn smiled.  
  
“ _ **[Oh, it wasn’t always that way, not until long ago...]**_ ” Flayn then sighed wistfully. “ _ **[A lot happened here, all of which tie us here in ways that always bring us back to Duscarn, to what was once the capital of the region when it was a thriving kingdom.]**_ ”  
  
...What? The four pokemon looked at each other, confused. This place had a name? It made sense, but none of the tales they heard growing up ever mentioned the capital of Galar having a name.  
  
“ ** _[...My apologies, since you are travelers you must not know the history of this place, and I don’t have the time to explain.]_** ” Flayn apologized after a moment, scratching the back of her head sheepishly before pointing towards the castle in the distance. “ _ **[I don’t have much time now, but I must warn you if you plan to explore that way, in the land between here and the castle, you must take care to not step on the scarred ground. It’ll look like a fresh burn mark on the ground from a fireball. If you step upon the ground, you’ll soon lose your feet to burns akin to stepping in acid, not even those of the fire element will be able to walk upon it.]**_ ”  
  
“ _ **[Thank you for the warning.]**_ ” Nova thanked her, eyes squinting at the gardevoir, noting she was shorter than most gardevoirs. Like, at least three or more inches shorter, and her skirt only reached just below her knees. It didn’t look like it was sliced to that length in a battle either.  
  
“ ** _[It was my pleasure. Now I really must be going, my father will worry if I tarry any longer.]_** ” Flayn smiled, before backing up. “ _ **[I hope our paths cross again friends!]**_ ”  
  
As the gardevoir began to step back more, Nova suddenly realized why her ‘accent’ was so weird. She wasn’t speaking with the dialect and sounds like a gardevoir did, the ‘sirknight’ or ‘gardevoir’(depending on what region a gardevoir was from it was different) sounds, she instead was making _trills and shrills_ to the tune of-  
  
Flayn suddenly jumped high into the air, flashing brilliantly with light, making the four pokemon shield their eyes. When the light died down, the gardevoir was gone, and floating in the air was a white and gold jet-like pokemon, green eyes staring at them serenely.  
  
The four barely had time to register just what pokemon was in front of them before the _latias_ whistled cheerfully, trilling the whole while, before zipping off into the night skies and turning invisible.  
  
The four stared after where the pokemon disappeared between the stars, before Nova said simply. “ _ **[Nope. Nope. I’m not even going to wonder what she was doing here, nope. I am going to freak to bed it is way too late as it is.]**_ ” She raised her paws in the air and quickly began walking in the direction they originally were walking while speaking, shaking her head repeatedly.  
  
The other three pokemon were silent for a moment, before laughing in unison and following the cinderace.  
  
Several hours later, long after the pokemon returned to camp and went to bed and when the sun rose high in the sky, Hop woke up before Alira did. He surprisingly slept well and didn’t have any visions of Acaeus’s life weirdly enough.  
  
Alira was still clinging onto him in sleep, he realized as he leaned his head back as best he could to get a better look at her. She looked serene now, she had her head resting on his chest, her ear over his heart strangely enough. Her hands were firmly, though loosely, clamped on his shoulders, gripping his shirt ever so slightly.  
  
Her overgrown hair was draping down her face, barely avoiding tickling her nose and he idly noted she was likely going to ask him to help her cut her hair. Her hair being long at most any length was an absolute nightmare according to her, hence her normal hair cut being extremely short after she started the gym challenge actually.  
  
Shifting to his left had him turning his head to see Widgyt waking up, stretching out as her amber eyes blinked open. She looked over at Hop and gave a tired and soft yip of greeting as he nodded in return and she stood up.  
  
She padded over and sniffed at Alira, checking on her and huffing with relief, clearly glad she seemed to be okay after last night. She then peered around the tent, noting that Shiro and Nova were gone so she walked out of the tent to look for them.  
  
{ _It’s a relief she seems to have slept peacefully after the night’s events._ } The sudden male voice rang out in Hop’s head, nearly making him jump and he looked around rapidly before his eyes landed on the very much awake figure of Calethorne. He was sitting with his back leaning against the tent wall, arms crossed under that fin sticking out of his chest and his blue gaze was fixated on Hop.  
  
“...Cale?” Hop whispered, and the pokemon tilted his head in a nod, raising a hand to tap his own head. “Right, you’re half psychic type, can all…?”  
  
Cale visibly pondered that, looking to the side as he hummed verbally. Eventually, he shrugged. { _If they wish to, it’s likely._ } He replied simply, Hop noting his ‘voice’ sounded like no human he’d ever heard before, echoing, strange and almost alien. It almost _felt_ less like Cale was properly talking and more _feelings_ of what he was trying to say. { _I don’t speak for all, but I oft’ don’t communicate like this. Only if I need to, or if I trust the human in question._ } He gave Hop a pointed, but also content, look.  
  
Just as Hop got the meaning of his words, Cale stood up, hunched over so he didn’t smack into the roof of the tent and moved to exit it. { _I best check on the others, Nova and Shiro got to bed late and I think they’re outside mucking around, if not napping in the sun._ } As he reached the entrance to the tent, he paused and looked back at Hop. His gaze was intense enough to render Hop unable to move even if he could, though there was something unreadable in the pokemon’s eyes.  
  
{ _...Kindly look after Alira. She’s been through much, even before you both met._ } Somehow, the telepathic 'voice' was soft even with it being right in the human’s head. { _You two…_ } Cale seemed to struggle with how to word or get what he wanted to say across before sighing and shaking his head. { _Nevermind. Just, take care of her however you feel she needs._ }  
  
Calethorne then left the tent, leaving Hop staring after him, eyes still wide. Alira snuggling down into his chest made his gaze snap back to her as she left out a drowsy hum.  
  
Clearly she was just starting to wake up, as she shifted slightly, feeling around with a hand to clearly figure out what she was laying on and he fought the urge to chuckle in amusement as her hand brushed over his collarbone and throat before freezing.  
  
Her face scrunched up, before she blinked her eyes open blearily, lifting her head and looking around before looking up as her gaze settled on his.  
  
“Good morning.” He greeted her and she blinked slowly, visibly processing his words before her head fell back to his chest.  
  
“Mornin’.” She mumbled into his shirt, a hand scratching at her hair and her brow furrowed in displeasure as her fingers got briefly tangled in it. She then muttered seemingly to herself. “Hair’s getting cut today, I’m not going to show my face back in the cities with _this_ hair length.”  
  
“I’ll help you then.” She looked up in surprise before smiling and nodding in thanks at his words.  
  
“I suppose we should get up.” This time she grumbled and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.  
  
“Yeah, we should.” He agreed and she rolled off him before they both sat up. Hop was quick to look away as Alira reached under her shirt, it riding up as she began to try to clasp her binder back in place.  
  
The small annoyed hiss that escaped her had him carefully looking over, making sure to not look at anything he shouldn’t to see she seemed to be having problems clasping it. No doubt it had been both jostled by what happened last night when she kicked out of her sleeping bag and her own drowsiness from just waking up making her fingers fumble.  
  
“Need help?” He asked, unsure if he should even be asking, he knew her reasons for wearing a binder and had seen her other ones at her newly acquired apartment when visiting and she had happened to hang them up to dry after washing them, but he’d never actually helped her with it before.  
  
“...Yeah.” She sighed, hands abandoning trying to clasp it as she gripped at her shirt. “I’m... so not awake enough to get it clasped after last night, so please?”  
  
“Yeah.” He repeated, letting her pull her shirt up just enough for him to see the clasps and he was quick to quickly get them hooked on the first set of clasps, taking care to not accidentally touch her back in case he startled her. “That tight enough or…?”  
  
“Yep, thank you. They might not be bras but god they’re as irritating to deal with in the mornings.” She said as she pulled her shirt back down and shifted to look at him with a smile. “I know that stuff’s awkward for most guys, so thank you again for helping with it.”  
  
“Not a problem Alli.” He returned the smile with a grin. “We’ve known each other for ages, so that stuff doesn’t bug me like it probably would Lee.”  
  
She snorted with amusement as she reached over and put on her glasses. “Yeah, I have a feeling he might freak out a little if he knew you helped with this.”  
  
“Hence why he won’t.” He winked at her as he raised his hand with his pinky sticking out.  
  
She laughed in surprise but linked her pinky with his. “Normally I’m the one being all sneaky and winky~ I’m rubbing off on you a little too much.”  
  
He only grinned in response.  
  
After they had gotten out of the tent and made breakfast, they packed up their tents and made their way out of the town after recalling their pokemon and Hop helping Alira cut her hair. The reason being for leaving the town despite planning on exploring more was rather simple.  
  
_“Let’s actually just head for the castle right away.” Hop’s words surprised Alira as she was eating her food after both of them having told each other what happened in their dreams, but listened as he continued. “I want to explore this town as much as the next person, but if you’re having intense dreams like that…” He paused, clearly reflecting on what happened the night prior. “We need to get to the castle, there has to be a reason we’re having these dreams and I’m willing to bet it’s there, and if we’re having intense dreams just in this town we need to find the source.”_  
  
If they hoofed it, they’d likely make it to the castle by sundown and could probably make camp inside. Thank gosh they were used to hiking for hours on end during the gym challenge.  
  
The duo were likely only a few miles from the castle when they spotted a discoloration in the grass off to the side a little of the path they were walking. A dark patch of burn black.  
  
The humans looked at each other in confusion before going over to investigate.  
  
It looked like a fire grenade had gone off or a pokemon used a very powerful fire move, the ground was scorched from a middle focal point for at least ten feet around evenly, the grass was even still burning in some places.  
  
And there, the middle as if it was the catalyst or cause for the burnt ground around it, _was the missing half of the rusted sword_.  
  
“Oh my god, there’s the other half of the sword in the middle of that scorch mark!” Alira shouted in surprise, nearly making Hop jump with how sudden the shout was.  
  
Alira didn’t hesitate to rush forward to try to retrieve it, hardly registering the sound of four pokemon releasing themselves from their pokeballs and two of those being of her own, but as soon as her foot made contact with the charred ground, her knees almost buckled as sensations, images, _thoughts_ and sounds suddenly flooded her senses.  
  
_Bright light screaming shouting wind rushing around her no no matter the cost it never matters what it costs even if life and limb are torn from me this is my plea I don’t want to die like this_  
  
Arms wrapped around her middle and Alira was then yanked backward nearly violently, ending up in a heap on the ground as her head twinged with pain. Her vision swam, dully realizing her glasses were sent flying when she hit the ground, _thank god_ she didn’t really need them for much aside from seeing things at a distance better.  
  
Her ears rang horribly, but she shook her head, clearing it as she registered the very concerned voice of Hop as well as the shrill chirps of Nova and Shiro, and was that Rillaboom and Dubwool?  
  
She placed her hands over her ears, practically shoving her palms tightly against her ears, and shook her head more vigorously, fingers digging into her hair and scalp as her eyes shut tightly. _Too much noise too much noise-_  
  
In, out, in and out, she reminded herself to breathe, focus on that, focus! She grit her teeth, focusing on breathing as best she could while her brain began trying to figure what just happened.  
  
Just what the hell was that weird rush of, feelings, words and images and crap? She knew that voice in those words, it was _Heather_ , no mistaking it but what on earth was that about?  
  
After a little bit, Alira shakily lowered her hands from her ears and opened her eyes once the feeling of being overwhelmed left her. She saw she was kneeling on the ground, sitting back on her legs and Hop was crouched in front of her, clearly worried as she saw Nova and Shiro flanked him.  
  
“Visions, of sorts, flashes, words and sounds? _Heather did something here_.” She managed to get out, brows furrowing in confusion as she wrung her hands together. “This is going to sound odd, but I don't think I'm ready to get that other half of the rusted sword. Something significant happened here with Heather, enough to leave some sort of...Scar? There’s...” She shook her head. “Call me crazy, but I think there’s something in the castle that might help us get it without being overwhelmed like that.” Her head twinged again and a hand flew to her head as the world tilted. “ _Ow._ ”  
  
“Okay, hang on I can try to get the part of the sword, I mean you’re the one with the connection to it, maybe it’ll leave me be.” Hop reached over to pat her shoulder before standing and turning to go get it, however, Rillaboom and Dubwool blocked his path.  
  
“Eh? What’s wrong buddies?” He tilted his head at the two, Rillaboom shook his head while Dubwool baa’d in protest. “You know something I don’t?”  
  
Dubwool nodded while Rillaboom scanned the ground before picking up a stick, which he wasted no time in throwing onto the scorched ground.  
  
_It burst into flames within moments and was soon nothing but ashes._  
  
“Ah, _well…_ ” Hop swallowed, stepping back. “I’m only going to guess it’s a pokemon thing that is why you uh, knew that would happen.” He shook his head and turned back to Alira. “Can you stand?”  
  
“I can try, world is spinning but…” She leaned forward, placed her hands on the ground and shifted her feet to be below her with her knees up against her chest.  
  
She felt her stomach lurch, but she began to stand, arms held out as she stood up. Not a good idea, her vision spun and for a moment she was certain she was going to fall over.  
  
Hop quickly rushed to steady her, an arm around her middle and he slung one of her arms over his shoulder, her taller stature helping that.  
  
“Lean on me till you’re stable, mate.” Hop waited for her to nod before they began walking, slower now, to the castle.  
  
Nova, Shiro, Rillaboom and Dubwool trailed behind them, Nova and Shiro hovering close to them in particular. As they walked, Nova noticed something whenever Alira stepped forward.  
  
Despite Flayn’s warnings from the night prior of losing ones feet or in this case shoes, _neither one of Alira’s shoes were burned or damaged in any way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the little detail I got for the weather around Galar was inspired by something in "A Certain Darkness is Needed to See the Brightest Stars" by MightyMage, which you should definitely check out asap cause it's absolutely awesome! ^W^


	8. Recalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and non-spoilery note: Finding names that work as last names is a pain the arse lemme tell you but I managed XD

The sun was setting as they reached the castle, Alira thankfully soon being able to walk on her own after the dizziness went away and they returned their pokemon to their balls.

They walked through the gate with ease while minding the gate door itself, it long having fallen into disrepair and could no longer open or close, it was jammed halfway down by both various sorts of rust and mildew coating the chains used to hoist it and plant growth snaking up the sides of the entrance. It could still very well fall on them mind you, so they were quick to get out from under it.

Unlike some castles who had a large wall around it to accommodate a town within it’s walls, it seemed like this was just a castle keep, as they walked into what seemed to be the courtyard, as two large spaces of grass were to either side of them as they entered, and ahead, a wall of sorts rose up where the rest of the castle was, with twin staircases leading up to what looked like the main entrance for the rest of the place.

Not seeing anything of interest in the courtyard, they headed for the stairs and went up them quickly, the doors to the entrance hall were ajar enough for them to slip in without needing to touch the wood of the doors though they did need to turn on their flashlights once they got in, even with the glowing moss in patches everywhere. Everything aside from the doors and windows and such were made from what seemed to be stone cut from the cliffside itself.

The entrance looked like it belonged in some sort of fancy manor, as to their immediate front, there was a wide staircase that went up to a landing against the wall where a old painting hung, then to the left and right of the landing staircases went up a floor. The stairs landed on what Alira would describe as a weird sort of wrap around ‘balcony’, as a railed walkway went around the walls of the room that the stairs met on either side. There seemed to be entrances to hallways near where the stairs met the walkway on either side of the room, an entrance to the left of the right staircase and a entrance to the right of the left staircase, both leading off further into the castle.

There were also hallways on the ground floor, one to the far left, one to the far right, and one on either side of the room directly beneath the landings for the two staircases.

“Weird layout, then again, Acaeus’ family, or his homeland’s soldiers, one of the two, were building a castle on this cliff when Enternatus hatched and the darkest day started, and Ace and Heth probably had to have some help from pokemon to finish it.” Hop remarked as he scratched the back of his head after looking around with his flashlight. “What’dya say Alli? Where do you think we go first?”

“Up.” Her gaze was locked on the hallway up the stairs on the left. “Through that hall to the left. Call me crazy but something’s calling me, or tugging, I don’t know, I just know we need to go that way.”

“Alright. Something’s calling me too, so let’s go up.” Hop grabbed her by the hand, lacing their fingers together as they quickly go up the stairs, Alira quickly looking at the painting hanging on the wall as they went by and frowning in confusion before she and Hop skipped up the stairs before going down the hallway to the right.

_That wasn’t Acaeus Heather was standing with in the painting…_

* * *

Leon huffed as he finished shearing one of his family’s wooloos and placing the wooloo fur in the box to his right as he sent the wooloo off to join the rest he already sheared.

He wiped his brow, he needed a small break from the Battle Tower, so he decided to take a week off and head back home, where he was quick to offer to help his mom with shearing their wooloo flock. It was something he was familiar enough with to do without a thought and was sort of relaxing, it was only a bonus that his mother could sell the wool, this town being one of the main providers for wooloo wool to be made into wool fabric in the region as most of the wooloo and dubwool farmers were either here in Postwick or Wedgehurst.

He was out of his battle tower attire and in a t-shirt and overalls as well as boots, and boy was it easier to move around in as he stood and stretched, looking for the last remaining wooloo to be sheared who happened to be one wooloo simply called Truble, said as trouble cause that wooloo was the _bane of his and his mother's existence some days._

Truble was, in short, a _very_ adventurous wooloo and the one who always kept trying to get into the Slumbering Weald and was very hard to handle on most days, and the fact Truble was the main reason Hop and Alira went into the Weald ages ago because he finally managed to break the gate didn’t help the nickname or the stress brought about when that wooloo decided he wanted to go on an adventure.

Leon squinted over the fencing at the gate in question to make sure it hadn’t been broken again, it hadn’t but that bloody wooloo was still missing.

He scanned the fields, looking for the lone unsheared wooloo and about had a heart attack as he noticed the break in the fence line right near the edges of the slumbering forest. 

“Gods damn it Truble!” He shouted, spinning around to run to the shed where the belt with his pokemon was, and snatched it off the nail it was hanging on before throwing it on.

He all but spun on his heel as he turned and ran for the break in the fence, grabbing Aegislash’s ball and quickly releasing him.

“Agis make sure no other wooloo get out while I find Truble!” He shouted as he hopped over the fence, hearing Aegislash make a sound of affirmation as he ran headfirst into the fog filled forest.

He released Inteleon and Charizard as he entered and, presumably having heard his shouting even while in the pokeballs, were quick to follow him, Inteleon’s sharp eyes scanning the surrounding forest to find the wooloo (and pulling Leon to prevent him from running into a tree right after coming out of his pokeball) while Charizard helped them keep from getting lost, if he could easily keep up with Leon that is.

“Truble! Truble!” Leon shouted, jumping over small rivers and fallen trees as he looked for the pokemon in a rush, he wasn’t sure how far the wooloo might be in the forest but damn it he was going to find it-

His foot caught a log and he soon found he was going to meet and greet the very hard ground with his face and he immediately braced himself. But he never hit the ground as something thin but firm wrapped around his middle, halting his fall.

“ _Really? Do all humans of this age love to run headfirst into a fog infested forest with little regard for the danger to themselves?_ ” A mature female voice rang out in his head, sounding like a sigh, and he opened his eyes to see he was suspended above the ground by what seemed to be a pink braided cord wrapped around his midsection.

_Wait-No, it **wasn’t** a cord, it was **fur or hair.**_

“ _Are you alright sir?_ ” The cord pulled and he soon found himself looking down at the face of a dog pokemon he recognized, no longer a statue discovered after the mural was destroyed but a living and breathing creature, and the braid holding him aloft was attached to the side of its face.

“Y-Yeah.” His voice was quiet, meek even but considering the scars and the missing half of its ear he could see, he was a little wary of making it mad. He didn’t see Inteleon or Charizard either, and the braid was wrapped around just above the belt with the rest of his team, so he wasn’t sure he should risk making it mad.

“ _Calm down fair knight, I’m not_ that _easy to set off._ ” The voice rang out, amused and he realized that the female voice was coming _from_ the pokemon holding him aloft, and the amused look in its eyes confirmed it.

He nodded and it-well, _she considering the voice_ set him down gently, though the braid was loosely wrapped around his middle still. 

“ _Zen! Get the Charizard and Inteleon, I know who they’re with and who they were looking for! You were looking for a wooloo, right?_ ” The pokemon turned her head and seemed to shout in one direction before turning back to him.

“Yeah, he’s in the flock me and my mother take care of.” Leon nodded, a little uneasy that she hadn’t let go of him but didn’t seem to mean him any harm.

“ _Well, he is with my brother, though he really should get a human partner, might curb that adventurous unpredictability if he gets one as adventurous as he._ ” The pokemon ‘hummed’, tail swishing idly behind her. “ _What’s your name?_ ”

“Leon, uh, Leon Cadeyrn.” For some reason, he felt the need to give his full name.

“ _Pleasure to meet you, Leon Cadeyrn, knight of this land._ ” She bowed her head to him. “ _I am Zacian, guardian of both this forest and Galar, though I’ve been away for longer than I should._ ”

Leon felt his eyes widen a fraction, Zacian? Oh holy hell, this was one of the legendary pokemon that helped Alira and Hop after Enternatus knocked him clean on his ass and out for the entire fight!

“ _I am very happy to see you have recovered from your injuries fighting Enternatus._ ” Zacian raised her head back up, Leon gaping at her in shock that she actually remembered him. “ _Are you surprised? I would never dare forget such a brave soul who took on Eternatus, though I didn’t have your name till now._ ”

If she had more to say, the thumping and cries of his pokemon had him turning as she released him from her grasp.

“Intel, Charizard!” He ran over to the two, looking them over in case something happened but they seemed fine, and he looked over at the other set of footsteps, larger than both his and his pokemon to come face to face with the other dog pokemon, this one blue and red instead of cyan and pink.

“Hello, Zamazenta?” He waved hesitantly as it gave him what looked to be a very focused gaze despite nodding in confirmation.

He was then about scared out of his wits when Zamazenta stepped closer and began inspecting him, circling him briefly then sniffing his torso and even under his hair which made him yelp as he jumped away while spinning to face the pokemon. “H-Hey!”

Zamazenta seemed to be quietly thinking, before ‘speaking’ to Leon. “ _I...My apologies fair knight. You just, heavily resemble someone who was dear to me... I had to make sure, pardon my not asking for either permission or name._ ” This time it was a male voice, older but not necessarily mature sounding. His tone… His voice, while kind and downright noble in some respects, sounded so incredibly crestfallen and resigned. Leon wasn’t sure what to say to that, to hear he resembled someone Zamazenta once knew was surprising, to say the least.

Zamazenta bowed his head to Leon as Zacian walked over to him, the human noticing the wooloo that was beside Zamazenta and the one red ribbon on one of the side wool braids.

“Truble, there you are!” Leon rushed over and scooped the troublesome pokemon in his arms. “Gods you’ve got to stop wandering off like this, you had me worried sick you know!”

Truble merely baa’d at him in response but didn’t fight him, merely settling against him.

Zacian, who seemed to be previously talking with Zamazenta, turned toward the human and pokemon. “ _Follow me and Zen, we’ll lead you out of the weald. You do have him to shear now._ ” Zacian sounded amused at that as she gave Truble a look, but motioned for Leon and his pokemon to follow her and Zamazenta as they turned and started leading the way.

Leon, with Truble in hand, as well as Inteleon and Charizard began following the two legendary pokemon as they lead them out of the forest, thankfully avoiding tricky paths presumably so Leon didn’t trip.

“Hey, uh, Zen was it?” The silence was a little awkward so Leon attempted to speak to Zamazenta. “Just want you to know it’s alright, you surprised me for sure but it’s fine.”

“ _That’s a relief, this, everything outside the weald is new to me, and I am unfamiliar how to act around the people or how they’ll react to me or my sister._ ” Zamazenta seemed relieved that Leon wasn’t mad at him and gave him a warm look. “ _Are you related to the young man or lady who helped us defeat Eternatus for good? You bear a resemblance to the young man so I must ask._ ”

“Yep, Hop’s my little brother!” Leon grinned and puffed out his chest a little. “I’m not proud I got my rear handed to me by Eternatus, but I am proud of both him and Alira managing to take it down and capture it! Even, if they shouldn’t have put themselves at risk...” Leon trailed off, hugging Truble just the slightest bit tighter as he deflated. 

That was always something that bugged him, even after Alira took his spot as champion, he couldn’t fathom why she and Hop risked their lives without a thought to their own safety. He was thankful they did capture and even tame Enternatus, don’t get him wrong!

But they shouldn’t have been in the line of fire, they were only eighteen at that time and-

“ _I do agree, they shouldn’t have put themselves at risk, as young as they are, but what they did was courageous and incredibly brave._ ” Zacian chimed in, looking thoughtful. “ _And they did manage to wake us up from our centuries-long slumber to aid them, which was a feat in of itself._ ”

...Wait, hang on _what?_ Leon’s gaze snapped to Zacian, they were _asleep_ until that fight with Eternatus? And Hop and Alira ** _woke them up_** somehow? Well, that’s news to say the least.

“ _Ah, we’ve reached the edge of the forest, and the break in your fence._ ” Zacian stopped to raise a paw to her muzzle, covering up what was probably a snort of amusement as she realized who made it and her eyes darted to look at Truble.

Aegislash was there, though he turned around at the sounds of movement and was quick to spot Leon and his pokemon, then his gaze fell on Zacian and Zamazenta.

Leon was pretty sure if Aegislash had a jaw, it would’ve dropped. As it were, he almost dropped his shield, though he quickly caught it with one of his arms, shifting into blade form, before bowing deeply to the two dog pokemon.

Huh, even if it’s been ages since they walked this land, pokemon still recognize them?

“ _Relax, kind knight. We are merely helping your partners out of the forest, no need for formalities_.” Zacian assured the ghost Pokémon, returning the bow with her head. “ _We will be leaving very shortly, as we must check on the other towns in the land, but we wanted to make sure Sir Leon made it out of the forest unharmed._ ”

“ _Take care, Sir Leon, don’t be getting into any more fights with beasts like Eternatus._ ” Zamazenta nudged Leon’s shoulder with his nose as he spoke, light amusement sprinkled in his voice but his words were serious all the same. “ _You wouldn’t want to worry your brother more than he already is over his dear maiden lately. May our paths cross again._ ”

It took a few moments for the pokemon’s words to process in Leon’s mind and register them, during which Zamazenta and Zacian crouched before leaping into the air, seeming to walk on air as the were quickly vanishing from view as Leon finally found his voice to shout after them. “Wait, you've seen Hop and Alira lately!? _Hey!_ ”

But the two dog pokemon disappeared from sight, far faster than he knew he could follow on Charizard, so Leon just stared for a few moments.

Zamazenta’s words hinted he had seen Hop and presumably Alira relatively recently, which was good but _where were they?_

Meanwhile, far above the ground and running on clouds, Zacian tilted her head at her brother and gave him a look.

“ _You really shouldn’t have mentioned prince Hop to Leon, he’ll be frought with questions now._ ” She hummed and Zen flicked his ear.

“ _So what if I mentioned him? He was likely worried for his little brother with his and young maiden Alira’s sudden and clearly unannounced quest into the weald, and after we crowned him prince and Alira princess for their good deeds against Eternatus, it’d be stranger not to mention him._ ” Zamazenta huffed and Zacian winced.

There was that _tone in his voice now, Leon’s resemblance to Acaeus must have bothered him more than he let on_. She thought, giving her brother a sympathetic look.

“ _Are you alright?_ ” She asked and he looked at her.

“ _Do you think he’s... I mean, could Leon be Acaeus reincarnated? The resemblance..._ ” He hesitantly began but Zacian shook her head.

“ _No, you already saw how the king shield reacts to Hop, like the queen sword reacts to Alira, he may look like Acaeus, but that shield only reacts to someone who has Acaeus’s soul or blood, stronger to the former which it has done with Hop. And you and I have been following the young prince and princess long enough to know they’ve been dreaming of those days hundreds of years ago._ ” She disliked having to crush his hopes, but she knew what Markus had told them years ago and Hop was already, from what she and him saw, seeing Acaeus’s memories in dreams. 

“ _The resemblance is frightful, but I don’t think he’s Acaeus’s reincarnation, even if the spell cast close to the castle ensured Heather and Acaeus would return to us one day, you and I both know that it’s highly unlikely they’d look the same. It’s been over five hundred years Zen, so much has changed._ ” Her own voice took on an unsettled lit and they halted on the cloud they were running on, peering over the edge down at the train tracks below leading into the city now called Hammerlocke.

 _“Yeah, moving mechanical constructs, both on tracks and on streets, things called_ pokeballs _that allow one to carry pokemon with ease, devices pokemon such as Rotom can live in and power to aid humans..._ ” Zamazenta trailed off. “ _New tools powered by electricity, new weapons and ways to kill even, this is far from the land we left when we had to sleep._ ”

“ _And yet it is our land all the same, the towns have advanced as well as everything else, but Galar is still Galar,_ our _land._ ” Zacian reaffirmed, tone brokering no argument. She then tilted her head, threading some of her energy through the currently rather weak link she had with the currently broken queen sword to check on Alira, having no soul link she was aware of with the young girl. The feedback she got was of the familiar air of the... “ _....They’re in the castle._ ”

Zamazenta’s head snapped to look at his sister with alarmed eyes. “ _IN the castle!? Zacia you know how dangerous it is in there because it’s fallen to disrepair and we haven’t yet gotten fellow pokemon to help us restore it!_ ”

“ _They weren’t supposed to be there so soon, I thought they were going to explore Duscarn, not-_ ” Zacian cut herself off with a huff. “ _Whatever Alira saw in her dreams last night that caused her to scream… It must have spooked them greatly. We need to hurry back, the sun is setting and a dark castle in disrepair is not a place they should be in at night._ ”

“ _The floor could collapse beneath them you mean._ ” Zamazenta deadpanned as the sibling dog pokemon quickly turned before rushing off in the direction of the castle, mere blurs of color to anyone watching the skies as they ran. They HAD to hurry!

* * *

The two humans turned the corner after carefully traveling down the now pitch black hall they entered earlier, it was surely nighttime now with how dark it was and how they needed their flashlights even with the glow from the moss everywhere.

The corridor they entered seemed to be some sort of, hall for bedrooms? Each door had a certain phrase in, royal galarian, on them, and Alira squinted as she got closer to the nearest one.

This one was a little different from the rest, it had the shape of a sword pointing up burned into the wood as if with an iron, and above the tip of the sword was a phrase in royal galarian.

“ _....Queen and guardian of Galar’s legacy._ ” Alira didn’t even realize she was speaking until her words rang out, slightly echoed around her, and Hop to her left tilted his head to better hear her.

“Eh? Is that what it says?” Hop leaned closer, squinting at the words as he shined his flashlight on it. “I can’t read it, can you?” He looked at her in concern.

“N-No, I-” Her head stung and her free hand flew up to grip at her head. “I _can’t_ , but, that _is_ what it says.” She didn’t know WHY she was so sure it was that, she just was.

Hop looked at her in concern, but she merely shook her head, placing her hand on the door and pushing.

With what looked like a spark of blue light, the door opened easily with a creak. A candle was lit in the room, which was mildly big, it was circular in shape with a round rug almost the size of the room. There was a wardrobe to the right, a desk where the candle was with a rack of sorts to its left and a chair in front of it, and straight ahead was a bed with a canopy hanging from the frame above it, draping down around it with the curtains pulled closed.

The weird thing was, _nothing looked like it had been touched by time,_ even with the window by the desk having no glass and clearly letting in some light and air, everything was pristine.

Alira found herself walking in, over to the bed where she carefully pulled the curtain back, peering at the bed. The comforter was a light blue with red accents and the pillows looked rather comfy, but, set upon the bed, was a set of armor. Shiny silver with etchings and designs on the breastplate, gauntlets and greaves, on any piece of metal really, and the golden and silver helmet had what looked to be wolf ears at the top with no visible visor, it was a full set of armor with chainmail to go under it as well.

Alira quickly backed up, the curtain falling back into place, as her stomach flipped at the sudden thought that struck her, _that it from a glance could possibly fit her perfectly,_ before looking over at the desk, noting it had a piece of paper set out next to a quill near the candle which didn’t seem to have burned much as it looked to be recently lit.

She narrowed her eyes, there were words written on the piece of paper, but she shook her head before anything like with the door inscription could happen and turned to Hop who was waiting by the door.

“This,” she wildly gestured with her arms as she spoke. “Is _really fucking weird_ Hop! Really weird cause none of this should be so, er, like new!” 

“I’ll say, this is just weird. And unless this place was airtight-” He eyed the window. “Which _it isn’t_ , this shouldn’t be possible.”

“Must be magic or, something.” Alira brought a hand to her face, avoiding her glasses as she pinched the bridge of her nose briefly as her head began to sting. “Let’s try the next room, I’m getting a headache in here.”

“Yeah.” He motioned her to follow, taking her free hand with his own when she was close enough. They began walking down the hall, heading for the next door, when something cracked beneath the floor.

Hop and Alira looked down, the tattered rug beneath their feet couldn’t hide what seemed to be cracks forming in the floor and the ground jolted down just the slightest.

Before Hop realized the floor was seeming to cave in beneath them, Alira gripped his hand tighter, then he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt before he found himself being _thrown_ down the hall with surprising ease.

He rolled on side overside due to the angle he was thrown at, ending up face-first on the ground before he propped himself up on his arms and looked up at Alira, who looked shocked at her own actions before she quickly slipped her pokeball belt off her waist and threw it at him, landing beside his arm just before the floor collapsed beneath her feet.

“ALIRA!” He shrieked as she soon fell with a shriek of her own and disappeared from sight. He scrambled over to the edge of the hole in the floor, managing to catch a glimpse of her falling down the dark hole and seeming to get hit on the head with a piece of stone before she disappeared into the darkness below.

It looked like some sort of rough tunnel created by the floor collapsing, and he had no idea where it went or if she was okay.

He gripped his flashlight in his hand tighter, he HAD to get down there, he had to. Alira looked like she got hit on the head and god knows how far this tunnel went, _he needs to help her._

He looked over to the belt with her pokemon, mentally running through each of her team members, and shook his head as he reached over, grabbing the belt before quickly putting it in his backpack.

None of her team were flyers, and he only had one pokemon big enough to carry a possibly injured Alira and could fly. Thank god the hole was big enough cause of how big the hall was…!

He stood up quickly, snatching a ball from his waist and throwing it. “Corviknight come out!”

He caught the ball in his hand as the pokemon was released from his pokeball and quickly attached it to his belt as he began rapidly speaking. “Alira just fell down that hole there, we-we need to get down there, something hit her head before I lost sight of her she could be hurt-”

His sight blurred with tears as he cut himself off and he hastily scrubbed them away, no no no he couldn’t start crying all of a sudden, he couldn’t waste any time.

Corviknight gently nuzzled his trainer's shoulder, comforting Hop a little before he quickly vaulted onto his pokemon's back.

“We need to go down that hole!” He pointed to the hole after getting settled and gripping some of Corviknight’s feathers for security.

Corviknight squawked in confirmation before taking flight, briefly hovering up to the ceiling before diving down into the tunnel.

Hop leaned closer to Corviknight, all the while thinking and praying.

_Please Alira, be alright! Don’t, don’t die on me!_


	9. Secrets Unveiled Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vaguely mentioned gore, Heather not being in a good mental state in flashbacks(She just lost the man she loved do you really think she'll be in a good place? ;w; ), blood magic, just darker than other chapters thus far, but this is a dark as I plan it to get

Alira didn’t even think when she threw Hop to safety, she just acted and got him out of harms way, also throwing her pokemon to him in the brief seconds she had before the ground collapsed under her feet.

Her scream only lasted a few moments before she felt a stray piece of rock crash into her head, pain exploding all over her skull and she gripped at it.

Blood, she felt blood and she felt her breath quickening in panic. That wasn’t good, she could now hardly see but she knew she was still falling very fast.

And she had a really bad feeling this wasn’t going to be a short fall that would just leave her with bruises.

In her head, she heard a voice she was quite familiar with by this point, one of a certain queen-

_Rest, rest my child, you will be safe I swear. I am, so, so very sorry for what you will see, but this is the only way to ensure your mind survives this. Forgive this old soul for this…._

Before she could hardly register the voice, she felt herself falling unconscious, vision blackening, and her body moving to face the ground with her hands facing down.

The spiral patterns lighting up on her hands she knew far too well before she saw no more of the present, being shot back to memories in the distant past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She was back when Acaeus died, still holding his dead body in her arms. She was no longer screaming, but she was still crying. Acaeus was dead, he was DEAD and he probably didn’t hear her confession before he passed but her best friend was dead._

_She could feel Zacia’s sorrow through their link, and gods she couldn’t image how Zen was feeling-_

_As she realized that it definitely looked like that cult member was from Kanto, her BASTARD FATHER’S KINGDOM, she felt like everything froze._

_Sorrow and anguish was soon buried by utterly blinding and deep hatred and rage. She wasn’t thinking straight, how could she? She just lost the most important person in her life-_

**_And she knew exactly who to blame._ **

_She carefully set Acaeus’ body down, and now silent, stood up, sword in hand. She could hear Zacia through the link, asking what was going on why did she suddenly feel so cold and distant now._

_But Heather didn’t respond. Claude was the only one who looked up in time to see her binding marks flash and she teleported out of the circle of soldiers protecting her and Claude._

_Slash! Thud._

_She hardly registered that she decapitated a Kantonian soldier with ease even through his armor as she came out of the teleport, eyes blank and unfeeling as her heart was now. Several soldiers, even ones of her own forces and Claude’s froze at the action as she stood there, sword still held in the air and dripping with blood from the motion._

_“Out of the way.” Her voice was flat, monotone but also filled with utter hatred at the enemy forces in front of her._

_Some smart ones did as she said, but most didn’t, bearing their swords at her. That’s when the screaming and blood flying about began._

_She moved as quick as lightning thanks to her magic aiding her, cutting down the forces before her with no mercy, icy cold eyes casting judgment on those who sided and fought for the vile man she was related to by blood. Hardly any of them had time to run, much less defend themselves and men by the dozens fell to her blade._

_She left a trail of blood and bodies in her wake as if she was like death itself, cutting down soldier after soldier with not a shred of remorse or regret, only a blur of red-coated silver and steel._

_She didn’t hear Zacian screaming through the link, she didn’t hear her forces or Claude’s shouting for her to stop, she barely noticed anyone shouting for her and any magic attempting to restrain her she broke through in an instant. She was purely focused on one, singular goal._

_Kill. Her. Father._

_He was the one who caused her to be born, HE was the reason she was ALWAYS moving from place to place growing up, HE was the reason her mother never loved her, and-_

**_HE WAS THE REASON ACAEUS WAS DEAD!_ **

_She barely managed to hear the sounds of two horns, clearly the reinforcements for her and Claude side, she could recognize those sounds, but she didn’t stop. She refused to, NOT UNTIL HER FATHER WAS DEAD AND ON HIS WAY TO HELL._

_She didn’t notice how the forces from Kanto and Johto were retreating, but she did see the figure of her father, on a kanto rapidash with armor to ward against it’s flame mane, atop the hill._

_“ULRIC!” She all but roared, voice hardly sounding like her own and she tasted even more copper in her throat but hardly registered it as it was no different from the blood coating her form._

_It didn’t even seem like he heard her or if he did he deliberately ignored her as his mount turned to leave, prompting an absolute flash of pure anger to course through her system. No she REFUSED TO LET HIM RUN AWAY-_

_A hand on her shoulder yanked her back and she turned, sword already swinging to kill-_

_She stopped just before her sword could hit the arm Claude brought up to shield his face._

_“E-Easy there Heather.” His voice stuttered noticeably, eyes still red from his tears, but he didn’t let go of the arm he now had ahold of, so she couldn’t rush off. “Calm, well, you can’t after what happened, can you? Just, stop. They’re retreating.”_

_“My father doesn’t deserve to walk away from this with his life.” She snarled, but her sword was shaking ever so slightly. Her voice was rough and sounded damaged, unfamiliar. “He’s done nothing but made my life a living HELL until I came to Galar, and even now he torments and ruins my life. I will kill him for what he’s wrought on this day. He’s made an enemy of Galar and I will not rest until his_ **_head departs from his shoulders. He is now a enemy of Galar and I declare war on him_ ** _.”_

 _“And I’ll help you, I’m just as furious as you and I want him dead. But we can’t go after him today, we need to let our forces recoup and count our losses. Figure out a plan.” He had to get through to her, she couldn’t just rush after the king of Kanto like this,_ she looked ready to collapse and he doubted her magic would last forever. _“Please… For Acaeus’ sake, don’t do this.”_

_She stilled, face completely blank and eyes devoid of thought or emotion. For a moment, he thought she would strike him down and continue._

_But she didn’t._

_Her magic let go, binding marks no longer glowing, and her entire form slumped. Her sword dropped to the ground and she lurched forward to latch onto Claude._

_She buried her face in his chest and began to shake as he wrapped his arms around her securely and tightly._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her shoulders hitched, beginning to sob into the Kalos king’s chest without restraint and he petted her hair, mentally thanking he was able to snap her out of that… Bloodlust. He wasn’t sure if anyone would’ve been able to stop her, but he did._

_Especially as if it seemed her rampage had completely rendered Zacian unable to move and do much other than shout through their link. Zamazenta… He was in a similar state though he was able to move enough to where he could remain at a safe distance from things._

_So it had been up to Claude to stop her, quickly getting on his flygon Flyby and rushing to her, and now that he could properly think he realized it was only cause, he was going through exactly what she was._

_With that thought in mind, he raised his head, eyes harsh and cold and looked back to the forces he and Heather controlled, as well as the newly arrived forces of Sinnoh and Seteth’s mixed forces from Hoenn, Unova and wherever else he could get them._

_“Listen everyone!” His voice resounded throughout the dead silent air, everyone looking at him and Seteth he could notably see was shocked at how cold and harsh his eyes were. “We have suffered many losses here, but the greatest losses we have suffered are the death of my wife, Byleth,” He saw Flayn by Seteth cover her mouth in horror and sorrow, the girl looking ready to cry but he pressed on. “And the loss of my dear friend and Galar’s king, Acaeus. And as such due to the nature of who killed them fleeing back to Kanto after the fact,”_

_His voice turned deadly, and if Heather had the energy to cease crying or even look up, she’d see his pupils turn into dragon slits like his wife’s once did. “I and Heather, as rulers of our respective kingdoms, declare war on Kanto and ANYONE WHO SIDES WITH THEM! We will not rest until their vile king is dethroned or dead! He will pay for his actions, no, his_ **_crimes today in blood_ ** _when we had done nothing to provoke this sort of attack and he’s taken that which can NEVER BE REPLACED!”_

_All was silent, then the forces from Galar and Kalos began to cheer and shout in agreement, he could see the outright confusion and dare he say shock from the forces Dimitri and Seteth brought. Claude was never quick to declare war, he always tried to talk things out with other kingdoms._

_But this was different. His wife and best friend had directly been targeted in the chaos, that was clear to see, and you don’t kill his wife or best friend unless you want war on your hands which he was ready to give them and he knew Heather felt the same way._

* * *

Hop about collapsed ontop of Corviknight when as they were reaching the end of the tunnel which opened up into some sort of cave lit by holes with moonlight filtering in, he saw Alira seemed to be alright, she was standing and wasn’t under any rubble that was littered around her thank god. 

But something was off, were parts of her face and hands _glowing?_

“Alira!” She looked up at his shout, tilting her head and skittering back when he had Corviknight land near her and not on any rubble. “Mate, you bloody daft girl, what’re you thinking!? Just tossing me out of the way-”

“Halt.” She spoke in a manner unfamiliar to Hop, authoritative and commanding and her eyes were so much darker than they were before, like the night prior. Hop shut his mouth and got a better look at her as he got off Corviknight and she adjusted her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders but kept it on, markings he was used to seeing on a certain girl from their dreams were now on her and glowing.

“I am not Alira, you’ve already deduced that I assume.” Her voice, while still being Alira’s in some respects, _wasn’t her,_ too mature and older sounding.

“Yeah.” He narrowed his eyes at her, scrutinizing her and how she held herself. Her jacket was half off her shoulders, resting on her arms and the sleeves covered her hands. “Heather, right?”

“Yes.” She nodded, sighing she crossed her arms with a large huff of her shoulders. “ _What a damn mess you two are in_ … I hope you’re listening, the both of you **if** Ace is within you. Cause I frankly don’t have a lot of time if I wish to spare Alira from seeing some painful memories or risk us permanently being switched like this. I may not have wished to die when I did, but I don’t want to steal another’s life from them.”

* * *

_Heather was in a meeting with Claude, Seteth, Dimitri and his wife. She was seated by Claude but she wasn’t listening to much if anything._

_“Claude have you lost your damn mind?! Declaring war on such a large kingdom-”_

_“Please. It’s no different than it was when we went after Adrestia and Edelgard now is it Dimitri? I don’t see the difference.”_

_“But we had ample reason to go after them! Edelgard was trying to uproot the entire country on it’s head and erase the other kingdoms, this-”_

_“Kanto’s king killed Acaeus, and Byleth.” Heather hardly registered she spoke, interrupting Dimitri, voice blank and monotone. “He had to have known Byleth hadn’t yet given birth to a heir, much like with me and Acaeus-” Anyone who knew her and Acaeus well knew that they had no plans to acquire heirs as they were not romantically involved which was a weakness she knew but the words fell from her mouth all the same. “Even knowing that he had his people directly targeting them, I don’t think Claude saw anyone else, even our healers, attacked so viciously much like they were.”_

_“She’s right, and I had an eagle's eye of the battlefield as you know thanks to Flyby and that is the truth.” Claude huffed, crossing his arms and remaining close to her as he glared over at Dimitri. “King Ulric is a danger to us all like Edelgard was, and perhaps even more so because at least Edelgard knew when to stop and surrender for her own sake so she could live. Ulric has clearly shown he’s more than willing to kill kings and queens to get whatever he wants, whatever it is he cannot be allowed to live. What if he wants to just burn our kingdoms to the ground?”_

_“Like you plan to do with his?” Seteth piped up from his stance at the end of the battlemap table._

_“You wound me Seteth.” Though his words were clear jest, it lacked the normal energy they had. “I don’t plan to do much other than make sure his heart is no longer beating, what an_ **_irony_ ** _considering myself now, what his people do after that is their own choice.”_

_“I still don’t like this plan of yours, it’s reckless.” The older blond man shook his head, narrowing his remaining eye at Claude. “But you and Heather are set on it, and I can’t say I blame you. I would do the same if anything happened to my wife.”_

_“I do agree, if this was what happened with my wife, I would have much the same thoughts.” Seteth sighed, crossing his arms._

_“Will you aid us, or will we be forced to continue on without you?” Claude asked, looking at the two pointedly as Heather tilted her head ever so slightly as her gaze finally slid up from the map to look at the king and dragon mage._ Would they aid them? _She wondered. They surely must know that the likelihood of them succeeding in this plan without them was small, wouldn’t stop her or Claude but even so._

_Seteth eventually sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed in deeply. “Since it’s clear you two are going to do this regardless, I may as well aid you so you both don’t die.”_

_“I agree, and after all you did for me and my kingdom against Edelgard, Claude, I will aid you as well.” Dimitri nodded, giving Claude a look which the kalosian man nodded at._

_Heather looked about the three men with her eyes before standing up, she had nothing to add so she was going to go check on Zen. Gods knew he was in a state since the battle two weeks and three days ago._

_She only responded with a “Zen.” when Claude asked where she was going, leaving the tent swiftly. She weaved around the backs of the camp tents, having no desire to run into anyone wanting to talk to her if she were to walk the main paths._

_She didn’t talk much, even before, and had no desire to now so she was going to avoid situations that would force her to. What was the point when most only saw her as a lowly woman even with her status and as such didn’t care what she had to say?_

_She made it to the tent he was in with no one stopping her, slipping into the large blue tent quietly and studied how the one occupant in it was._

_Zen still looked weak and haggard, and she was certain it wasn’t just the loss of Acaeus affecting him mentally._

_“How you holding up Zen?” She asked softly, walking over and kneeling beside the large dog pokemon who opened an eye to peer at her._

_“_ Tired. _” He responded, inhaling and letting the air out in a puff. “_ Really tired, and, mourning. _”_

 _She petted his head as he closed his eyes, continuing. “_ I will do my best to be ready for the battle against the murderers, but I make no promises despite my desire to end them. Markus was not lying when he said if one of you died it could leave me or Zacia very weak if it didn’t kill us. My mana levels are apparently extremely low and the healers who told me that don’t know what to do. _”_

_“Yeah, I’m still looking for some way to help you.” Heather sighed, tilting her head to peer at the shield Zen was resting his head on. “Would it be alright if I tried to send some mana to you through the shield? Markus did say it was a buffer between your mana pool and Ace’s, so it may still be connected to you.”_

_“_ Sure. I’m not sure what else to do so go ahead. _” He lifted his head enough to let her carefully pull the shield out from under his head._

_She felt her heart clench in pain looking at Acaeus’s shield, it was long since cleaned of the blood that coated it that day, but it was still painful._

_Inhaling, she removed her gloves and placed her palms flat on the surface of the shield, the binding marks on them lit up as she carefully began to channel her mana into the shield._

_Hours later, she trudged into Claude’s tent, sighing as she entered and hardly paying attention to the owner of the tent turning around in his seat at his desk._

_“You’ve got to stop coming here you know. People will get the wrong idea.” He quipped with light amusement, and she leveled a tired grin at him. The only light in the tent was coming from the candle on the desk._

_“You’ve the only decent bed in camp, and until you catch the good dreams lunar pokemon, you and I can’t sleep alone.” She was of course referring to the endless nightmares she had been having since that day, which often made her rush to Claude’s tent in the middle of the night in only her nightgown before she started coming to his tent regularly. He wasn’t going to do anything, he never did, and he knew exactly what she was going through, his dreams haunted him as well._

_“Not going to refute that one.” he chuckled softly, turning back to the piece of parchment he was writing on while she ambled over to the bed, sitting down with a tired sigh._

_“Zen should be good for when we confront Ulric.” His eyebrows raised at that and he tilted his head to look over at her as she began removing her armored boots._

_“You found a way to replenish his mana?” Claude asked, and she nodded, moving to take her shoulder length gloves off._

_“Gave him some of mine.” Her gloves came off with ease, revealing her binding markings. Their steel blue color was the same as always, but the skin around the edges of the markings was red and irritated. “Never did it before, but it surprisingly wasn’t difficult.”_

_“I wouldn’t be able to tell, with how your skin looks.” Claude scoffed, putting his quill in the inkpot and taking his own gloves off before getting up and walking over to the bed to sit beside her. “Here, let me help you get the rest of your armor off.”_

_She nodded, and his nimble and quick fingers made short work of the straps on her chestplate, lifting it up and over her head to place on the bed, then helping her out of the chainmail beneath it, leaving her in just the sleeveless shirt she wore beneath all that armor. She had refrained from wearing any leg armor aside from her boots today, opting for simple pants._

_“You shouldn’t be exhausting yourself, princess.” He gently touched her arm, watching as she sighed and her entire form slumped. “Aha, so quick to relax around me, hm?” He was jesting, he always did with remarks like that, slightly unexpected but that was fine._

_“Hm.” She refused to meet his eyes even as she let him tend her hair. She knew he’d see the lack of life in her gaze, how even now with a goal in mind, killing Ulric, she was but a corpse walking. Feeling as hollow as an empty armor set._

_And, frankly speaking, she didn’t have any plans to survive the battle against her father after he fell to her blade. It’d be better if she fell with him, her tainted bloodline stemming from him ending with her._

_She never saw the knowing look Claude had as he placed his chin atop her head and held her close, never knowing he was planning, scheming. To make sure she survived to see another day, no matter what he had to do._

_One losing the will to go on in the wake of her beloved’s death, and the other resolving to never ever lose those he held dear again. What a pair they were._

  
  


* * *

Sonia sighed as she went down into the basement, her assistant called in sick today so she had to take inventory herself of how many wishing stars she had to put in dynamax bands to give to new trainers if any came knocking before she opened the lab.

Yamper followed at her heels, literally hopping down the steps due to his small size which made Sonia giggle a little.

Sighing once more, she went over to one of the boxes labeled “wishing stars” and grabbed it, preparing to have to haul it up the stairs before almost losing her grip on it.

What the hell-it was _way more_ lighter than she remembered!

She was quick to throw it open, gasping as she saw it was completely empty when she KNEW only the day prior it was full of wishing stars.

She quickly began checking the other boxes, soon finding that they too were completely empty and devoid of any of the many wishing stars she had collected over the past year.

The only thing she found, was a small piece of paper in one of the boxes. It only had a symbol on it.

_The symbol was of a lightning strike breaking a sword and shield into_ **_pieces_ ** _._

* * *

_Footsteps marched all around, Heather in the thick of it atop Zacia’s back as the joined army marched further into the land of Kanto, Johto having submitted to their onslaught very quickly and the rulers revealed where Ulric was hiding. In the mountains was where he was hiding now, and that’s where they were and headed deeper into the mountains._

_The walls of the mountains rose high above the marching soldiers, stretching and clawing up at the murky skies above while rain fell in a cascade upon the people and the land. What a dreary day Heather thought as her gaze continued to drift._

_Claude, she spotted when she tilted her head up, was atop his flygon Flyby with his bow at the ready, although... He strangely had a sword on his belt, she could see the shape of it from where she was, but the movements of his mount didn’t offer her a stable view._

_Regardless, her gaze continued to roam as the army marched forward, eventually drifting up to the cliffs to either side of them._

_Where she saw dark figures skittering around, trying so hard to avoid being seen, but she could see them and sense the vile, dark magic dripping off them clear from here._

_“ARCHERS AND MAGES ABOVE US!” She all but screamed, standing up on Zacia and flinging her arm upward towards the figures, the link she shared with Zacian sparking with her magic as several ethereal swords, copies of her own, appeared before launching towards the figures at a high speed._

_Everyone scattered, archers and mages taking aim at where her spirit swords were flying towards while healers and ground troops took cover and hid behind shields._

_“There’s more on the opposite side!” Claude’s voice rang out and the flyers took up defensive positions in the air, spellcasters and archers alike aiming for the figures Claude spotted._

_Spells and arrows soared through the air like deadly hail from a storm, a flurry of magic, wood, and stone sailing as one._

_She saw and felt several of the enemies drop dead, but saw several begin to rapidly retreat. Heather didn’t hesitate and lept off Zacia’s back, magic flaring as she began to chase the escaping figures._

_Her feet skimmed the veil between magic and reality as she ran, magic encompassing her form as she fade stepped and appeared as a flickering, misty form as she ran beyond her army and further into the valley._

_She could vaguely hear Zacia yelling for her through the link and someone shouting for her to stop, but she ignored it._

_Her footsteps rang in her hearing amidst the sounds of the rain as she darted at full speed, the narrow pathway soon widening into a large area surrounded by sheer and sharp cliffs that were numerous and rose and sharply dropped off at seeming random._

_It looked like a old abandoned shrine of sorts, broken structures around the giant tree that had a large rope tied around it. Water pooled around the slightly raised platform the tree rested on in a loose lake, the ash-grey colored ground around it dipping enough for rain to gather and large rocks of random sizes were scattered around. Even the smallest dwarfed Heather._

_In the center, near the tree and seemingly alone, was Ulric. His blazing red armor was easy to spot amongst the dreary coloring of the area._

_She felt a scowl pull at her face, a gauntleted hand coming up and dragging her visor down over her face before she readied her sword and began briskly walking up to the far away figure. All the while, her magic sparked and flared as countless spirit swords formed in the air around her in response to her emotions._

_When she got close enough, the water reaching her ankles as she strode through the rain, Ulric spoke up. “I was wondering when you’d show, dearest daughter.”_

_At once, the swords all shifted in the air and pointed directly at the man as he turned to her, and his own helmet visor was up._

_“Don’t you dare call me that, you despicable creature.” Heather snarled, eyes cold shards of unfeeling ice._

_“You are my daughter, no matter what your mother would say on the matter.” His words sent her temper flaring and all at once the spirit swords shot towards him, every single one._

_Some sort of blood-red barrier sprung up as the swords almost pierced his armor, sending them clanging away in a shower of sparks and Heather’s eyes narrowed._

_“Blood magic. You truly are despicable, for a barrier to be that strong you’ve killed someone for their blood. Poor thing died for your own gain.” She narrowed her eyes at him, readying her sword. “I guess I’ll be doing this the old fashion way.”_

_“You don’t have to do this you know.” His tone was still insufferably calm and it sent her rage skyrocketing. “You can just lay down your sword and we can be a family, your mother is the only reason you didn’t grow up as the princess you deserve to be. You could stand at my side, we could take over the other kingdoms and you can still keep your own and I’d make sure none dare touch your dearest Galar.”_

_Were it any other man telling her this, she might have briefly considered it. But her mind flashed to that battlefield, to Acaeus,_ his light being snuffed out in a instant-

_“NO MATTER WHAT YOU OFFER ME I WILL NEVER ACCEPT!” She shrieked, lunging forward and Ulric’s sword met her own as she began to rapidly strike at him without pause or delay. “YOU TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT EVER MATTERED TO ME AND I WILL SEE YOU DEAD BEFORE I EVER CONSIDER SIDING WITH YOU!”_

* * *

“Claude, the cult’s on the move, they’re going to do something.” 

“I know that, why do you think I sent Ignatz and Marianne to follow those ridiculous twins? Utterly braindead they are, the cult’s taking advantage of them and that let their actions slip under the radar.”

“We need to do something, they have already stolen all the wishing stars in most places in galar, and we have no idea what they are planning to do on a large scale.”

“Shieon, you are correct as always, Flyby and I have spotted several members in the wild areas and gyms doing something, we haven’t ever been able to get close enough to see what they’re doing before they scatter to the winds. Any updates on Sylvain’s end?”

“None, last I knew he was in Kalos dealing with the cult members there, and had barely managed to save a girl by the name of Yunala from being killed not long ago, as it were, the poor girl had a binding ritual done on her before he got to her.”

“ **_Sothis damn it!_ **”

“If it helps any, the girl who was involved with the events in Unova and is the tamer of Zekrom is in Galar right now, as is the hybrid champion of Alola.”

“The mute girl, Lumi Shylie, and Megan Lucarina?”

“Yes.”

“Then gods help us if what the cult is going to do happens soon, we’re stretched thin as it is, but they might be able to help if they’re in the region.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, what you’re telling me, is that the reason me and Alira have been having wacko dreams is because the Eternal Ones cult you dealt with back in your time is up to no good now?” Hop asked, feeling like his head was hurting from all the information Heather told him and even gripped at his head.

“Yes, the hatching of Enternatus was enough to stir my partial awakening within Alira.” She nodded. “And since you both tamed it, they are very likely unhappy with you two.” She frowned. “The energy of Galar has recently been disrupted, enough that my sword and Acaeus’ shield began calling you two here I think. I’m not sure as I’m very limited in what I can feel and observe within Alira when I’m not, like this.” She sighed as she motioned to herself. “My magical pathways are overriding her own, it’s the only way I’m able to talk like this and use my magic.”

She cringed. “However, this is not something I like doing, as I could easily suppress her indefinitely even on accident, and she…” Heather swallowed, a covered hand coming up to lightly press against her mouth, eyes watering. “She could see, and experience me at my darkest moments, my grief, my… _attempts_ at joining Acaeus prior to my actual death.” She averted her eyes from Hop and quietly pleaded. “ _Please don’t make me say it._ ”

* * *

_Rocks smashed and crumbled beneath the force and power of the strikes Ulric and Heather were trading, magic of both pure and vile alight in the air and spinning wildly to their masters’ wishes and they darted around and clashed against each other again and again._

_Heather fought in a blinding rage, sword clashing and clanging against Ulric’s with reckless abandon and to his credit he was able to trade blows equally as powerful back that rattled her skull and reverberated through her arms._

_Her chest was screaming for air, heart pounding so hard it was rattling against her ribs and her whole body was in pain but she kept up the ferociousness of her strikes regardless. She was going to make sure he was not breathing by the end of this, no matter what it cost her._

_However, she slipped up, her foot caught on a muddy patch of ground and the woman found herself slipping, before Ulric’s boot collided with her breastplate and sent her flying back._

_She crashed into the surrounding stone wall with a crack that were it not for her magic and armor she’d likely be dead now, leaving a indent in the rock as she struggled to get to her feet, he was approaching she HAD TO GET UP-_

_A sudden shout from a third party snapped her gaze up and she saw Claude now trading blows with Ulric, his sword a blur that even split into pieces and lashed out like a whip, forcing Ulric back as she saw a big blue blur skid to a stop in front of her, accompanied by a sandy orange and blue dragon._

_Zacian was quick to pull her bond partner out of the rubble, grasping her by the back of her armor and lifting her out effortlessly as Flyby trilled with worry once the human was set down, Heather could feel Zacian’s anger at her rushing off on her own, but they had no time to linger on anything, they had to rejoin the battle and take this son of a bitch down._

_In a flash of light two became one once again and She rushed to join Claude, Flyby right on Her heels as She all but slammed into Ulric, sending he himself flying back and skidding on the ground, fighting to remain standing._

_Claude merely nodded at Her and they rushed the Kanto king, She striking rapidly and quickly and he striking with his sword-his wife’s sword Heather would later note- whenever She pulled back from a strike._

_Eventually it seemed they were overwhelming him and about to win when in a blink of blood-red he teleported away, making Her let out an animalistic growl as She searched the area for wherever he had gone off to and soon spotted him up on a cliff above-_

_With a girl in his grasp. Though her hair was golden like the sun, she shared the same eyes Heather had from that man, and she looked terrified._

_“Outsiders really shouldn’t meddle in family affairs.” Ulric stated flatly, giving Claude a look he scoffed at. “Especially when we are trying to reunite lost siblings together.”_

_“The hell are you going on about?” She asked, voices overlapping but harsh with anger and hatred. “Let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this.”_

_“She’s your sister, daughter. Youngest, though we are missing your elder.” He returned his gaze to her and She snarled. “After all, she was killed so long ago, but now that we’re all here she can come back.”_

_“You are an insane man.” Claude growled, eyes lit up in pale green, and pupils slits. “You cannot bring someone back from the dead, not after so long. Unless-”_

_“He uses blood magic.” She replied, tail lashing and ears pinning back. “He used it earlier.”_

_“That’s even worse, with blood magic you know not what forces you are invoking!” He shouted, voice filled to the brim with anger and fury._

_“If it brings her back and helps me take control of the nations that lead her to her demise what does it matter?” Ulric dismissed Claude with a snort. Then he began chanting in some sort of vile language and before the Kalos leader and Galar guardian could react-_

_He stabbed the girl he was holding onto through the heart, her blood beginning to float as the light faded from her eyes and she slumped to the ground, no longer needed as a vile spell took hold and began to spin around the Kanto king._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long, this year has been absolute hell on me, and my ADHD has only made me jump from project to project, fandom to fandom... I'm even working on a story for Neverwinter Nights: Hordes Of The Underdark, as well as stuff for when I start dming for my group, and I've just been a mess trying to cope with everything. I even have a tooth infection that I can't get treated until the 22st of next month.
> 
> I'm spliting this up into two parts because of how long I've taken to get this out, as well as the fact The next part of it is likely to be about the same length as this, even possibly longer with flashbacks.
> 
> I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long, and I'm so sorry for the wait and if this part sucks.


	10. Secrets Unveiled part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings from last chapter apply! I'll leave them here again as well in case! 
> 
> TW: Vaguely mentioned gore, Heather not being in a good mental state in flashbacks(She just lost the man she loved do you really think she'll be in a good place? ;w; ), blood magic, just darker than other chapters thus far, but this is a dark as I plan it to get.

Celeste hummed to herself, checking her instruments set up on the rocks around her campsite, Knight settling down near the fire despite the corviknight’s size.  
  
Daenerys trailed behind her, the snow-white ninetails’ fur glittering with ice as she followed her trainer as the woman checked her screens before frowning.  
  
“This isn’t good. Dynamax energy in Galar is spiking randomly throughout the wild areas.” The golden-haired woman frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear as her amber eyes narrowed and she shoved her glasses back up her nose. “This is different from the normal readings, it’s getting to become dangerous, there will be random pokemon dynamaxing if this keeps up.”  
  
Caspian trilled worriedly, the brown alolan raichu rubbing against her arm in concern and she idly reached over and rubbed him between his ears.  
  
“Guess my research will become useful if this keeps up.” Celeste mused, concerned as she looked over at the box that held the fruits of her efforts and months of tinkering. “I haven’t even tested these yet, but if this gets worse I’ll soon need to field test them.”  
  
Her dusknoir, Victor, picked one of the disruptors in his hand before handing it to her. Her frown remained as she turned it over in her hand, picking up a screwdriver with the other and began fiddling with it.  
  
“I had hoped these wouldn’t be needed.” She sighed.

* * *

  
_After Ulric used the girl’s blood and life force for his blood magic, it was all the kalos leader and Galar guardian could do to keep up with his strikes, Flyby long having been thrown against the cliff walls and knocked unconscious when she shielded her partner from a strike._   
_  
Claude was largely being shielded by the guardian as she blocked strikes and used magic to shield the both of them, the guardian living up to the title but the king didn’t forget to shield her as well, her right ear being a casualty of shielding each other as it was sliced in half so now blood flowed down the side of her head._

_The two didn’t know how much longer they could hold out against this ruthless onslaught, against this man crazed by blood magic, and whatever demon had taken hold of him._

_As she and Claude managed to block a strike, Ulric pausing only for a fraction of a second, a blue, gold, and red blur SLAMMED into the Kanto king, sending him flying as the figure growled viciously in his direction as it slid to a stop._

_“Zen!” She cried out, it was Zamazenta, he was in his royal form somehow, and he looked furious but the most startling thing was he had blood pouring down the side of his head, his left ear sliced in half and fur stained dark red as a result._

_“_ We have to take him down quickly! _” Zamazenta shouted, the guardian nodding at his words as she readied her sword, eyes narrowing._

_She lunged for Ulric, sword clashing against his once more but Zamazenta rushed him again, slamming into the king and sending him flying._

_Claude’s sword whipped out, wrapping around the middle of the man before slamming him into the ground. She felt her magic pool into her sword, and rushed forward as the man tried to stagger to his feet._

_Her slash split his chest plate open, not hurting him somehow, and he was flung back, only Claude’s sword wrapped around his middle yanking him from going flying._

_Zamazenta slid to a stop by Her, form glowing as he shouted. “_ This is it you two! Take him down! _” She felt some sort of energy transfer from him to her, her sword glowing brightly in response._

_She didn’t register the implications of his actions, she was still blinded by rage how could she have KNOWN-_

_She only paused enough to nod to Zamazenta, before leaping into the air, sword glowing brightly and seemingly becoming larger before she slashed down, the blade of light sailing right for the king of Kanto._

_He was not breathing by the time she landed, him laying in a pool of his own blood and very much dead. She felt a huge weight leave her shoulders, almost staggering in place as she leaned on her sword._

_“Z-Zen! We did it!” Her mixed voice was a breathless laugh of relief as she shouted excitedly. “He’s dead! The kind of Kanto is dead!”_

_Silence answered her, a dreadful feeling taking hold of her heart, and she turned as Claude yelled. “Hey, you two get over here!”_

_She rushed over to where Claude was kneeling, and, Zamazenta was lying on the ground, back in his normal form, breathing shallow and bleeding from numerous slashes and wounds, his ear being a notable one._

_“_ Good job, you two... _” His voice, even not being vocal, sounded so… frail and weak, even as he gave a weak grin. “Y_ ou finally killed the one who had taken one of our dearest friends away, and perhaps saved the many other kingdoms as well. _”_

_Why did the beating of her chest feel almost painful now? Why did it feel like... he was saying goodbye?_

_“H-Hold on Zen, we, we can fix this.” The guardian’s hands shook as she dropped to her knees, sword falling with a clatter, resting her hands on his matted fur. The combined being dug into her energy, trying to summon forth enough to save her brother-_

_“Zacia.” Claude rested his hand on her shoulder. “Feel his energy, he gave all of it to help us kill Ulric, I don’t think there’s much we can do.”_

_“I-WE can do something!” Her ears flattened against her head, tail lashing as tears pooled in her eyes. “I-We lost Acaeus, we, we can’t lose you too!”_

_“_ Not without sacrificing yourselves in return. _” Zamazenta gently reminded her, eyes lidded as she felt his energy slipping away. “_ You needn’t worry, I’ll just sleep for a long while, then I’ll be back before you know it. _”_

_“But I need you! I-I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Zacian’s voice was more prominent than Heather’s as she cried out. “I-I don’t want to be alone, please, Zen, please…!” She began sobbing, tears flowing down behind her visor and dropping to mix with the rain below._

_“_ You’ll be just fine, both of you. You’re both stronger and so much more than anyone who’d dare harm you. _” His voice was so much weaker now and he let his head rest on the ground. “_ Remember the place all four of us chose to be not only our resting place? _”_

_She shakily nodded, and he continued. “_ That is also where we will reunite, all of us, all four of us. I promise. _” He then closed his eyes, and she could feel what energy he still had grow… Cold. Stasis, Markus said that would happen if they were close to death, it would save them, but in return-_

_She reared her head back and let out a loud howl of pain and sorrow, soon sobbing into Claude’s chest as he was quick to pull her close.  
_   
_...In return, they would likely need to sleep for hundreds of years to heal the damage done to not only their bodies, but their souls._

* * *

  
Lumi found herself sighing as she left the airport, backpack thumping against her back as she walked out of the building into what she knew was Motostoke of Galar.

The mute young lady shifted her backpack before beginning to head for the hotel she had booked a room at. Her surperior slithered alongside her, Visi almost silent as she faithfully followed her trainer.

She could feel Visi’s nervousness at being in a new region, one she herself shared, but Lumi needed a change of pace. Wandering looking for N could only take her so far on the mainland. Perhaps with Reshiram he was exploring one of the island regions?

She could still remember the last time she saw him years ago. _Grey eyes so sad and downcast, voice asking What should I do? His soul was hurting so deeply and she could feel it through the connection, a final embrace before he flew away on the white dragon of fire, and the connection **snapped.**_ She… She had to find him, even if it had been so long since that day, she wanted to see him again.

She sighed and shook her head, shaking thoughts of him out of her head, later, later, she had to find the inn before planning her next move. Lumi felt Visi chastising her through the bond and leveled a good-natured dry look at the snake pokemon.

Visi grumbled audibly, tone distinctly teasingly and Lumi let out a noiseless puff of amused air.

* * *

  
_“HEATHER!” Arms wrapped around the woman’s middle, yanking her back from her seated position on the railing of the balcony. To Heather’s credit, she hardly made a sound as she was pulled into a standing position, only a puff of air escaping her._   
_  
Her gaze sluggishly trailed to peer over her shoulder, seeing the panicked expression on Claude’s features. Faintly she wanted to assure him she was fine, she **always** was fine as she tended to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak. She hadn’t been able to do so for months now…_

_“Sothis damn it, Heather, you could’ve fallen!” He scolded her, but there was an underlying note of panic and fright in his tone._

_She still couldn’t speak, instead sliding her gaze back to gaze upon the stars like she had been before he showed up as she managed a shrug._

_It was her and Acaeus’ favorite pastime during the nights there were no clouds, they’d sneak out of their rooms and go to the highest balcony they knew off to stargaze, Zacian and Zamazenta often joining them._

_Now, with him and Zen gone, and the war over, she still kept doing that, even if Zacian didn’t often join her, the sword pokemon off tending to the parts of Galar damaged during the conflict as best she could, and Heather… Tended to have questionable choices in where she sat now._

_Claude held her tighter to himself as she remained silent, thankful he had his boltund follow her and then come to him when she had climbed onto the railing to stargaze._

_Ever since the war ended, Heather was hardly seen, a recluse and seemingly unable to speak now, and was often sleeping the days away, while Zacian seemed to throw herself headfirst into working to repair the damage to Galar to not give herself any time to grieve.  
_   
_He had to do something, he wasn’t going to let Heather get herself killed because she didn’t care anymore. He already let two of the closest people he had down by letting them die, he was not going to do the same to the last friend he had._

* * *

Yunala peered out of the helicopter as she saw the wall of harsh weather surrounding Galar approach, hearing the pilot shout back to her. “Hey lady, this is as far as I can take you! My ‘copter can’t take the weather in there!”  
  
“That’s quite alright, my good sir!” She shouted back, grasping a pokeball from her belt. “You’ve done your job, I’ll take it from here!”  
  
“What do you-HOLY SHIT!” The pilot shouted as she simply stepped out of the helicopter and fell into a free fall.  
  
For a few moments, she let herself fall, savoring the feeling of air rushing past her and just falling, before she threw the pokeball, calling out into the air rushing past her. “SUVI!”  
  
Her flygon popped out of her pokeball, quickly flying down and angling herself so her trainer could grasp onto her, as soon as Yunala made sure she had a firm hold on Suvi’s neck, the pokemon pulled up.  
  
Suvi leveled out, letting her trainer adjust how she was sat on her back, waiting for the okay before roaring and flying forward into the storms ahead. Yunala quickly released Noire from her ball as well, the dragonair quickly falling into line beside the flygon.  
  
Never hurt to be careful and have a backup in case she got knocked off by a gust of wind or something.

* * *

_Heather’s fingers glided across the piano keys with ease, a mournful tune playing out in the silent evening air._   
_  
Zacian was curled up to the left, listening as she rested. Claude’s boltund sat near her, along with several of the other palace pokemon clustered around her.  
  
Claude was watching her from the entrance to the room, thinking to himself with a heavily troubled expression. Flyby hung by his side, trilling softly at Claude to try to help calm him down.  
  
Heather didn’t seem to hear or realize he was there, as she began to hum, then sing.  
  
“I will never leave you to face the world alone, this I swear, to you, I shall always be by your side, forever more.” Her voice was not loud at all, it was almost inaudible with how soft it was, and her fingers played without pause. “I shall never abandon you, I will always be by your side~”  
  
She stopped playing all of a sudden, slamming her hands onto the keys, the piano making harsh sounds as her shoulders shook. “But I couldn’t even keep that vow and promise, could I?”  
  
Claude stepped out from the entrance, approaching her as she shook, a sob escaping her.  
  
“Three months.” She hissed out between sobs and gritted teeth and turned slightly to Claude as he approached. “Three months, that’s all I have left. Until my advisors will force a marriage on me.”  
  
“Indeed, and I only two.” Claude sighed, sitting down next to her. “It’s rather, hm, cruel to force us in mourning to marry when we are still grieving.”  
  
“It’s HEARTLESS.” She spat, still shaking even as he put an arm around her. “I don't care if I’m a ruler, I shouldn’t be forced to move on when I’m still grieving. Neither should you.”  
  
“Indeed, but we have no choice in the matter, not if we are to act in the best interests of our kingdoms.” He sighed again, then fell silent as she leaned against him. “Heather…”  
  
“I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was a weak whisper.  
  
Claude stayed silent for a few moments, before grasping her left hand and slipping something onto her ring finger.  
  
She looked down, seeing a silver ring on her ring finger. Before she could question his actions, he spoke.  
  
“Neither of us have much of a choice, we must remarry.” His voice was soft. “The only thing we can do beside accept it, is this. There are no laws preventing us from marrying each other, and we know better than anyone how we currently both feel.”  
  
He finally met her gaze, gaze mournful and full of regret. “This is the only we can do, only thing, I can do… Heather, will you marry me?”  
  
She stared for a moment, then hugged him tightly and nodded against his chest.  
  
Just, so they could mourn as long as they needed, it was the only way they could avoid from being forced to marrying complete strangers who only cared for their status and power.  
_   
_At least, that was how it started anyway..._

* * *

Just as Hop was going to ask Heather another question, she suddenly stood ramrod straight, an unsettled look on her expression.  
  
“...Rekezfa!” She swore, making Hop jump at the unfamiliar swear and dare he say she looked a bit panicked. “Alira, she,” Heather grimaced. “I can tell generally what memories of mine she seems to be seeing, and,”  
  
Heather looked like she was going to be sick and Hop stepped forward in alarm. “I’m not going to linger anymore, I can’t, she’ll, see when I threw myself into the, the-” she shook her head. “I’m not going to let her see that. I won’t.” Her voice hardened at that. “Goodbye Hop Cadeyrn.”  
  
“Heather-” Hop had to rush forward when she suddenly collapsed, catching Alira as the magic markings were quick to fade away as if they’d never been.  
  
She seemed to be just coming to now, eyes blinking open blearily. “Hop…?”

* * *

  
“Is everything in place?”  
  
“Yes, with those two acting in our stead, no one knows or suspects us. By the time anyone wises up, it’ll be too late.”  
  
“Hehehe… After all this time, so many years, and those vile rulers taking our god, we will make them pay. They will rue the day they crossed us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS IS DONE! :D I'm so happy I finally managed to finish this after being stuck on this for the better part of the year! I'll try and make sure it doesn't take as long for the next chapter ^W^


	11. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes for this chapter:[Incertus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tBiuzjPb-8l), [His Theme(Remastered)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaMebpgcNa8), and [Inevitabilis (coldwave/gothic post-punk remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m30Q3ZgSWLg) )

“Fuuck what train hit my damn head…?” Alira groaned, bracing herself on Hop’s arms as she tried to plant her feet on the ground, attempting to stand. However she couldn’t keep her legs stable and they buckled, almost making her fall if Hop didn’t already have his arms around her.

“ _Shit-_ Easy there, mate!” Hop yelped as he caught her, almost knocking heads with her in the process, however it seemed it was his words that made her whip her head around to look at him in surprise.

“...Did you just swear?” Her voice was adorably bemused, expression full of confusion, and were Hop not concerned that she may have a concussion he would straight up call it cute.

“Yeah, I do it on occasion. Especially when my best friend throws me down a hall so I don’t get caught on the collapsing floor.” Hop deadpanned, doing his best to check Alira over while holding her upright. “You alright? Any nicks or scraps or such?”

“Aside from the goose egg trying to force its way out of my skull, no.” She sighed, lifting a hand to the side of her head. “That rock hit me pretty bad.” She hissed as she touched where the rock hit her. “Faaaack, is it bleeding?”

Hop frowned, shifting her as best he could to look, grimacing as he lifted a hand to tentatively touch the very red spot on her head. His fingers came away partially wet, making his stomach flip as he quickly inhaled a breath.

“Best I can tell, mate, is it definitely bled, but the blood’s, erugh, thinned a bit, and you don’t have any blood leaking down your head.” He admittedly knew some first aid, but not a lot about head injuries. But it did seem that the wound stopped bleeding.

“That’s a relief.” She sighed, then braced herself on his shoulders again. “Could you help me see if I can stand?”

“Just be careful mate, no need to rush.” He was concerned she’d force herself to stand even if she really couldn’t, so he watched her carefully as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and kept his arms loosely around her as she shifted her weight back onto her own feet.

After a moment she stepped back from him and seemed to be able to stand normally, sighing once again in relief as she dusted off her clothes. “Well, it seems Heather, ah, healed my head injury as best she could, it’s not as bad as before, I think.”

“Makes sense, I mean, she doesn’t seem the type to leave you in pain if she could do something.” He scratched at his head, watching as she then frowned and looked at Hop with a worried look.

“Hop… What happened, what I saw…” she brought a hand up to lightly bite on her nails, looking close to tears. “The things Heather went through, if I wasn’t, _her,_ while seeing any of that I couldn’t even _begin_ to comprehend the sheer grief and anguish and hell on earth she went through…”

If she was going to say more, the sound of howls and rapid footsteps above them, from the hole they came down from, resounding made the nineteen-year-olds look up, as well as Corviknight.

“…Oh hell-GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Alira shrieked, she and Hop bolted out from under the opening of the hole above them, Corviknight swiftly flying out of the way as well in time for two very much large and big figures to land near where they stood.

The very figures of the guardians of Galar they saw as the dust cloud settled, the two legendary dogs looking around as if in a panic before spotting the two, sprawled on the ground due to falling over as a result of how hard the pokemon landed, but were generally fine.

“ _Alira!_ ” Zacian shouted, the unfamiliar voice ringing in Alira’s mind as the pokemon scrambled over to her as she sat up.

“Hey Zacian-” Alira yelped as she found the pokemon nosing and sniffing at her, prompting her to put a hand on Zacian’s snout to try to push it back, not sure if she should be touched by how concerned the guardian was or giggle at how insistently she was checking her over. “ _Oi oi-I’m fine!_ Really I’m fine! Got a bump on the head but I should be fine by now.”

“ _You smell of blood._ ” Zacian huffed, mental voice deadpan as she gave a flat look at Alira which the girl returned.

“Again, a rock hit my head and it bled, but I’m fine now.” Alira shook her head, wincing at the stinging in her head that resulted.

“ _Hop’s fine!_ ” Zamazenta called over to Zacian, with him picking up Hop by the back of his jacket to set him on his feet while the young man in question had a bemused look on his face.

Corviknight squawked and was quick to land beside his trainer when he was set down, making Hop laugh as he patted the large knight bird on the side.

Zacian finally backed off, letting Alira grab onto one of her ribbons to pull herself to her feet.

“...Do you two have some sort of connection with me and Hop like with Heather and Acaeus, or were you just in the neighborhood when I fell.” Alira squinted at Zacian, not out of suspicion but curiosity, not wasting any time in wondering how they got there. “Cause, well, I’m not sure why else you’d be here.” She scratched at the back of her head awkwardly as she finished her sentence.

Surprisingly, it’s Zamazenta who answered first. “ _No, we, we haven’t had that sort of connection with you two for, centuries._ ” He physically sighed and Hop reached up, patting him on the head and earning a tired but thankful look.

“ _We do have connections with Wingris and Kinsgrir, that’s how we knew you were both in the castle._ ” Zacian clarified, ear twitching for a moment as she then leveled a look at Alira. “ _Granted Wingris is broken currently, I had enough of a connection to it to be able to tell you were in the castle._ ”

Alira’s eyebrows raised in surprise, almost reaching back to pull what she had of the Rusted sword-well, Wingris as it was called- out of her backpack.

“Fair enough.” Alira sighed, not in the mood to question it and more concerned with the ominous feeling gripping at her heart. “There’s something else more important to talk about anyway.”

“Yeah.” Hop nodded, looking over at her. “I’m not sure if you know what she told me Alli, but I’ll tell you anyway.”

* * *

  
Celeste felt her hair whipping around her as she flew to Hammerlocke on Knight’s back, the bird easily avoiding wind currents and gusts that would take them off course as the two hurried to Hammerlocke.

Her energy reader she had strapped to his side was going haywire, beeping and warning sounds blaring as dynamax energy levels were rising rapidly and spiking into danger zones and she felt her expression pinch as she looked at the small screen she had installed in the saddle she was on.

“It’s everywhere, all over the wild zones, Motostoke’s Stadium...” She spoke mainly to herself, expression contorted in worry. “The stadium in Hammerlocke, I’m getting massive readings there too.” She felt a chill run down her back at that, the readings were spiking much more from Hammerlocke. “Knight if you can, FLOOR IT!”

The corviknight squawked before tilting into a nosedive to pick up speed, leveling out before they could collide with anything after a moment, and Celeste saw Hammerlocke swiftly approaching.

She HAD to get there, the readings were going crazy and if something wasn’t already occurring there, it would soon.

* * *

  
Leon felt a major headache coming on as he navigated the streets of Motostoke, trying to find the police station.

He had gotten a call from the sheriff of Motostoke’s police force, saying that former Chairman Rose was asking for him, said he had something to tell him and it was urgent he get there as soon as possible.

Though Leon really did not want anything to do with the Chairman after what he did last year, he supposed he could hear the man out.

However, his sense of direction was failing him and Leon found himself frustratedly grabbing some of his hair and yanking on it as he found himself lost.

He began looking for street signs to help navigate back to where he was, when he heard a “HEEEEEY!” from above.

He looked up and an overjoyed grin overtook his features as he spotted the familiar figures of not only two of one of his best friend’s pokemon, but the woman in question.

“ _YUNA!_ ” He shouted, waving so vigorously he was all but jumping in excitement as she waved from the back of her flygon Suvi. Noire was flying below the flygon, the dragonair still having not evolved yet it seemed.

“Leon!” She shouted back, and it wasn’t long before Suvi tilted into a nosedive, only pulling up enough to not crash into the ground as she slowed before landing with a rumble.

Her rider didn’t hesitate to jump off her back once she landed, Yuna barely giving Leon time to say hello before she tackle-hugged him, the man laughing as he returned the hug just as tightly.

“It’s so good to see you again Yuna!” He grinned as they let go of each other, seeing the beam on the shorter woman’s features as she fiddled with her braid.

“It’s good to see you too, Le-lee.” She giggled, Noire landing beside her without making the ground rumble.

It was then he noticed the strange, almost vine like mystical tattoos on her face, purple in color. She didn’t have them in the latest showcase she did.

“Nice tattoos you got Yuna, is that why you decided to take a break from the showcase?” He asked, watching as she averted her gaze from him, Yunala wilting a little as she frowned.

“...In a manner of speaking.” She replied softly, sighing before shaking her head and clearing her throat. “Anyway, what’re you doing in this part of Motostoke?”

Leon narrowed his eyes at her changing the topic, however, he resolved to ask her in private, not out in the streets. “Trying to find the police station,” He scratched at the back of his head. “Apparently Rose wants to talk to me and says it’s important.”

“And you got lost as a result.” She summarized and he nodded sheepishly, making her giggle. “C’mon you big goof, I know where it is.”

She offered him her arm and he didn’t hesitate to link his arm with hers, Yunala soon tugging him along with her pokemon following right behind them.

* * *

  
“My best bet is, the cult’s done something to the energy of Galar that led the sword and shield to start calling us here.” Hop finished. “Though, why they would call us here I’m not very certain on.”

“The other half of Wingris.” Alira said immediately, surprising herself with how quick she was to answer. “It was broken somehow, which weakened its connection to Zacian, and if the cult is back, we’ll probably want it repaired.” Her hand flew up to her head as a spike of pain shot through her skull. “Damnit, I really wish whatever is causing this would cut that shit out.” She shook her head.

“ _It is a fair guess, even I don’t know how it was broken, only that it was after Heather presumably sent that part you hold to me._ ” Zacian hummed, looking mildly troubled. “ _Only problem is..._ ” She trailed off, looking to the side.

“The fact the other half is in that burn mark, and whoever steps in it gets bombarded with Heather’s memories.” Alira sighed, only to jump when Zacian’s head snapped back to look at her.

“ _What? No, there’s some sort of barrier around it preventing us from getting it._ ” Zacian sounded confused. “ _We can’t step even one foot on it without slamming into the barrier._ ”

“No? Alira was able to step on the burn mark just fine, almost collapsed cause of what she said.” Hop furrowed his brows.

“ _...It would seem Alira is the only one able to get passed the barrier._ ” Zamazenta mused after a moment, tail swishing uneasily.

“Well, then I’ll get it.” Alira ignored the looks she got from the two pokemon and her best friend. “We just need to get back up there.”

She was uneasy about it, she was not going to deny it, but if there was some sort of danger, if the cult was really up to something severe enough for Wingris and Kinsgir to call them to the old castle, she needed to get the missing piece of the sword.

* * *

  
“...And this is Hammerlocke’s stadium!” Raihan sweeped his arm out in front of him, looking back at Megan and Diancye, delighted to find they looked awestruck as they walked out onto the pitch.

“Hoooly heck, this is huge!” Megan got out after a moment, looking around. “Luna and Kirito could be let out and there would still be so much room to spare!”

“Luna and Kirito?” Raihan couldn’t help but be curious about those names, he knew the names of her team, Lura the Lurantis, Kalyna the gardevoir, Greninja, Frisky the Alolan Raichu, and Shira the rare colored umbreon, but those two were not ones he recognized.

Megan suddenly looked like she wanted to hide in the nearest hole, clearly not meaning to say what she did. “Um...” She grasped at the masterballs on her necklace, glancing around cautiously to make sure no one else was around, once she did so she said. “Can you _make sure_ this doesn’t leave this stadium?”

“Sure?” He was a tad confused why she was worried, she was Alola’s champion, but he was genuinely curious.

“Okay then, come on out you two!” She tugged the master balls off the necklace before throwing them, the pokemon inside coming out without delay.

One hit the ground with enough force to make the ground rumble, while the other stayed in the air, and the faces of one lunar bat pokemon and sun lion stared down at the three humans.

_A Lunala and Solgaleo._ Though they looked slightly different than the pictures from the legends. Instead of gold parts on the lunala’s wings they were silver, the lunala’s eyes blue as well instead of pink. And the blue part of the Solgaleo’s face was half sunrise purple, the eye on that side also corresponding with it.

“Meet Luna,” Megan gestured to the lunala then the solgaleo as Raihan gaped. “And Kirito. Two old friends of mine who’ve been with me since my early days as a trainer.”

The two legendary pokemon nodded, and Megan fiddled with her other pokeballs. “May I let out the rest of my team so they can stretch their legs? I haven’t let them out since I got on the poke-plane to get here.”

“Yeah, yeah of course!” Raihan snapped out of his stupor to spin and regard the woman with a amazed look. As she began to let them out, he couldn’t help but ramble excitedly. “I never knew you had the legendary pokemon of Alola at your side!”

“I don’t usually tell anyone, though I’m not sure if they are the ones from legends or children of them.” She giggled, shrugging. “I’m worried bad organizations might try to take them or hurt them, so I don’t normally tell anyone I have them. So please don’t say anything?”

As she finished talking, she let out the last of her pokemon, Greninja, who regarded her with a very fond and loving look as he looked over at her, which had her blushing slightly before Diancye bounded over, chattering in pokespeak which he readily began responding to as she fully turned to Raihan now.

“Don’t worry, not gonna say a word!” He grinned. “Our own champion has Eternatus after all, but it’s not too odd you don’t want everybody and their herdiers to know you’ve got those two.”

* * *

  
Celeste felt a very dragon-like hiss escape her as the levels at Hammerlocke stadium continued to spike even higher, threatening to dynamax any possible pokemon in there as it kept rising according to her scanners.

“ _Why_ didn’t I tell Sonia to put some of her dynamax sensors in the bloody stadiums?” She groaned. “Sure people dynamax there all the bloody time but at least these sorts of spikes would be detected _much_ earlier and I wouldn’t need to race to the stadiums.”

Knight squawked at her and she sighed, patting his head as they were coming up on the stadium in question. Right as she began hearing the shrill shrieking of the scanner telling her it was getting dangerously high.

“ _ **By the pits of the seven Hells!**_ ” She cursed. “Knight go into a nosedive as soon as we’re in range, if anyone is in there they’re in danger!”

* * *

  
Leon let his gaze narrow as he and Yunala turned the corner of the police station, seeing the former chairman sat in his cell, sat on his bed with his chin in his hand and eyes shut.

“He’s right there.” the guard who had led them to the cell pointed with his thumb. “Not sure what he so desperately needs you to know before his trial, but give me a holler when you’re done.”

“Right.” Leon nodded at him, steeling himself and squaring his shoulders before approaching the cell as the guard walked back to his station. Yunala still by his side, refusing to leave but he found he didn’t mind.

“Rose.” The man in question jumped at the sound of Leon’s voice, leaping to his feet and turning to the two.

He looked haggard, his once well-kempt hair messy and overgrown as was his beard, and looked like he hadn’t slept well. Even so, he still held himself with some of the poise he had before.

“Leon, thank god you came.” He glanced over to Yunala and looked shocked for a moment. “Miss Cestina?”

She dipped her head in a small bow, but said nothing and he continued after a moment. “I wasn’t aware you returned to Galar, at a rather bad time too.” He grimaced.

“What did you want Rose?” Leon crossed his arms as he spoke, directing the topic back to whatever Rose wanted. “And what the hell do you mean by that?”

“Right, right right right.” Rose began to pace, nervous energy radiating off him. ”Sorry if I’m not coherent or am a mess, been dealing with, my own demons and nightmares.” He trailed off into mumbling before he waved his hand. “Regardless I called you here, because there’s something you need to know, or all of Galar could be in danger.”

“ _Again_ you mean?” Leon said flatly, watching as Rose winced.

“Yes, I am truly sorry for what I did, I, was doing what I thought was right. What they told me I had to do, and it was only after Alira defeated me that I realized what I truly was doing.” He cleared his throat, stopping pacing and looking directly at Leon steadily. “I need you to know that while most of my actions were my own choice I was, aided by a secret group, one which I know to be plotting something else that they plan to set in motion sometime soon.”

“...Go on.” Leon wasn’t sure if Rose was telling the truth, but the look he had in his eyes, it reminded him of when he first met the chairman after his father died and Rose had to take his place at a young age, only two years after Leon became a trainer and one after he defeated the old champion, Rose only just having turned eighteen and Leon set to turn twenty the month after they met.

He had changed in recent years, becoming different from the man Leon once knew, but right there, he saw his old friend again and was willing to hear him out.

* * *

  
“Are you sure about this Alli? You remember what happened last time.” Hop asked Alira worriedly as she dismounted Corviknight after he did and he returned the pokemon to his ball, the duo having flown back up the hole they fell down with Zacian and Zamazenta soon following and flew out of the castle back to the burn mark.

“Yes, I’m the only one who can, and I’m not going to let the Eternal Ones threaten Galar like they did before. They caused the hatching of Eternatus, I’m sure of it.” Alira said, determined as she pulled the rusted sword from her bag and she marched over to the scorch mark, only stopping when Hop grabbed her by the arm.

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, one she readily returned just as tightly. “Please, please be careful then, don’t…” He tightened his grip on her. “Don’t let yourself lose to Heather’s memories, _please_.”

“I won’t.” She promised, meaning it with every fiber of her being. She refused to leave him, she absolutely would not leave him and would fight to make sure she didn’t. She hugged him for a few more moments before letting him go and he let go reluctantly.

She nodded at him, then turned and before she could hesitate, walked to the scorch mark and took her first step onto the black ground.

Immediately memories began to bombard her, though unlike before she remained standing with a grimace on her features. This time, unlike before, the memories were more clear and not a random assortment of feelings or thoughts.

_Water was all around, she couldn’t breathe she was dying- suddenly arms wrapped around her and pulled to the surface. Ground against her back, air she could breathe, Claude looking down at her and screaming “Heather why?!”_

_She found herself tearing up, uttering. “Why should I live when I was the reason Acaeus died…?”_

_“Damn it Heather, Acaeus wouldn’t blame you for that! I don’t either! I love you for Sothis’ sake!” Before she could respond, he kissed her, different from their wedding day and full of love-_

Alira gritted her teeth, trying to see past the events playing out in her vision, and took a step, then three more. Just a few more steps, c’mon….!

_“Are you sure about this, Heather?” Claude asked as she helped their daughter up onto Zacian’s back in front of him, the moon was full in the night skies as she checked the saddle and bags on Zacian’s back._

_“Yes, I’ll hold the cult off long enough for you two to escape and I’ll wipe the rest of the out, then I’ll follow suit and join you in Kalos.” She smiled up at the two. It was a lie, she knew it was, she just needed to make sure they survived. What happened to her didn’t matter, as long as the three she loved were safe…_

Take one more step, c’mon, you can do this Alira, just keep walking.

_“If you say so.” Claude was oblivious it seemed as he returned the smile._

_“Now you listen, Alira.” She addressed her daughter next, looking into the mismatched gaze she bore as she reached up, grasping her hands in her own. “Don’t cause too much mischief for your dad and Zacia, will you? Your dad’s getting old-” She ignored the indignant squawk that left her husband and continued with a grin. “And Zacia’s got a lot on her plate, so behave for your mom, okay?”_

_“Okay, mommy!” The young girl grinned and nodded. “I’ll see you in daddy’s castle in Kaa-los, love you!”_

_She felt her heart pull painfully at that but smiled and nodded. “I love you too, and that goes to all three of you.” She stepped back. “Now get going before they realize you’re gone!”_

Keep. Walking. You’re still **Alira** , despite what you’re seeing, you’re still you.

_Heather was in so much pain, blood seeping from so many wounds and injuries, and was leaning on her sword to remain standing, but she had more than made up for the injuries with how many cult members she had killed in return for the wounds they made, trying to steal not only her heart but her soul as well. To reawaken their god, Eternatus, from the slumber she and Acaeus forced it back into._

_She refused to let that happen, at any cost._

_She checked the bond she shared with Zacian, feeling the pokemon had just left the lands of Galar, and so she stood up straight. Body protesting at the movements, but she still stood as her binding marks lit up with light._

_Soon, she began to sing, magic coating her words. “I don’t want to leave just yet, I don’t want to die like this, I don’t want it like with my dear Ace, I want a second chance for us both.”_

_Powerful magic began to pull to Heather at her command, not only the magic of the moon and stars, but also calling upon Arceus for aid._

You **promised** Hop, don’t let him down, keep walking, just two more steps, you’re so close.

_“They won't take my soul, I will not let them. I will make sure that nothing takes my own life,_ _but my own hand. At least then my fate and soul is safe guarded…” she brought her sword up, pointing the end of the blade right over her heart even as she let the tears fall while quietly admitting and pleading. “I don't want it like this, I demand a second chance. A second life. That's all I desire. For me and Acaeus, that is my only wish.”_

_Then, quickly before she could stop herself, she drove the blade right through her heart._

_Her spell took hold then as she died, wrapping around the entirety of the lands of Galar, taking it from its original location of being Kalos’ neighbor, and to a part of the globe none had yet traveled to. And all members of the Eternal Ones on her land perished, as by her spell’s design._

_As well as ensure that, one day, she would reunite with the man she loved so dearly. Even if she no longer was herself or looked the same._

**One. More. Step**. The other half of Wingris is within reach.

Alira took a deep breath in, steadying herself and reminding herself she was still _Alira Megan Lily Shinka,_ not Heather Reus Eisner, before taking the next step quickly.

She bent down and picked up the other half of the sword, it soon began to glow along with the other half in her grasp before they both floated out of her hands. She felt a warm feeling ignite within her soul, strange but intricate markings flaring to life on her hands, her own magical pathways she vaguely recognized as she reached out to the sword as the broken pieces aligned together.

She grasped it’s hilt, magic pulsing and flaring all around her as the blade seemed to be reforged before her eyes, the two halves becoming one without a sign it was ever broken to begin with, becoming new as if it was just out of the forge without any rust or grime, and the inscription on it finally becoming complete and clear.

_Guardian of our legacy_ , it said.

She felt the memories bombarding her stop and she was finally able to breathe and think clearly, the magic markings that had flared to life fading away into her skin, as she turned to Hop and the two guardian pokemon.

She grinned a little and held the sword up proudly. “Got it!”

Zacian and Zamazenta’s bodies sagged with relief as Hop let out the breath he had been holding in, quickly rushing over to her as she stepped out of the scorch mark.

Alira let out a oof as Hop almost tackle-hugged her hard enough she was knocked off her feet, planting a foot behind her as she hugged back.

“It’s finally fixed!” Hop grinned as he let go of her, peering at the sword in awe. “It looks like it’s been completely remade.”

“I think it was?” Alira tested the weight of it in her hands, it felt lighter than it did in Heather’s memories and the guard was different too.

“ _You’ve reforged it by your own hand and magic it seems,_ ” Zacian said as she walked over, peering at it. “ _It’s almost completely different from before._ ”

“ _It almost doesn’t seem like the name, Wingris, wind’s grace, fits it anymore after being reforged._ ” Zamazenta hummed. “ _Do you want to give it a new name?_ ”

Alira hummed, looking down at the sword thoughtfully, did she have the right to rename Heather’s sword like this? She did already reforge it to where it looked almost nothing like the original one from Heather’s memories.

“Heavensward.” she said after a moment. “I think that fits?” They were on a timer and the clock was ticking, but that did seem like it fit better than the old name.

“ _A fine name I’d say._ ” Zamazenta seemed to grin. “ _Now, we’d best get going before anything happens!_ ”

“Right!” Hop nodded, before staring in shock as Zamazenta knelt down a bit as if to let him on his back.

“ _It’ll be quicker._ ” Zacian explained as she did the same for Alira. “ _And we don’t mind as well._ ”

Alira and Hop blinked before hesitantly nodding, Hop climbing up on Zamazenta’s back while Alira did the same with Zacian.

Soon the two pokemon leaped up into the air and began running on the air in the direction of the main body of Galar.

* * *

  
Celeste had to grip the saddle tightly in her hands as Knight tilted into a steep nosedive, as she felt the force of the wind trying to push her off and as she entered the stadium it was hard to breathe, the air thick with dynamax energy enough to almost make her choke.

As it were she got out a ragged cough as Knight pulled up, struggling to come to a stop as she spotted several pokemon in the stadium, two rather large ones as well, as well as two people and a child.

“Oi! Oi!” She shouted, waving her arms wildly as the three humans looked in her direction and she quickly directed Knight to veer over to them, jumping off him before he even remotely got close to the ground.

By that point she recognized one of the people being her old friend Raihan, who yelped loudly and released one of his pokemon, that pokemon being his flygon who quickly caught her and got to the ground safely.

“Cel, are you _bloody_ insane?!” Raihan shouted as he ran over after she jumped off the dragon pokemon's back.

“I’ve done that before and _I’ve been right as rain_ Raihan!” She shot back. “But now is NOT the time to bicker, you all need to get the hell off the pitch NOW!”

“What do you mean by that?” The woman asked as she ran up to Celeste and Raihan, the child Celeste saw clinging to the back of her mother’s legs.

“I mean if you all don’t get your pokemon off the pitch _right this second_ someone is going to uncontrollably dynamax so get all your pokemon back in their balls!” Celeste felt her skin crawling as the energy spiked around them, Raihan and this woman couldn’t seem to feel it but Celeste did and she felt herself go pale.

Raihan looked confused, but the woman seemed to understand the urgency and quickly began to return her pokemon to their balls in a hurry, returning the two that had master balls as theirs first, a weird lunar bat and sun lion.

Raihan quickly followed suit and returned his flygon to his ball as did Celeste, and the woman had returned all but one of her pokemon to their balls, a lurantis, the ground suddenly rumbled.

Red electricity sparked and ran across the field rapidly as the humans fell over due to the strength of the tremor, the lurantis tipping over onto her knees as the dynamax energy collected around the grass pokemon.

“Lura!” The woman shouted, scrambling to grab the ball for the pokemon in question as the pokemon let out a shrill worried trill as the energy continued to collect around her as she stood-

Suddenly the energy **snapped** and it was only mere moments before Lura was surrounded in a red glow, then suddenly the ground rumbled as the lurantis was suddenly several hundred feet bigger than before, and looking very panicked.

“ _...Fuck_.” Celeste let out, eyes wide as she took in the situation they were now in.


End file.
